We Meet Again (ferriswheelshipping) White-Hilda-Touko x N
by Lava98
Summary: "White! You said you have a dream... That dream... Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! White! If anyone can it's you! Well, then... Farewell!" That was the last time I saw him, that was 2 and a half years ago... Ever since then I've been searching for him... And hopefully I just did.
1. The Past

**All rights belong to the creators of Pokémon! Sources for most things are from bulbapedia! That's the place for go to info! Love it! No copyright infringement intended.**

...-...-...-...-

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Past**

* * *

2 years ago...

The first time I met him was in Accumula Town. He began talking about him being able to talk to Pokémon. At first I thought he was crazy, then I began to believe him. "Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N. Well, White, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" We battled I remember he battled with a Purrlion. I never saw that Purrlion again. I defeated him easily and he looked shocked. "I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." He talked some more and left leaving us confused. It was funny I don't think I ever told him my name, but he somehow figured it out.

The next time I met him was in Nacrene City. "I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?" I responded with a simple yes and he responded. "That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." He battled me and I defeated him again. "I cannot see the future yet... The world is still to be determined... Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me. Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!" He left again and, again, left me full of wonder.

The third time I saw him was at Nimbasa City. "You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me." We walked into the small park. "They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion... The mechanics... They're like collections of elegant formulas." Once we were about half way up he again spoke, something I wish I never heard. "First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma." At that time I was actually thinking about jumping out the door, then again he spoke at the top. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon." Then halfway back down again. "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..." Once off the ferris wheel he spoke to me.

"There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well." He turned to the Plasma grunts. "Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat. ...Now then, White, do you follow my logic?"

Again I responded with a yes and he responded. "If true, your words please me. Ah. Then... The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" We battled for the third time and again I defeated him. "The result was the same... But you... Who are you? You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me." Then again he left and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The fourth time I saw him was in Chargestone Cave.

"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are."

Before I battle him he says.

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill! White, do you have a dream of your own?" Again I responded with a yes. "You have a dream... That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have-in battle!" We battled and I defeated him, again. "Tsk! Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer? As if I could pursue my ideals with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokémon!" He fusses with Professor Juniper before he leaves. Every time I'd encounter him, I began to believe he wasn't Team Plasma's king. He didn't seem like the evil one, but Ghetsis did.

The fifth time we encountered was at Mistralton City.

"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each others' Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful? Whatever... I'm going to talk to your Pokémon. I've been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people. ...Because Pokémon never tell lies." He begins to talk to my Serperior.

"Hey, Serperior. Would you tell me what kind of Trainer White is?" Once Serperior finished talking N speaks again. I looked at him crazy then the next thing he said made me believe he could speak to Pokémon. "OK, OK, got it. So White was born in Nuvema Town, lives with Mom and twin brother, Black, and was given the Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world. Still, this Serperior trusts you for some reason. That's good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them." He changes the subject. "Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones-the Light Stone and the Dark Stone... These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival... I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" He becomes encouraged. "My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish Trainers. You understand. Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!" I nod my head. "As a result... Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little." Once again he leaves and leaves me with a strange feeling inside my heart.

The sixth time we met was at Dragonspiral Tower.

"What do you think, White? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world? Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality. If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well! That's right! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us. Well, what will you do? My prediction... If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly... Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone."

We didn't battle which I was kinda relieved because my pokemon needed a rest. I watched him hop onto Zekrom and fly to wherever he was heading to next. I knew straight away what I needed to do and that was to find Reshiram.

I found the light stone, but it never awakened. The next time we met was after I defeated the elite four. "It's over! Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have the title of Champion... But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova... Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon! You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word." He turns to me. "...I've been waiting. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Light Stone... Zekrom is responding to it. Stop. This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons! From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" His castle rises from the ground and stairs penetrated the Pokemon League. "What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together... We will see whose belief is stronger... And our result will change the world." He walked up the stairs to his castle. I chased after him after speaking with the champion, Alder. Right when I walked through the door I was to fight the 7 sages, but some friends took over for me.

As I went up the stairs someone in the Shadow Traid helped me along the way. He or she, I couldn't really tell, showed me the room N grew up in. He/she said that they didn't feel anything when they entered the room, but maybe I would. I went into that room and was devastated by what I saw. The whole room was just... depressing. I was full of remorse the room just made me sad. The Shadow Traid was right, I did feel something. I felt like I just needed to give N a hug, hoping that I could possibly make it better, even though I knew I wouldn't.

Before I went to the room with N to battle him one last time I was confronted by Ghetsis and he told me. "Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change. The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need? Now that the stage is set, we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace! I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero! Go! Holder of the Light Stone! In this room, you can learn whether you, too, can be a hero!" He steps off to the side and let's me walk through.

I enter to the main room and meet N sitting on his throne.

"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power. It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!" He looks to see if Reshiram is with me.

"You came all this way to battle me... But Reshiram is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little." Butterfrees just fluttered in my stomach. "Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!" How much right then that I wanted to fight back and yell at him saying I do care for Pokémon, but for some reason I couldn't find the words. N continues. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! Zekrom! Come to me!" At that moment Zekrom makes a giant hole in the wall behind us and walks in. At that same moment my light stone begins to glow. "Your Light Stone is... I mean, Reshiram is..." It grows bright and Reshiram appears before us. "Zekrom and Reshiram... They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah... I see. You really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. 'I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.' It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make it your ally! Get ready! Go after it! Reshiram will incinerate people who fail to keep truth in their heart."

I battle and catch Reshiram.

"Ah... I see. Reshiram, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side... Hold on. Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." He heals my pokemon even though I just did.

"Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!"

We battle for the final time and I defeat him. "... ... Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth... Your feelings... They were stronger than mine, it seems... Reshiram and Zekrom... Each of them choosing a different hero... Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time- one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could... Could... they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world. White!"

Ghetsis storms into the room and begins yelling at N. "After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" Then I realized Ghetsis is N's father. What a horrible father. He turned and said to me. "To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." He basically said he used N. N was just the puppet leader. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What an asshole he was. Then he turned back to N.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..." Then he turned back to me. "White! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- You must be eliminated!" Meaning kill me after defeating me in a Pokémon battle. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon! You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. White, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat. Come on! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope! I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!" I go to battle with Ghetsis and obviously I defeat him. Alder and Cheren come in and arrest Ghetsis, and thankfully let N go, since he didn't mean to cause any harm and was just being used. "What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

The news of letting N free reached his ears and Ghetsis responds.

"Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose-N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?!"

My emotions inside were boiling. You could see steam blaring out my ears. I was peeved and I wanted to punch Ghetsis so hard in the face that he would never see daylight again. That was a cruel thing to say and I couldn't believe that a father would say that. Then I thought that there was no possible way that was N's father. Ghetsis is cruel and N is pure and innocent, I refused to believe that Ghetsis was his father.

After Ghetsis and the others left it was just me and N. "But...I have no right to be the hero! Acting like you understand... Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that... Why?!" He fusses with himself out loud but sorta directed towards me. He turns around and walks till he's standing right in front of me and grabs my hand.

"I want to talk to you about something." My heart fluttered and we walked to the end of the room towards the entrance Zekrom made.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." He shakes his head and let's my hand go. My hand burned where he touched, but in a weird, good way. "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." Again he shakes his head. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon- No, actually... I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends... The Champion has forgiven me, and... What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." He looks at me. "White! You said you have a dream... That dream... Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! White! If anyone can it's you! Well, then... Farewell!"

With those final parting words he jumps onto Zekrom and rides off somewhere that I never knew. I ran up to the entrance, Zekrom made, and watched him till he was out of view. I finally realized what the feeling I had for him was. I loved him. I fell to my knees and cried, wishing that he would come back.


	2. Nuvema Town

**Sorry that it's so short! More of a filler chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nuvema Town**

* * *

For two and a half years I haven't returned to my house in Nuvema Town. For two and a half years I've been searching for...him... and haven't even gotten any leads. For two and a half years... I've been the new champion, taking on all the challengers; defeating all.

"Go down here, Braviary, to that house," I say. Braviary does as told and lands in front of my house. "Thank you, take a well deserved rest." I return him to his pokeball. I turn towards the door and take a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I knock on the door and walk inside.

"White!" my twin brother, Black, yells and tackles me to the ground along with his starter, fully evolved from a Deino, Hydreigon. I know you're thinking that that's not a starter Pokémon. Well you know how there's only three starters? I chose Snivy, Bianca chose Oshawott, and Cheren chose Tepig; leaving poor Black without one, so the professor made a special exception. "Where have you been! You missed our 17th and 18th birthdays! I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, Black, you know I'm busy," I say.

"Yeah, Champion," he says and gives my shoulder a light punch. "I still can't believe it."

"Dreee gunn!" Hydreigon barks.

I pet him on the head and he coos. "Nice to see you again too." To be honest I've only fought two challengers. It seems I'm too intimidating to battle, so no one challenges me. Which I don't mind it just means that I can look for...him... I haven't told my family that I was the one to take down Team Plasma. I haven't told them anything about my travels. I mentioned...him... to them and I've been looking for him. But... I never mentioned his name. Lots of things have changed in the past two years. Cheren has become a gym leader and Bianca has become the Professor's assistant. Cheren looks like a model now and Bianca looks like an old woman. Black has become the top famous actor around. I just didn't know what to believe anymore. "Neither can I," I say and give him a light punch back. "The famous Black! Now, can you get off me?"

He laughs shyly and rubs the back of his head awkwardly then slowly gets off me. "Have you found him yet?" he asks putting out his hand to me.

I grab it and he pulls me up. "No, sadly."

Mother walks into the room. "Oh, White!" She runs up and hugs me. "I've missed you so much!"

"...Mother... you're going to suffocate me..."

"Oh!" She quickly let's go. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've just missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Oh!" Mother shouts as a look of memorization appears on her face. "One day when I was left home alone a girl came here. I thought she was you so I hugged her and asked her if she'd found him yet. Then I realized it wasn't you and quickly apologized. She stayed for a little while and we talked. She said her name was Rosa."

"I think I've battled her! She has swirly buns on her head right?"

We all sit down and begin drinking some lemonade.

"Yes, that's the one!" Mother exclaims. "She told me she just lost to you. I told her that you were my daughter and we had a nice chat about her journey. What a roller coaster her journey was! She has the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom!"

The sip of lemonade I was taking, was spit from my mouth getting it all over the table. "What?!" _She never used that Pokémon to battle me..._

"Guunn!"

"White! What was that for!?" Mother yells.

"D-did you just say Zekrom!?" I shout.

Mother quickly gets some paper towels and cleans off the table. "Yes, that's what I said. Zekrom the other half of Reshiram, the Pokémon you have."

I quickly jolt right up and slam my hands on the table, causing my Mother and brother to jump.

"Sis?!" Black fusses with me.

"Mother! Where does this girl live! Did she tell you the name of someone!?"

"She lives in Aspertia City and she mentioned a name... What was it? It was a letter..."

"N!"

"Dree gun dree!" Hydreigon exclaims.

"That's it! How did you know?"

"N! Is that who this boy is you've been looking for?!" Black yells at me. I look down. "Why would you be looking for that lunatic!? Stay away from him, White! You know he's the king of Team Plasma!"

"He's not a lunatic! I will not stay away from him! And I alone disbanded Team Plasma! He was being used by Ghetsis! He was being used as a puppet!"

"You what!?" Mother yells horrified.

"When did you do that!?" Black yells.

"When we parted."

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me!?" Black yells infuriated.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I could've helped you!"

"I'd didn't need you to help me."

"I can't believe you!" Black yells and runs upstairs. Hydreigon takes one last look at me then follows Black up the stairs, head low.

I sigh and turn to look at my Mother.

She looks at me with horror in her eyes. "Y-you went head to head against T-Team P-P-Plasma?" She runs up to me and squeezes me close. "Why would you do something so dangerous? You could've been hurt!"

I separate myself from her. "I had my Pokémon with me. I'm the strongest there is. I'm fine."

"I worry so much about you. I wish you would've told us. Something might've happened."

"Anyway, Mother, I'm going to see if that girl is at her house. Tell Black that I love him and I'm sorry. Love you, mom." I quickly give her a hug and leave. "Braviary, take me to Aspertia City!"

"Brav?" he says and looks at me confused.

"Oh... we haven't been there yet... How do we get there? Maybe Bianca knows."

* * *

**...-...-...-...**

**And the adventure begins!**


	3. The Professor's Lab

**I can finally update!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Professor's Lab**

* * *

I return Braviary and call out Lucario.

"Come on we're going to visit Bianca," I say.

"Alright," Lucario says.

Out of all my Pokémon, Lucario is the only one I can understand. He telepathically communicates with me. I wish I could understand what other Pokémon say like... him... it would make things so much easier.

"Sorry I made you stay in there so long."

What I mean by 'there' is his pokeball. He will obey to go in the pokeball, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

"It's quite alright."

"We might be able to finally find N," I say, turning to my right, and begin walking towards the lab.

"Really?" Lucario says and follows me.

"Really," I say making another right. "I just really hope it's really him."

We continue walking straight and eventually arrive at the lab.

"Why are we here? Is he in there? I thought we were looking for Bianca first?"

I laugh. "No, he's not in here, unless he is... Anyway, we're here to see Bianca and ask her a question. I would think she's in here since she's the professor's assistant."

"Alright."

I push open the door and before I even step into the room. "Watch out! Move move move!" Before I know it I'm lying on my back with a large weight on top of me.

"Urghh... Bianca? Can you get off me?" I ask shoving her up.

"Ahh! Sorry sorry!" She quickly stands up and lifts me up with her. She looks at me and her eyes bulge out of their sockets. "White!"

Before I know it I'm thrown back to the ground with her on top. "Ummphh, Bianca!"

"I missed you soooo much! We haven't seen each other in 2 and a half years! We need to catch up!"

"Well, first, you need to get off me and then I need to see the professor."

"What, why?" She quickly stands up and holds out her hand.

"I've completed my pokedex," I say gripping her hand.

"All 301!?" she says lifting me up.

"Well, all 300. I don't have Zekrom," I say and walk into the lab.

"Because N has it."

"Had it," I correct.

"Had? Did he get rid of it?"

"No, well yes, he gave it to a girl named Rosa."

"That's the girl that I went to in Aspertia City to give her along with 2 other boys named Hugh and Nate, their first Pokémon, about 6 months ago!"

"Sounds about right," I say walking up behind Professor Juniper, who is sitting at her desk enthralled in paperwork. I place my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

She jumps from the sudden darkness blinding her. "W-who?"

"Ah come on, you didn't even guess," I complain.

"Huh? W-White?!" she shrieks happily.

"The one and only," I say then uncover her eyes and pose with my arms out insinuating that it's me.

She turns around and gives me a big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been doing lately? How is your pokedex coming along? May I see it?"

"Yes," I say, handing it over.

"Let me see..." She fiddles with it. "Oh, you've caught 300 Pokémon in the Unova region! Amazing! Absolutely amazing! You've caught every Pokémon in the Unova region! Congratulations!"

"Yep, well besides one, but it took me forever."

"I bet!" Juniper exclaims handing it back to me.

A man comes in from the door with similar hair to Professor Juniper; both style and color except it's faded. He walks straight up to me.

"Hello, I've heard you've completed your Unova pokedex."

"Wow, word travels that fast, huh?"

"I'm Professor Juniper as well, the father of the one you know."

"Wow, two Professor Junipers? Crazy!"

"Daddy!" Juniper says and hugs her father close. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

He responds to her, but I don't hear it because I'm thinking of something else. I lower my head. (I wonder where my father is?)

"If you don't wanna get us confused you may call me Cedric. Anyhoo, I came here to give you a new pokedex. One that will record any Pokémon not native to the Unova region. So you can give your old one to my daughter to study the Pokémon you've recorded."

"Sweet!" I say and hand my old pokedex back to the professor. Cedric hands me a new one. "Does this one have all the ones I already recorded?"

"Indeed it does."

"Even better!"

"Isn't it? Now you can record the Pokémon you don't know."

"Awesome! Wait! I have more Pokémon I have to find! This stinks!"

"Indeed you do!" Cedric laughs a hearty laugh and I couldn't help but give a small tired smile. "You come and check back with me so I can check your progress."

"I might not get a chance once I start getting challengers."

"Challengers? You a gym leader or something?"

"Father?! She's the champion!"

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I had no idea! Proves how much I know, guess I'm getting old! Sorry if I said anything rude!"

"Don't worry! I'm not a rude champion that takes offense to everything!"

"Oh thank goodness. You know you can never be too sure!"

I laugh. "Very true."

The professor notices Bianca and fusses with her. "Bianca! You need to hurry and get to Aspertia City! Some new trainers are going to be beginning their journey tomorrow! You need to get those Pokémon to them!"

"Yes! I'm sorry! I was just distracted by White's return! I'll be leaving now!"

"Wait! Did you say Aspertia City?"

"Yes?" Juniper says questioning.

"That's where I'm going! How about we travel together?" I ask Bianca.

"Really? Sure! That'd be great! Now I won't be lonely!"

"Then let's get moving!" I yell, grabbing her arm and pull her out the door. The door slams behind us and I begin walking towards Route 1. "So where do we have to go?"

"We need to get on a boat at Castelia City. That boat will take us to Virbank City from there we have to walk."

"Can't you just fly there?"

"I don't have a flying type or the move fly. Plus this way it's healthier!"

I laugh. "Of course, I should've known. Then let's hurry to Accumula Town!" We proceed through to Route 1. We turn left then left again then we continue straight to Route 1.

"Bianca!"

We turn around and we see her father running up to us.

"Father?"

"Bianca!" he says running out of breath and leans over to get it. Once he's collected his breath he speaks again. "I'm glad I caught you." He looks over at me. "Oh my! Well, look at you! I haven't seen you in forever! You've grown taller! I can't believe that you are the champion now! Good for you!"

"Thanks!"

He smiles then looks back at Bianca. "Anyway, Bianca, your grandmother is here and you need to go and say hello and visit with her."

"Father!? I have to go give some new trainers their first pokemon!" Bianca says and shows him the case of three pokeballs.

He grabs the case then shoves it into my hands. "White, can take care of it, right?"

"Oh, yes. I have plenty of time to do it," I say sarcastically and roll my eyes to show my disdain.

"Great!" he says obviously not understanding that I was being sarcastic. He grabs Bianca's arm. "Come on! You know how mad your grandmother gets when she has to wait!" They run off.

"I'll call you on the xtransceiver to tell you where to go!" Bianca shouts behind her.

"Alright!" I shout back with a wave.

They disappear and Lucario turns to me. "So I guess I have to get back in my pokeball?"

"Yeah, I promise I will take you back out once we land," I say and return him to his pokeball. I grab another pokeball and throw it out.

"Brav!" Braviary calls out once released and bends down so I can get on him.

I hop on. "To Castelia City!"

"Brav!" he calls out, pushes down on his wings, and we are up in the air off to Castelia City.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! I was banned from the computer and I basically still am, but my mother is out of town so I have a little time. On the app Wattpad I have this story, there I can update this story. I would recommend reading there since that's where I usually am. Again We Meet Again is the name of the story or you can look up my username and find it that way, Lava98. **


	4. N

**Filler chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**N**

* * *

"Excuse me, Miss, but I was wondering if you've seen a girl with brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea? She always keeps her hair in a ponytail with some left out on the sides," I ask a nearby lady.

"It sounds like you're describing the champion," the woman replies.

"Champion? May I see a picture of this new champion?"

The woman pulls out a device of some sort and pulls up an image. "This her?"

I gasp not believing what I'm seeing. White has been the champion for two years and I never knew it. "Yes, that would be her..." I bow to the lady. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome..." she says flustered.

Zoroark looks up at me. "Come on." I walk away and sit on a nearby bench in the amusement park of Nimbasa City, he sits beside me. "So she really did make her dream come true." I smile and glance up at the Ferris wheel and back down.

"Appears so," Zoroark says.

After I left her 2 years ago I've never been able to stop thinking about her. After meeting with the girl, Rosa, I made up my mind to begin searching for White. I should have a long time ago, but never had the courage to try. White had peeked my interests and before I knew it she became a big part of my life. Everyday I looked forward to seeing her, listening to her Pokémon saying that they loved her was the greatest thing I could ever imagine. Everytime I thought of her I'd get this tingly feeling in my chest, but it was a good feeling not a bad one; like Butterfree were fluttering themselves inside of my stomach. Not understanding these feelings till after I left her. I loved her and it would never change.

I look up towards the ferris wheel. The place where the most of our memories together are held. The place I told her I was the king of Team Plasma. The frightened and betrayed look on her face made me feel like I was going to crumble right then and there. I never wanted her to be afraid of me, but that's all I seemed to do. She was my first human friend and I ruined it. Never would I have known that I was just being used as a puppet for Ghetsis' plan.

"Let's go, Zoroark." I briskly stood up and left to not let my emotions boil up inside of me.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's very very short. It was a filler chapter, just so you could see what N's up to.**


	5. Castelia City

**Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Castelia City**

* * *

We land in front of the Pokémon Center and I hop off pulling out the case of the three starter Pokémon. I release Lucario, as promised.

"Braviary, I want you to learn the path we are going to take so we can go there again."

"Brav!" Braviary says with a nod.

I open the case of starters and release them all. They look up at me excitedly.

"Hey, little guys. I'm taking you to your new trainers soon. I just wanted you to get out and stretch a little."

"Snivv!" Snivy says happily stretching its body up.

"Te!" Tepig says with a large smile.

"Oshaa!" Oshawott exclaims.

"Lucario, watch after them please," I say putting the case back in my bag. He responds with a nod and stands caboose to us. I pull out my xtransceiver and bring up Bianca's number.

After a few seconds she picks up. "Ah, hey! I was waiting for your call! Let me start off with, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Bianca. I really don't mind. I mean I'm going to the same place. I can take some time away from doing it."

"Oh my Arceus, I love you! Thank you so much! I appreciate this! I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Don't worry! Now, I need some directions to the boat."

"Oh, right! Facing away from the Pokémon Center you turn to your right then head straight towards the middle dock. It should be the first turn on your left. Only one boat should be there so talk to him." In the background you can hear someone calling for Bianca. "Sorry! I gotta go! Call me when you get to Virbank City!" The call ends.

I laugh. "Energetic as always!" I turn towards the Pokémon. "You all ready?" They all shout in glee. "Alright!" I say and begin following the directions that Bianca told me. "Anybody wanna be held?"

"Sniv!" Snivy calls out and jumps into my arms.

I laugh. "Okey-dokey!" (Just like when I became a Pokémon trainer with my starter.)

I walk up to a man with a ponytail who's standing in front of a boat. "Excuse me? Is this the boat to Virbank City?"

"Yes, it can be," he responds rather rudely.

"I'm substituting for Bianca to give some new trainers their first Pokémon."

He glances at me. "Ah! Bianca, I know her! Yes, what can I do for you? Would you like to sail to Virbank City?"

"Yes," I respond glad that he's changed his attitude.

"Of course! Please, step this way!" He gestures for me to get on board. "Watch your step!"

"Yes, thank you," I say and we all get on board except Braviary, who flies up into the clouds to get an overview of where we're going.

He talks to me while starting up the boat. "You look oddly familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Possibly, depends if you watch a lot of tv and keep up with the Pokémon League and such."

"I keep track of most of that stuff. My daughter is a gym leader, you see, so I try to stay on track."

"Which gym?"

"The one in the city we are going to, Virbank City."

"Didn't even know there was a gym in Virbank City. Seems like I need to get to studying. What's her name?"

"Roxie."

"Oh, I've heard of her, the poison type gym, right?"

"That's right. And what do you mean by studying why would you need to know that?"

"It's my job."

"And what job would that be?"

"Pokémon League Champion," I say and the three starter Pokémon turn to look at me in shock. (They must know what that means.)

If we were in a car it probably would've just swerved. "...Champion!?"

"Yep!" I say with a smile. The Pokémon stare at me in awe.

"Wow, I can't believe the champion is on my boat, this is so exciting! This is such an honor."

I giggle. "Stop you're gonna make me blush!"

"Well it's true. Anyway, what is the champion doing delivering new Pokémon?"

"Bianca has been my friend since childhood, so I'm just helping out because she got a little busy and I was heading to the place she was going anyway, so yeah."

"Interesting. Well, if you wanna take a rest you may. This trip will be about 2 hours."

"Oh really? Alrighty then, who wants to take a nap?"

The three starters shout their names in agreement and we snuggle up together. I lay down and look at Lucario.

"I'll keep watch."

"Keep watch for what?"

"Incase this man might take you for granted," Lucario whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, suit yourself, I'm taking a well needed nap!" I say closing my eyes snuggling the three starters close.


	6. Virbank City

**Again read this on Wattpad you be able to read more chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Virbank City**

* * *

I'm shaken awake by Lucario and I slowly sit up to not disturb the starters.

"Are we there yet?" I ask looking around to see a city in the distance.

"Almost, 2 minutes or so," Roxie's father says.

"Alright," I respond and turn to Lucario. "I really hope we find him."

"We will, don't worry."

I sigh. "I hope you're right..."

The boat docks and right away you can smell the foul stench of the city. I step out of the boat and look around, but I don't see much since we're down low, to see the rest of the city you'd have to climb up the stairs ahead.

"Welcome to Virbank City! The city of falling fog and rising stars!"

I nod. (Man this place stinks!) We walk up the stairs to the captain's quarters house and you can now see a better view. (This place looks like a large sketchy alleyway. The rough part of the city except it's the whole city.) I look up at the sky to see it beginning to get dark. Braviary flies from the sky and lands in front of me. I laugh at the face he makes from the stench. "Have a good flight?"

"Brav!" Braviary exclaims with a nod.

"Good, I'm glad!" I say and turn towards the captain. "Where is the Pokémon Center?"

"If you go down this road and turn at the second exit on the right it should be straight ahead."

I calculate his directions into my head. "Alright, got it! Thank you so much for bringing me here! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem, anything for the champion."

I frown slightly then give a smile. "Cool, again thank you!" I say with a wave and we walk to the Pokémon Center.

**...**

Arriving at the Pokémon Center, I head up to the counter. "I would like to have a room tonight."

"Certainly," Nurse Joy says with a large happy smile. She gleefully grabs a room key and hands it to me. "Here you go first room on the right."

I eye her up and down. "You don't get many customers do you?"

She sighs and her posture diminishes. "Not really, only when the challengers for the gym come rushing in for me to heal their Pokémon."

"I know how you feel. I don't get many challengers, I've only had two. I know it's two totally different things but it's kinda the same."

"Wow, that stinks. Wait, challengers? Gym leader?"

I laugh. "It's kinda nice that some people don't know me. You're the third person today. I'm the champion."

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I had no idea! Excuse me for being so rude!" Nurse Joy says spazzing out a little and straightens up her posture.

I laugh. "No, no, it's okay. I honestly don't mind! It just means people won't clobber me," I say with a smile.

"Oh thank goodness... I was worried for a few seconds there," she says with a sigh of relief.

Again I laugh. "So when will dinner be ready?"

"In a few hours, if you'd travel the town a little it should be done by the time you get back."

"Alright, I'll do that. Could you watch over these three while I'm gone?" I ask pointing to the three starters.

Her face lights up. "I would love too!" The three starters jump on the counter and begin playing with Nurse Joy.

"Lucario and Braviary, let's go," I say exiting the Pokémon Center.

"Where are we going?" Lucario asks.

"I don't know maybe to the gym?" I say. "I don't know where it is though."

"Of course you don't," Lucario says with an eye roll. "You know we passed right by it."

"Really? That was the gym? What a dump! The sign is half broken, it's flickering."

"It's pretty run down but it matches the town," Lucario says.

"True." We walk into the gym and right beyond us is a staircase. "Great, so it's underground. Even the lights inside are flickering." We travel to the end and get greeted by a guy with glasses and white hair. He gestures us inside.

We walk inside and the first thing you hear is 'P-O-K-É-M-O-N Pokémon!' and is repeatedly said. I look at the surroundings and conditions of the place. It looks like an old club and about to fall apart. To the left side I see a guy dancing to his heart's content behind the PA and on the right I see a bar with a knocked over glass with some sort of liquid coming from it.

"This place is a disaster zone," Lucario says.

"It's not a place for a gym battle that's for sure," I respond looking at the stage up at the white haired girl playing the bass guitar. We walk up to the stage and climb up to talk with Roxie. "Excuse me." Apparently she doesn't hear me over the music. "Fine then." I look towards Braviary. "Draco Meteor." Braviary flies up and uses the move causing a loud booming noise, causing the whole room to go silent. "That's better." I turn towards the stunned gym leader.

"What the hell are you trying to do!? Destroy the building!?" Roxie shouts at me.

"What I'm trying to do is get your attention," I say and Braviary lands on my shoulders.

"Well now you have it. What do you want? A Pokémon battle?" she says rudely.

"Oh no, I would slaughter you-"

"You wanna test that?!" she yells sounding paranoid.

"You're not worth my time."

"Then let's challenge that!" Roxie yells.

"Alright, if you can beat one of my Pokémon using all of yours I'll leave this miserable place and never return, but if I win you have to fix this place up to be suitable for trainers who come to challenge you because this place is a dump and a gym badge."

She growls at me. Growls! She grabs a pokeball from her belt, but before she throws it out the drummer stops her.

"I wouldn't do that. She looks really powerful."

"So am I!" Roxie fusses and shrugs his arm off.

"Not as powerful as me," I gloat.

Again she growls. "You're on!"

The other guitarist speaks up. "I'll be the judge." They clear the stage and we get on our respective sides. "This will be a 3 on 1 battle, begin!"

"Weezing, let's go!"

"Lucario, would you please."

The Pokémon take their respective sides and the battle begins.

"Tackle," Roxie commands.

"Aura sphere." The attack hits Weezing in the larger face and he falls back with swirlys in his eyes.

"Weezing is unable to battle. Battle to Lucario."

"How?! Fighting isn't effective against poison!" Roxie fusses.

"That's what makes it all the more fun." You hear the two snickers from my Pokémon.

"Grrr!" She throws out her next Pokémon. "Garbodor use venoshock!"

"Again," I say. The aura sphere hits Garbodor and he remains standing for a few seconds then collapses.

"Garbodor is unable to battle, battle to Lucario."

"Are you sure you want to continue?" I ask knowing the outcome of this battle.

"How are you?! No! I save my toughest Pokémon for last!" She throws out the last of her Pokémon to reveal a Scolipede. "Steamroller!"

"Once more."

"Scolipede is unable to battle. The winner of this battle is Lucario and his trainer!" the guitar girl calls out.

Roxie falls to her knees. "How? You just used one move and it's not even an effective move."

"One, my Pokémon are way stronger than yours. Two, your Pokémon are at level 25 at most, mine are at most 75 levels more. Three, you don't battle when your angry, you can never win that way. Four, you're too overconfident. And five, I'm the champion," I say matter-of-factly.

"Wha!? T-the c-champion!?" Roxie yells.

"That's my title don't wear it out!" I say proudly.

"You're White?!"

"That'd be my name."

"I can't believe this! I'm so sorry!"

"It's too late for apologies now. Anyway, looking at the condition of this place, I would say you better clean it up and get it fixed up because if it's not then you're gonna be shut down."

"What!?"

"I know you're some snotty brat teenager, but one thing you don't need here is alcohol, you're too young for it. I know this is a club, but you're the owner of this club and you shouldn't be because you're too young to be the owner of a club. This place is vile and it stinks. It makes a dumpster look like a mansion. Clean this place up or I'm shutting it down. You have a week, get busy," I say grabbing my new badge and jump down from the stage then walk out the door. Once the doors close behind me you can hear her cuss and yell her head off. I sigh.

"You did the right thing, you know that, right?" Lucario says trying to reassure me and Braviary snuggles his head with mine from above.

I hate being that tough on people sometimes, it's troubling. I sigh. "I know..."

"Good," Lucario says.

We leave the gym and head back towards the Pokémon Center. We go to the corner to turn to the Pokémon Center when I see a road on the other side.

"What's down there? Wanna go look?" I ask.

"Why not?"

I read the nearby sign. "Virbank Complex, where fire meets steel. Huh..." We continue down the path until we're in an old yard full of storage containment buildings and sewage holders. "No wonder this place smells so bad."

Lucario snickers. "Yeah, that would do it."

We continue walking and we end up at a little sitting area to view the sea.

"Wow, pretty," I say admiring the view.

"It is," Lucario agrees.

Braviary nods.

We sit down and admire the view for a while before we head back to the Pokémon Center.

**...**

"Nurse Joy! We're back!" I shout entering the Pokémon Center. I'm greeted by the three starter Pokémon. I laugh. "Did you guys miss me?" They all nod while saying their names. "That's good. So, are guys ready to meet your new trainers tomorrow?"

"Sniv! Vy! Vy!" Snivy nods.

"Tepig pig!" He nods.

"Osha wott wott!" He agrees.

"I'm glad to hear it!" I exclaim with a smile and look at Nurse Joy. "Food ready?"

"Yes, take a seat and I'll go get it."

I sit down and Lucario sits next to me while the starters sit on the table and Braviary on the headboard of the seat I'm in. Nurse Joy brings out a cart of food for both human and Pokémon alike. She places three bowls of Pokémon food in front of the starters and one in front of Lucario then another on the table for Braviary. She sets down my plate then one across from me for herself.

"Mmm, looks good! Mashed potatoes, green beans, and steak! What a meal!"

"I researched what you like to eat so the chef could cook it..."

"Good job! I'm surprised you haven't eaten already," I say.

"Oh, I was waiting for you so we could all eat together," she says sheepishly.

I laugh. "Yeah, it's not everyday you get to eat with the champion."

"Sorry!" she says with a bow.

"I don't mind, I like the company."

"Awesome! So, how was your walk?"

"Interesting, I guess. That little area by the sea in Virbank Complex is lovely and relaxing."

"Oh, I love that place. It's a very nice place to go when you need a break."

"I can tell," I say with a hearty laugh and throw up a piece of Pokémon food to Braviary, which he catches with ease.

She begins to laugh and get more comfortable with me. After we eat, talk, and play with the starters a little we head off to our rooms.

**...**

"Alright everyone, rest up because tomorrow is a big day!"

The starters cheer and hop onto the bed. I turn off the lights and snuggle down into the covers. Once I'm settled the Pokémon snuggle against me and we all fall asleep.

* * *

**...-...-...-...**

**I'm gonna bring N in****again soon! Don't lose hope!**


	7. Aspertia City

**Updated finally! You're welcome! *bows* Thank you! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Aspertia City**

* * *

I turn right out of the Pokémon Center and continue on my way to Route 20. I briskly hop onto my bike and speed through the route to get to Sangi Town. "Man! I should've spent the night at Sangi Town!"

I sped down hills and then up a big one then turn left heading across a bridge. I continue straight then turn left heading down a few ledges, then turn right and finally make it into Floccesy Town. I turn left then right onto Route 19. From there I turn left into Aspertia City.

I hop off my bike breathing heavily. "I... don't think I've... petalled that much since I thought something was chasing me in Pinwheel Forest..." I take out my xtransceiver and call Bianca.

"Hello?" she answers. "Oh, hey, White!"

"Hey, where am I supposed to go?"

"Right when you arrive in town to your right should be a big hill leading up to a wonderful view of Route 19. Just go up there and wait for them to arrive."

"How many are there supposed to be?"

"3, two boys and one girl."

"Good, so no Pokémon will be left out. Alright, I'll call you later, Bianca, bye."

"Bye! Oh, and don't forget to visit Cheren! That's the city of his gym!" She shouts and waves goodbye on her end then hangs up.

"Cheren? Seriously? I guess I will have to visit him." I walk to the top of the hill and gaze at the view. "Wow! It's beautiful!" I let Lucario out of his pokeball. "Look, isn't it pretty!"

He gazes out at the view. "Beautiful indeed."

We watch the sun rise completely and I check the time. "10:33... It's been a couple hours... I completely forgot to ask what time they'll show up..."

"Dummy," Lucario says with a face palm. "You would expect the champion to remember something as simple as that, but noooo."

"Don't mock me, I don't need or want it."

A few more minutes pass until you hear some rumbling and talking coming up from behind.

"Me first!" 1

"No, me!" 2

"What about me!?" 3

I remain where I am not turning around still gazing at the scenery.

The kids seem to reach the top and look around.

"The lady described isn't up here just some girl and a Lucario." What sounds like a smack resounds through the area. "Ow! What was that for?!" 2

"That's not just some girl, idiot! She's the champion!" 1

"How do you know?" 2

"By the clothes she's wearing and the way she puts her hair. As well as the Lucario." 1

"How would you know? She could be some fake dressed up imposter for all we know." 3

"That's true, but..." 1

"How about we just go and ask her?" 2

I can hear them approaching me nervously and I get a gentle tap on the shoulder. "E-excuse me, M-Miss?" 1

I turn around and you can hear a gasp from all 3 of them.

"You really a-are the champion!" the girl, who was the one who said I was the champion, says.

"I can't believe it!" the boy, who said I was an imposter, says.

"This is really cool!" the last boy says.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I ask them already knowing the answer.

"We were wondering if you've seen a blonde haired lady with a green hat and red glasses, have you?" the first boy asks.

"We're here to get our first Pokémon!" the girl says excitedly.

"Actually, I'm one of her best friends and she had family visiting. I was coming here anyway and decided to do this job for her."

"So the champion is gonna give us our first Pokémon!? This is so cool!" the second boy exclaims. "I can't believe this!"

"That would be correct. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Jason!" the first boy says.

"Violet," the girl says.

"Roger," the other boy says.

"As you know, I'm White the champion of the Unova Region, and I'm here today to give you your first Pokémon!" I shuffle through my bag and pull out the case of the starter Pokémon, handing them to Lucario. "In here is the Pokémon that will be your partner!" Lucario opens up the case.

"I choose Tepig!" Jason exclaims grabbing Tepig's pokeball before the other two can react.

Violet chooses Snivy and Roger goes with Oshawott.

"Now you've got your Pokémon, so I'll give you this, too, a Pokédex!" I grab the Pokédexes from the box and hand one to each of them. "You want to know what it does? The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! Now, I'm sure you've been to a Pokémon Center before. Do you know what a PC is?"

"It's were you can deposit and withdraw your Pokémon," Roger says knowingly.

"Very good!" I exclaim. "Then I guess I'm off! I'll hopefully see you at the league! I'll expect a challenge!" I say beginning to leave.

"Wait!" Jason yells reaching out for me.

I swerve away from his hand and turn around. "Yes?"

"Isn't there more to it? Don't you have to show us what to do?" Jason asks pulling his hand back, obviously showing that he knows I don't want anyone touching me.

He's not as dumb as he looks, well at least in the body language department.

"Like how to catch a Pokémon?" Violet asks.

I sigh. "Alright, follow me." We all walk to Route 19. Once we arrive I begin explaining things to them. "Okay, here's how it works. The Pokédex's pages fill up automatically when you meet Pokémon. And when you catch a Pokémon, more detailed information on it is added to the Pokédex. Release your Pokémon to watch." They do as told and I walk into the grass. "Here, I'll show you how to catch Pokémon." A Purrlion jumps out at me. "Lucario, shoot a extremely small aura sphere at it."

"Yes, Master," he replies and shoots a aura sphere the size of a normal sized strawberry.

"Purr!" Purrloin cries out and falls to the ground.

"Now you use a pokeball after lowering its HP," I say and toss a pokeball towards it. After three shakes it clicks confirming I caught it.

"Wow! You caught it!" they all yell, excitedly.

"Now for the important stuff. First, go find a healthy Pokémon to catch. You need to remember this next bit. It's best to lower the Pokémon's HP before you try to catch it. Use your Pokémon's moves to lower the HP of the Pokémon you want to catch. Making it fall sleep or paralyzing it will make it even easier to catch." I reach into my bag and pull out 15 pokeballs giving 5 to each of them. "Use these to capture some Pokémon."

"Really?!" Jason exclaims.

"Thank you so very much!" Violet says excitedly.

"You're welcome. Now, are you guys going to battle each other or what?"

They all face each other, ready to battle, to determine the best. I walk over to a tree with Lucario and sit down to lean against it. The pokeball with Purrloin shrinks. I carefully watch the battle and the one who won was Violet. I smile to myself remembering how I won against Cheren and Bianca with my own Snivy.

"Yes! I won!" Violet cheers hugging her Snivy.

I stand up and walk up to her. "Congratulations, you really have a knack for Pokémon battles and you chose an awesome starter Pokémon. I should know. Now you enjoy that time being able to hold her because soon enough you won't be able to." I take Purrloin's pokeball and hand it to her. "I already have all the Pokémon, so I want you to take care of this Purrloin for me. Raise it with lots of love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"T-thank you," she says flustered and warily grabs the pokeball with Purrloin.

"That's so cool, Violet!" Jason yells. "You got another Pokémon!"

"I expect to see you and everyone else's faces at the league. I'll be waiting! Now, you all have a great journey!" I say and with those last words I return to Aspertia City.

...

I check the time to read 11:44 am. "Wow, that took a lot longer than I thought..."

"When are we going to visit the girl?" Lucario asks.

"We can go around 1. I want her to have plenty of time to wake up."

"She's probably already up. Just because you sleep until 1 doesn't mean she does."

I pout. "Shut up... Since we have a little time, should we visit Cheren?"

"I would love to," Lucario says.

"Alright, I want to trick him into thinking I'm a new trainer. I need to change." I walk into a nearby public bathroom and change into something else. **{[(Let's go with Dawn's outfit from the anime.)]}**I take out my ponytail and fix my hair. As well as put my hat away. I walk back out, after changing, where Lucario is waiting. "How do I look?"

"I didn't even recognize you, good job."

"Good and thanks. Alright, return," I say returning him to his pokeball. I begin walking around and eventually find the gym. When I walk inside I don't see a gym but a school and get a little confused. A blonde girl notices me and walks up to me.

"Are you a challenger?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Alrighty then, I can show you the way." She walks down the hall and turns left. We travel through the classroom and to the other side to a door. "Through here is the gym. Good luck, you'll need it. Cheren is tough!"

"Not tough enough."

She looks at me shocked. "Well aren't you so full of yourself." She snickers and scoffs. "Alright, I'm gonna get the whole school to come and watch you lose." She walks to the area with all the students. "Hey everybody! Cheren has a new challenger and she believes that he's not tough enough for her! Who wants to see her fail?"

You can hear the sounds of desks and chairs sliding and students running to where I am. They all look at me with no pity. I shrug.

"The more the merrier!" I say sarcastically and walk into the gym.

Straight ahead of me is Cheren up on a stage. He seems to notice all the people coming into the gym because he looks up. "Do we have a new challenger?"

"Yeah, and she thinks that she will beat you easily," the blonde girl fusses.

"Is that so? I'm looking forward to it," Cheren says with a grin.

The students all walk off to the sidelines to make enough room for our battle.

I change my tone of voice so he won't recognize me. "You ready?"

"As always. Let's go Stoutland!"

"Stoutland aye? Different..." I say thinking to myself while tossing out my Pokémon. Lucario appears and the students gasp. Yeah, fighting types are effective against normal types.

"Type disadvantage, typical. That must be why you're so confident. But don't think just because there's a type disadvantage that you'll win. Lucario is a steel type and we have a move that is super effective against him."

"I know. Now, let's stop talking and get to battling! Lucario aura sphere full power!"

Before Cheren could even say dodge Stoutland was hit full blast. Stoutland was thrown back against the stage and tumbled to the ground, obviously not getting up.

The students all make loud gasps. I turn to look at them and seeing their mouths wide open. I snicker.

"...Wow..." is all Cheren can seem to say.

"So? Could I have my badge now? Unless you really want to have a battle," I say and Lucario walks to my side. I toss out another pokeball to reveal my Serperior. "Against your Emboar?"

"How do you know that I have an Emboar?"

"I know a lot of things about you including all your embarrassing secrets."

"Wh-what?"

"Come on! Let's have a real battle!"

"I'd have the advantage."

"Think of it as payback for when I had the advantage."

He tosses out Emboar and it seems like he recognizes me. I smile. "You ready old friend?" Emboar nods. "Alright, let's show her what true power is!" Emboar blows smoke out his nostrils in determination. "Wow, somebody's really fired up! Well, let's put that fire power to good use, flamethrower!"

"Counter it with leaf storm!"

The attacks cancel each other out.

"Incredible power! Now, heat crash!"

"Thanks! Dragon tail!"

The attacks hit each other head on and disperse.

"Energy ball leaf storm!" The storm of leaves plows straight towards Emboar with an energy ball in the middle. "Follow up with leaf blade dragon tail!"

"Dodge!" The attacks hit Emboar head on anyway and he falls to one knee.

"Impressive, you've gotten much stronger. No Pokémon usually survives that combo," I say impressed.

"Can you still go on?" Emboar struggles to get up and keeps collapsing back to his knee.

"This battle is over," I say and reach into my bag for an Oran berry. I walk up to Emboar. "It's nice to see you again, Emboar." I give him the berry and pet him in his favorite spot. He eats the berry becoming rejuvenated and coos in happiness.

Cheren comes down from his stage and walks up next to me. "How did you know this was his favorite spot to be pet? And how do you know any embarrassing secrets about me?"

I laugh. "Have you still not figured it out? I'm surprised, someone as smart as you hasn't figured it out," I say not looking at him but at Emboar. "Seems like Emboar did from the beginning."

"What?" he says confused.

I turn towards him and step back a little when I see him. I think I just got a nose bleed... Cheren is like model status now! Which I already knew, but it's a completely different experience in person! Bianca sure is lucky, but I have someone better in my heart. I clear my throat and speak. "Long time no see, Cheren."

"Oh my Arceus! White!?" Cheren cries out and hugs me. "I haven't seen you for two years! Two years! Why haven't you contacted any of us!? Not your brother, mother, the professor, Bianca, or any gym leaders! Arceus! I should've known your move combos!"

"I missed you too. I am the champion you know, I'm very busy."

"I've heard you've only had two challengers, Rosa and Iris, seems to me like you have plenty of time."

"Fine, I haven't been busy with champion duties. I've been searching for someone and I'm going to visit someone that might know where that someone is."

Cheren sighs. "It's N isn't it?"

"Wh-wha?! No!"

"Of course, I should've known that's what you've been doing all these years. You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah... I do," I admit.

"Now that I'm with Bianca I can tell you this. Ever since the first time you saw him I automatically knew that you liked him, I could see it. You know how I felt? I felt extremely jealous because I... well... I liked you."

"Wha!?"

"It's true... Every time when we would see him I wanted to steal you away and keep you all to myself. But I never had the courage."

"Oh, Cheren..." I say sadly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"No, what's past is the past and now I'm head over heels for Bianca."

I smile at that. "I love how you confess your feelings so openly about Bianca."

His face turns red. "Y-you didn't hear that!"

I snicker. "Alright, I didn't hear it this time, but next time I'm telling."

He growls. "Fine..." He looks at his watch. "12:12, I'm surprised you're up so early."

"That's what I was telling her," Lucario says.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," Cheren says and laughs along with Lucario.

"She actually woke up really early, at 7:30!" Lucario says.

"No way, I can't believe you! There is no way that, White, got up that early! I remember when I once tried to wake her up and I was warned by her brother not to, but I did. She threw me out the window!"

I puff my cheeks out in frustration. "Stop making fun of me! Jerks! Serperior, let's go to Rosa's house!" I storm out of the gym with Serperior slithering behind me. I change back into my normal attire in the nearby restroom and then explore the town. "Now, I wonder which house is Rosa's?"

"It's the smallest one," a female voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see a woman with a blue shirt with a red dash on each side of the shirt's sleeves. Along with a matching red skirt and blue tights. Her hair is up in a large bun with a red hair tie. She looks familiar.

"Ma'am?"

"Rosa is my daughter," she says and her eyes pop. "You're the champion!? Why are you looking for my daughter? Did she do something wrong?! Ooo, she's gonna be in sooo much trouble!"

"Oh, no no no!" I say waving my hands. "She's not in any sort of trouble! I just need her to help me with something." (Who is she? This is going to bother me...)

"The champion needs my daughter's help? What in the world for?"

"I believe there is somebody that she knows and knows where that said person is." (Maybe in my travels?)

"Is that said person maybe a wanted love of the champion?" I feel heat rise to my cheeks. "Oma!" **([{Oh my Arceus!}])**Her face lights up. "Then let's hurry to my house!" She grabs my arm and pulls; Serperior following behind, snickering most likely at the face I made when she grabbed me along with the face I'm making now. When we arrive at the house she turns towards me. "This is our house. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jordan, Rosa's mother."

"As you know, White, the champion." (Why does this woman look so familiar?!)

She opens the door and calls out. "Rosa! We have a very special guest! Come and say hello!"

"Coming mom!" a voice calls back.

She enters the house with all her groceries and I slowly follow behind making sure she's not gonna drop anything. Once I figure she's got it I awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, unknowing if I should sit. Serperior slithers in behind me and circles half way around me on the floor and leans his head against my shoulder. I pet him and look around at their house that's about the same as my mother's house.

"Hey, welcome back, mom. And hello, very special guest," a boy, with extremely messy hair, says from the couch who's watching tv. He continues to watch tv when he acknowledges us and waves a hand behind him 'hello'. Beside him curled up on the floor is a Samurott.

(I guess that's her brother and his starter.)

"Thank you. Now, come on and help unpack the groceries, Nate. This is Rosa's twin brother, Nate."

"No way! I have a twin brother too!"

"What a coincidence!" Jordan says.

"Yes, ma'am," Nate says with a sigh and lousily gets up. Once he lays his eyes upon me they pop out of their sockets and his face reddens. He hurriedly tries to fix his hair but with no prevail. Jordan laughs like she knows why he's so flustered. "The first time I see the champion and I look like this..." he mumbles grumpily then looks at me nervously. "OMA! You're the champion! Why are _you_ here to see my sister?! Did she do something wrong?!"

I laugh because he asked the same thing his mother asked me. "No, I just need her help to find someone that she most likely knows where he's at."

"Why? This person must be pretty special for the champion to be looking for them."

"During my journey we occasionally met and I always looked forward to seeing him and continuously wanted to talk to him. He was really interesting and before I knew it I was the one that understood him the most. Then before I even knew it he was my enemy and I truly hated that. In the end he was just being used as a puppet. Then he left and I can't believe I didn't stop him."

"Mom, I'm here! Who is this very speci-" Rosa yells then stops when she sees me. "The champion? Why are you here?"

"I'm here cause I need your help."

"The champion, needs _my_ help? What could there possibly be to have the champion to need _my_ help?"

"I need your help to find someone."

"Who?"

"Does the name N sound familiar?" I ask.

"N? Long green hair?"

"How many N's do you know?"

"True... Yes, I know him."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back," she says and runs back upstairs.

I turn towards their mother. "While I have a chance, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I used to be a Pokémon Center receptionist at Nimbasa City and also Mistralton City."

"That's where I remember you from!"

"Most people do. You're welcome to sit down." She gestures to a nearby table.

I sit down at the table and Serperior sits next to me on the floor.

We're interrupted by Rosa running back down the stairs now accompanied by her Serperior as well as holding a large round black stone, the dark stone. Her Serperior comes to mine and they begin to seemingly talk. She sits down on the other side of me and sets the stone on the table.

"Sorry I took so long! N gave this to me and told me to take it to Dragonspiral Tower to awaken Zekrom."

"Why haven't you gone yet?" I ask wondering why she wouldn't want to have the powerful dragon on her team.

Jordan places a glass of lemonade in front of both of us. I mouth a 'thank you' and she just smiles and nods.

"I haven't really thought about it..."

"I bet he'd show up when you awaken it," I respond knowing that is what he always seemed to do.

"He probably would. He would always show up. When I went to the league and lots of other places. You know he would always talk about a certain trainer that taught him a lot. I'm guessing that trainer is you."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I was the only trainer he would talk to," I say and take a sip of the lemonade.

"He also said that there was a certain trainer he wanted to tell how he felt."

I choke a little on the lemonade but manage to swallow it; not wanting to spit it out all over the table and replay what happened yesterday. "O-oh r-really?"

"You okay?" Rosa asks.

I give another small cough and Jordan snickers knowingly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright," she says not fully believing what I said. "Anyway, he's apparently searching for you."

"That's a nice thought, but it could be possible he was talking about someone else..."

"Mom, I'm gonna pack. It looks like my journey might be a little longer," Rosa says getting up from the table. She grabs the dark stone and makes her way upstairs.

I sigh from both relief and weariness.

"Could I go too?" Nate asks me.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!" he shouts with maybe a little too much joy. "Maybe I can learn some techniques from you." He runs up the stairs behind Rosa along with his Samurott.

"How old are they?" I ask their mom.

"14, Rosa's older by a minute," Jordan responds.

"So 4 years younger, huh? This should be interesting..."

"I hope you do find your love. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you so much for everything," I say with a courtesy nod.

"It's no problem."

The two twins race each other down the stairs, shoving each other into the walls. Each with their own backpacks slung over their shoulders. Nate's hair now somewhat fixed with a hat on.

"We're ready!" they call out in unison.

"Alright, then I guess we should be going," I say standing up, re-gripping my own bag. I push my chair in behind me and walk to the door.

"By mom! Be back soon!" the twins call out and we all leave the house.

**-~-~-~-~-~-**  
**Happy Easter! What is with me updating on holidays? Anyways, have a good Easter! I did I got a $50 itunes giftcard! Wooooo! **


	8. The Journey Begins

**Next chapter will be dedicated to N!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

We exit the house and I begin to walk and the twins follow behind me with their two starters. The boy, Nate, catches up to me.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"The gym to get my Pokémon back." He looks at me questionably. "Cheren is one of my best friends." He nods in understanding and walks back to his twin. We quietly continue along until we reach the gym. "You can come with or stay out here. It doesn't matter to me. I'll be right back either way."

"I'll go ahead," they say in unison and we all walk into the gym.

Once inside the blonde girl from before walks up to me with an apologetic look. I look at her with a disdainful face like she's a lower life form, which is true compared to me. She bows repeatedly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was totally uncalled for and I shouldn't have done it. I truly apologize."

"I'm glad you found the fault in your actions, make sure it does not happen again to me or anyone else. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," she says and bows.

I continue past her, ignoring the confused states of the twins, and walk into the gym.

"Cheren! Lucario! I have returned!" I call into the gym once I arrive.

"Talk about a quick change in attitude," Nate mutters behind me.

"Ha! I win!" Lucario calls out.

"Darn! How do you do that?! This is the third time!" Cheren fusses.

I walk up to the two of them sitting on the floor and lean on Cheren's shoulders peering over them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing Candyland," Cheren replies.

"Without me!? You guys are evil!" I exclaim. "I can't believe you would play without me! I love that game!"

"You left," Lucario points out.

I lift myself off Cheren and scoff. "Meanies! Anyway, I've come to get you, Lucario, and leave."

"Why? Have you already visited Rosa?" Lucario asks.

I point behind me. "Yep," I say popping the 'p' with a smirk.

Lucario looks, then looks back at me. "Who's the boy?"

"Well, it turns out she's a twin too! Can you believe that? Anyway, that's her twin, Nate," I announce.

"Huh, who knew?" Lucario says with a slight chuckle and stands up himself. "I guess we should get going?"

"Yeah," I say and turn to the now standing up Cheren.

"Leaving so soon?" Cheren says.

"Yeah."

"You gotta find _your_ N?" he taunts.

My face heats up. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm clearly stating the facts."

"You're annoying, but I can't help but love you!" I say enveloping him up in a hug. I can feel him tense underneath me and he cautiously wraps his arms around my back. I squeeze harder and peck him on the cheek then let go and study his red face. Even the tips of his ears are red. "Payback..." I whisper enough for him to hear and he pouts, face still red. "Thanks for everything and I'll see you again soon! Tell Bianca I love her from me and _you_!"

"Y-yeah, I-I'll do just t-that."

With that we leave the gym and continue on our journey to Dragonspiral Tower.

...  
"So I guess we'll fly to Icirrus City and walk up to Dragonspiral Tower?" I say laying out the plans.

"Umm... Actually... I can't fly to Icirrus... I don't have a flying type or a Pokémon with the move fly or even the HM fly..." Nate says dejectedly.

"Of course you don't..." Rosa says, rolling her eyes.

"Then I recommend you get one," I snap. "Rosa, do you have one that your brother could use?"

"Sorry, I don't... I only have my own."

I sigh. "You can ride with me on Braviary."

"Sweet!"

"But that means we have to fly short distances. I don't want to overexert Braviary. Which means we can only fly from here to Virbank today."

"I'm okay with that," Rosa agrees.

"And we will stay there for about a week, I have to check on the gym leader in a week to see if she followed my orders."

"Orders?" they question synchronously.

"Well her gym is a complete dump and needs to be cleaned up or I'm shutting it down."

"Oma! Seriously!" they screech.

"Yes, the place smells along with the whole disgusting city. Air pollution does its worse to Virbank."

"That's true," they say simultaneously.

"Now I know how annoying it is when we talk together in unison..." I mumble to myself thinking about my twin. I throw out Braviary's pokeball and return Lucario and Serperior.

Nate looks at Braviary with confused faces. "Is your Braviary shiny?" Nate asks.

"You noticed, huh? Most people don't realize unless it's besides a normal looking one, good job. Yes, my Braviary is shiny."

"I can't believe I never noticed before, I feel so dumb! That's so cool!" Rosa cheers.

The twins return their starters and Rosa calls out her female Unfezant.

I climb onto Braviary. "We are going to have some extra weight. I know you can handle it though. We won't be traveling far just to Virbank," I say stroking his neck. He coos in confirmation. "Just a short distance, don't want you to get tired out. Also, we need to pay the gym leader a visit." He squawks with a laugh. "Alright, Nate, get on board!"

"A-alright..." he says unsure and wearily gets on behind me. He sits there unsure of what to do.

"You have to wrap your arms around my stomach," I say.

"Wha!?"

"You have to if you don't wanna fall off, unless you wanna sit in front of me and have my arms around you to control us."

"No! ...Okay..." He scoots up closer to me and wraps his arms around me rather loosely.

"You're going to have to hold on a lot tighter than that," I say turning to look at him to see his ears tinted red. I snicker and grab his arms, pulling him closer to me. His whole upper body is now leaning against my backside and from the snicker from his twin I assume his face is completely red, I can feel the tension in him. "That's more like it, all you have to do now is hold on tight! Braviary, to the skies towards Virbank!"

With those words, Braviary, pushes down hard with his wings and lifts us into the sky. "Brav!"

Rosa's Unfezant copies us and takes off behind us. The grip around me tightens and I snicker, causing him to bury his face in my shoulder. This time it's me whose face turns red. I can feel his breath on my neck, it's kinda weird!

"You okay back there?!" I call out loud enough so he could, hopefully, here me.

"Y-yeah..."

"You afraid of heights or something?"

"No, not usually..."

I laugh. "Are you embarrassed that you're the one holding on to me and not the other way around?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"Or is it because I'm the champion?"

"Maybe..."

"Or is it that you like me?"

He stiffens. "N-no!"

"Bingo! Do you really?"

"I said no!"

"Whatever you say!" I roll my eyes knowing full well that he can't see them. "Well hold on tight, things are about to get interesting! Braviary? Let's do it!" I adjust my legs to wrap around Braviary tighter than usual since I have extra weight. "Nate, wrap your legs around Braviary tighter!"

I feel him move shuffle. "Um... Okay! Why?"

"You're about to find out! Braviary, let's do this!"

Braviary picks up his pace and twirls around making Nate clinch even tighter, which I didn't think was even possible. We make a bunch of loop de loops, dodging other Pokémon and clouds.

"What are you doing?!" Nate screams.

"Training. We don't usually have another person to make more weight with."

"We could make it to Mistralton City if you didn't do this!"

"We could make it to Humilau City if we didn't do this, but we always do this!"

"You were planning this from the beginning!"

"Of course I was, I wouldn't be the champion if I didn't!"

"I can't believe this!" he yells clearly upset.

"Calm down." I laugh. "We've arrived at Virbank!"

Braviary descends along with Unfezant to the front of the Pokémon Center.

Nate hops off of Braviary rather quickly and I follow. Rosa jumps off Unfezant and recalls her to her pokeball.

"Those were some fancy moves back there," Rosa proclaims.

"You may not think I train but every second I'm training even if it doesn't look like it," I announce and walk into the Pokémon Center.

We walk inside and I'm surprised by what I see. The whole place is full of loud people and their Pokémon.

"Wow, there's a lot more people than usual," Rosa says eyeing everyone.

"It wasn't this crowded this morning..." I state while searching around for Nurse Joy.

The loudness of the room slowly lowers and all eyes set on me. Whispers go throughout the room.

"Isn't that the champion?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Who are the kids with her?"

"Is she here for the convention too?"

"We need to get her autograph!"

With those words everyone comes flying towards me with whatever they can find for me to sign.

"Lucario!" I yell throwing out his pokeball. "Protect!" He uses the move and the four of us get surrounded in a blue force field. "Push to the front!" We maneuver towards the front to Nurse Joy. "Hello again! Three rooms, please."

"It's wonderful to see you again! I'm sorry to say but we only have one room left," Nurse Joy says apologetically with a bow.

I look at the twins. "That okay with you?"

"We're used to sharing a room, doesn't bother us," they both casually say. "As long as it's okay with you."

I turn back towards Nurse Joy. "We'll take it."

"Right this way then," she says gesturing us towards our room. Once the doors closed behind us she turns and looks at us; Lucario drops the protect. "I'm sorry, there seems to be an event happening somewhere in town."

"Don't fret. There are four beds in here, there's plenty of room for all of us," I say looking at the two sets of bunkbeds.

"Oh good, I'm so relieved."

"Yeah, this'll be just like when I began my journey with Cheren, Bianca, and Black," I say replaying the memories through my head.

Nurse Joy smiles and leaves the room. Once she does you can hear her yelling, telling everyone to get back. Resulting in a snicker from me.

"Black? The famous actor?" Rosa asks with an excited tone.

"Oh here we go..." Nate complains.

"Yes, the famous actor, Black."

"OMA! That's so cool!" she fangirls. "How do you know him?"

I laugh. "You're a total fan over him and you don't know how we know each other?"

"What?" she looks at me questionable.

"We were born on the same day and we live together. Yin and Yang? Black and White?"

She continues to look at me as if she was hit with a supersonic attack. Nate snickers.

"We're twins."

"What!?" Rosa yells.

"Yep, she's a twin just like you," Lucario says.

"I even knew that," Nate says with a few escaped giggles. I begin to laugh along with him.

Rosa puffs out her cheeks out and plops her back on one of the top bunks. "I call this bed!"

"Then I'll take the one below you," I say putting my things on it.

"You sure? I can take that one and you can have the other top bunk," Nate says.

I laugh. "What a gentleman! It's okay though, I like the bottom bunk better. If I have to go to the bathroom I won't have to jump, I can just stand up and go. Also, girls on one, boys on the other."

"That's a good point," Nate says throwing his stuff on top of the other top bunk. "But I still like the top!"

Lucario takes the last bed and lies down. "Then I'll just take this one."

"I forgot! Thanks for the amazing protect, Lucario. I think it's was the best one yet," I say.

He laughs shyly. "Thanks!"

"Well then, we need to go check out the gym," I say and look around the room towards the window. "Come on." I walk to the window and open it.

"What are you doing?!" Nate fusses.

"Well I obviously can't go the normal way unless I want to get stampeded and they'll also follow me."

"We're on the second floor!" Rosa exclaims.

"My Pokémon aren't the only ones who train," I say with a smirk.

"What kind of training do you do!?" they say cautiously.

"Intense training. Now, come on, Lucario."

"Yes, Master..." Lucario says lousily getting up from the bed and walks up next to me. "You first."

I nod and hop into the window's frame. "I'll be back soon," I say and jump to the ground then Lucario jumps down next to me. "Let's go!"

"She's incredibly unpredictable," Rosa says and Nate nods.

"Wonder if she's gotten anyone yet?"

"If she hasn't then there's gonna be some yelling, isn't there?" Lucario asks.

"Well there's gonna have to be, you have to set your priorities straight."

We turn the corner onto the street of the gym.

"I know and it's your responsibility as champion to check on the gyms."

"I should probably do that soon..."

"Oh, master..." Lucario says shaking his head.

"...Heh heh..." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. We continue down the street and finally turn into the gym. Not a thing has changed.

"Oh no..." Lucario says.

Nothing bothers me more than someone not listening to orders! "She's gonna be getting a mouthful!" I storm down the stairs into the gym completely ignoring the white haired man's looks. I throw open the doors to the gym to the music blaring. Up on the stage is the same two band members on their respected instruments and Roxie singing away into the microphone. "ROXIE!"

"Oh shit!" the drummer yelps and drops his sticks on the floor.

I stomp up the stage to Roxie with Lucario trailing behind me. I recollect myself. "Do you want to remain gym leader?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Well then you better savor the time you have left if you keep this up," I snap.

"I thought I had a week!"

"You have a week to have it finished!"

"That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible. You better fix this place up or your rein as gym leader will end. I will check in tomorrow," I say, and with that I leave the gym.

"You okay?" Lucario asks.

I heave a big sigh. "Yeah..."

"Then let's hurry and get back to the Pokémon Center for dinner."

I sigh again and then smile. "Is it already that late?" I check my xtransceiver. "7:00!? Wow, it is late... Where did the time go?"

"Shall we be going?"

"I guess we shall! Let's go eat, I'm starved!" I grab his arm and dash to the Pokémon Center.

**N**

We are now in Driftveil City because I couldn't stay in Nimbasa City, too many memories. At least here we had no memories together, so I can relax somewhat.

"Let's go check into a hotel," I say.

**White**

We finish dinner in our room, all the stares from all the people were bothering me. Then after that we all change into our pjs and hop into our beds.

"I never got to ask, how's Roxie progressing?" Nate asks.

"She hasn't," I reply that follows with a sigh. "I'm rechecking with her tomorrow to see if anything is being done."

"She is a selfish person, but she does care, even if she doesn't show it," Rosa says.

"I know, I can see it in her eyes," I say. "That's just the problem though. She's so full of herself on the outside, but so caring on the inside. I know she doesn't wanna stop being a gym leader, but if she doesn't stop to make her gym more suitable for challengers then she will be shut down. I really hate doing things like that."

"Yeah," Nate agrees. "I understand. Man, being the champion is hard work!"

"You have no idea..." Lucario says.

I laugh. "You're talking as if you're the champion."

"Well I do a lot of the work and I'm like your manager. Constantly having to remind you things is hard work-no, you're hard work."

The twins laugh.

I shrug. "I can't deny that, sadly."

We all laugh.

"Yeah, you can't," Lucario says.

I pout and looks out at the starry lit sky. "We should get to bed."

The twins yawn at the same time. (Do they ever notice that they do things like this all the time?)

"Yeah, I'm beat..." Nate says tiredly. He lies back into the bed and automatically falls asleep.

Rosa and I snicker. She gets off the bed and walks over to his bed then pulls the covers over him. "Idiot... If you sleep like this you'll get a cold..."

I smile at the affection she gives to her brother. She reminds me a lot about myself. I would always tuck my brother in when we were on our journey together, as well as both Cheren and Bianca. Sometimes I even had to force Cheren to bed, he would stay up and read all about Pokémon. I snicker at the memories.

"What a sweet thing to do."

"Wha?" Rosa fusses and her face turns red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry I used to do it too."

"R-really?"

"Really, they were so reckless. I felt like the motherly figure."

"Tell me more about Black!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color? Favorite tv show? Favorite pastime thing to do?..." Rosa says excitedly, naming off a bunch of questions.

I throw my hands up. "Alright, stop! How about you ask him yourself?"

"What!?" she screeches.

I wiggle my finger in my ear. "Oww... Okay... Let's just dial it down a little..." I say twisting my fingers in the air as if I'm turning down the volume of a radio. "That's how I can repay you for helping me find N."

"Are you serious?!" she whisper yells.

"Yeah, I'll let you meet him. Now, go to bed and get some rest."

She removes herself from my bed and gets onto hers. "Thank you sooo much!"

"You're welcome, goodnight."

"Night."

After I hear her even breaths I look towards Lucario.

"Your brother is going to kill you."

"I know... Anyway, goodnight."

"Night."

Then we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Till next time! Bye!**


	9. N and Mistralton City

**As I said before updates are better on Wattpad!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**N and Mistralton City**

* * *

**N**

I stand outside of the Mistralton gym with Zoroark and remember the memories. This is where I talked to White's Serperior to see what he felt towards her. This is where her Serperior told me about her life, where she lives, and who she lives with. This is the place where I told her that I was going to get the legendary dragon Pokémon, Zekrom, so I could command the world what I wanted.

"That whole conversation seems both a waste of time and embarrassing now..." I mutter.

~"So this is where you learned about her?"~ Zoroark asks me.

"Yes, right after she beat the gym leader, Skyla." I smile at the moment when she looked at me surprised. "Let's go back to the Pokémon Center."

I wonder what she thought about whenever we talked? Was she looking forward to our next meeting like I was? Did she have Butterfrees in her stomach too?

~"When are we leaving?"~ Zoroark asks interrupting my thoughts.

"6 days," I reply. "We'll head to Icirrus on the last day."

~"To check to see if the girl, Rosa, has awoken Zekrom?"~

"That'd be correct."

~"Then after we will search for White?"~

"Correct."

We walk into the Pokémon Center straight to our room, ignoring all the strange stares directed our way. Right as I sit down a knock echoes throughout the room.

"It's just me, Nurse Joy."

"Yes, come in," I reply.

The door slowly opens and Nurse Joy walks in with a tray full of food.

I always wondered how all the Nurse Joys look exactly alike and I have still yet to come across the answer.

"I came to deliver you some dinner, if you haven't already eaten."

"Is it already that time?" I look at the nearby clock. "Wow, indeed yes, we would like some dinner."

She makes her way over to the nearby desk and places the tray on top. "I do hope you enjoy the food. If there's anything else I could help you with just give me a ring," she says pointing to the intercom button on her way out the door.

I look at Zoroark. "You ready to eat?"

After we eat we head straight to bed.

**...**

The next morning we head to the Mistralton Cargo Service so I can go see an old friend.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't send people, we only send goods," the man behind the counter says.

"Why?"

"Those are the rules."

"Why not let him join me?" a new voice asks and Zoroark and I turn towards the voice to see Skyla. "I'll let him go with me."

"Oh! Miss Skyla!" the man bows. "If that's okay with you!"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. Where you want to go, N? Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Same to you and I would like to be taken to the Nature Preserve."

"You have to have a permit to go there, you know?"

I pull the small card from my pocket and wave it out in front of her. "I know, I have one."

"Well, that settles it! Come on with me," Skyla says walking out the door and I follow behind. "So, if I may ask, what does _the_ N want to go to the Nature Preserve for?"

"An old friend lives there and I believe it's time for a visit."

"Have you heard about White?"

"That she's the new champion?"

"That's right. Have you talked to her lately?" she asks.

"I haven't seen her since our last battle 2 and a half years ago..."

"I've heard that she's been looking for you."

"Seriously?!" I say maybe a little too loud.

She laughs. "Seems she's taken a liking to you. You should go visit her."

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well, if I were you I would start at the Pokémon League."

"Yeah, I guess."

She hops up into her airplane and pulls me behind. "Come on." Zoroark jumps in behind me and Skyla shuts the door.

"After everything I did, why are you helping me?"

"Because I know that wasn't really you."

"How do you know?"

"White explained everything to us after you left and let me just say that she was a hot mess. She was constantly wiping away tears while she talked."

"She did?" I ask, recalling the memories of me wiping away my tears as well when I left.

"She did," she says getting into the pilot's seat. "Strap yourself because it gets a little bumpy before we hit the skies."

"Yes, ma'am," I say strapping myself and Zoroark in. "Ready."

"Alright, here we go!"

**... **

After we land I take in the fresh air. The pure fresh air that humans have not tainted yet.

"Take as much time as you'd like! I'll just be training some."

I nod my head and walk down the path behind the airplane. After a few twists and turns I finally make it to the clearing in the middle.

"Axew? You here?" I call out.

Not even a minute later the ground starts to rumble and a large black Pokémon emerges from the brush.

~"N! You've returned!"~

"You evolved into a Haxorus, you've grown up quite a lot I see."

~"I've gotten stronger too!"~

"Really?"

~"I'm known as the alpha male around here!"~

"So you've reached your dream too... Great job!"

He looks towards Zoroark. ~"Hi, it's nice to meet you, are you N's best friend?"~

~"I guess you can call me that,"~ Zoroark says with a shrug. "It's nice to meet you too."

~"Have you come to play?"~ Haxorus asks.

"Yes, we have," I respond.

~"Great, let me introduce you to all the friends I've made here!"~

**...**

"You ready to head back?" Skyla asks me. "You've been here for a while." She looks at the sunset.

I've already said goodbye to Haxorus after we spent all day together. "Yes."

"Alright then, climb aboard!"

We climb up and head back to Mistralton City.

**...**

After we're dropped off we return to the Pokémon Center, eat dinner, then head to bed.

* * *

**...-...**

**Sorry it's so short!**


	10. A Week Later

**I have over 1,200 views! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Week Later**

* * *

"Looks like you're making progress!" I say walking into the gym.

It's been 6 days and the gym is getting the finishing touches on it. The event that was happening in town ended 2 days ago, so everything calmed down at the Pokémon Center and us 4 remained; Nurse Joy, Nate, Rosa, and I. Tonight, we are traveling to Icurris City before sundown.

"It should be done by tomorrow," Roxie says proudly.

"I told you it was possible," I say. "Now, I gotta go." I leave and return to the Pokémon Center as it is getting dark out.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Lucario asks from beside me.

"I don't know, we aren't going to check tomorrow. Instead, we will be leaving to Icurris City tonight before sundown."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figure it will be done. Roxie's attitude has changed dramatically in a good way. I don't think she'll have a problem with me again. We will see her gym again once I have to make my rounds."

"Yeah, and when will that be?"

"Probably not for a long time," I reply honestly.

Lucario shakes his head. "Unbelievable..."

"What?"

"You are just so... lazy."

"Depends on what the situation is."

"Lazy," Lucario repeats.

"Then you do it."

"It's not my job."

"I could make it your job."

He pouts and folds his arms over his chest. "How would that even work?"

"I don't know, we could figure it out though."

"I rather you not..."

I laugh. "I'm teasing! Now, come on, we need to get to Icurris City before sundown!"

"Urghh..."

We rush back to the Pokémon Center to collect Nate and Rosa.

...

"Everyone ready to go?" I ask arriving into our room. After the convention ended Nurse Joy asked us if we wanted to get our own rooms, but we voted against it, saying it would be easier as is.

Rosa stuffed away the last of her belongings and pulls out Unfezant's pokeball. "All ready!"

Nate slings his backpack over his shoulder. "Same."

"Then let's get outta here!" I announce and we leave the room.

...

On our way out we say our goodbyes to Nurse Joy.

"Now don't be getting into trouble, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Nurse Joy says with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching them," I respond.

She smiles and we all wave each other off and head out the door.

...

"Unfezant, come on out!" Rosa calls, throwing out her pokeball.

"Unfezz!"

"Alright, Braviary, you too!" I release him and he shouts out his name. "You ready to travel to Icurris?"

"Brav!" he confirms with a nod.

Rosa gets on her Unfezant, I return Lucario to his pokeball, then hop onto Braviary.

"Come on, Nate!" I call out. Once again, he cautiously gets on behind. "Oh, not this again!" I grab his arm and force him up properly. "That's better. Now, Braviary, to the skies!"

"Ahhh!" Nate screams and grips to my back like a leech.

I laugh. "You are ridiculous!"

"I'm just not used to it yet..."

"Well, you better begin!" I say with a hearty laugh. "We're gonna begin our training, so hold on tight! It's gonna be bumpy!"

Braviary escalates and Nate grips even tighter. "Eeepp!"

"I think if you squeeze me any tighter you're gonna kill me!"

"Oops, sorry!" he says releasing his grip some.

"Don't let your grip go, stupid! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

...

30 minutes later, we arrive in Icurris City right as the sun sets. I release Lucario, Rosa returns Unfezant, and then we make our way to the Pokémon Center to check in; again sharing a room.

"One room for 3," I tell Nurse Joy.

She looks up from the counter and her eyes grow wide. "Certainly, Champion White." She types into the computer and out pops 3 cards to a room and hands one to each of us. "Your room number is 2, first room on the left, across from room 1."

"Thank you."

Braviary, being on my shoulders, hops off, since the hallway ceilings were so low they wouldn't let him be able to remain on my shoulders, and decides to walk behind me. After him is Lucario, then Nate, and finally Rosa.

We reach our room and across the hall is a tray with a plate with a few scraps of food and a bowl that I guess was once filled with Pokémon food. We open up the door and our eyes widen at the size of the room. It's as if it's a giant living room with beds, and it has two couches, and a large television. Along with a large closet and a large bathroom. I mean this is a more extravagant Pokémon Center.

"This room is huge!" Nate exclaims looking all around the room. "Way different compared to those cramped hallways."

"This room is big enough for us to release all of our Pokémon," Rosa says with disbelief.

They turn to look at me. "Can we?" they plead.

"I don't mind," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Why not?"

"Yay!" they cheer with high fives. They grab each of their 6 pokeballs and throw them out into the room. "Alright, everybody come on out!"

The Pokémon released from Rosa are Serperior, Unfezant, Carracosta, Volcarona, Haxorus, and Emolga.

The Pokémon released from Nate are Samurott, Stoutland, Zebstrika, Reuniclus, Beartic, and Chandelure.

The twins both look towards me.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna let your's out?" they ask.

I sigh and laugh. "Alright," I say and throw out 3 pokeballs. My Serperior, Victini, and Zoroark. "Happy?"

They look at Victini. "Who's that Pokémon?"

"Victini," Lucario says.

"Tini tini!" Victini says with a big smile and a peace sign.

"Aww, cute!" they say.

In the large room it contains 2 sets of king size bunk beds and, again, like last time we have the same arrangements as last time, except this time with some differences.

Lucario is sharing a bed with Zoroark and Beartic. Snuggled with me are Serperior and Victini. Snuggled with Rosa are her Serperior, Emolga, and Volcarona. Snuggled with Nate are Samurott, Stoutland, and Chandelure. At the foot of my bed, perched on the rail, is Braviary, and Unfezant on Rosa's. On one of the couches in the room was Haxorus and Reuniclus. On the other were Carracosta and Zebstrika.

Everyone crawls under the covers and they say their goodnights to each other before going to sleep.


	11. N, Route 7, Celestial Tower, Twist Mt

**N's POV!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**N, Route 7, Celestial Tower, Twist Mountain, and Icirrus City**

* * *

Before the sun rises, we decide to start the day for the long trip to Icurris City. I pack up all our stuff, which isn't much, only a small bag consisted of a first aid kit, a couple of clothes, my wallet, toothpaste and a toothbrush, my xtransceiver, and Zoroark's pokeball.

We head to the front desk to return the room key to Nurse Joy, but instead of Nurse Joy there's an Audino there.

She turns towards me. ~"Are you checking out?"~

I hand her the key with a nod. "Thanks." With that we leave the Pokémon Center and turn our direction to Route 7.

We quickly come across a problem.

~"Which path are we gonna take?"~

Laying in front of us are 3 different ways to go. You can go through the grass, walk around the grass on a boardwalk and battle a bunch of trainers even at this hour, or walk across a raised walkway.

"I think the raised walkway looks best. I'd rather not have to battle trainers or be attacked by Pokémon."

~"We have to walk quickly so we don't fall off."~

"Yeah," I agree and make my way over to the raised walkway. I wobble around trying to adjust and I've already made it to the first turn to the left. I turn and continue traveling down it until I reach another turn to the right. Once again I turn and then turn right again once I reached the final turn. Once I'm finally off I turn around to face Zoroark. "You good?"

~"Just fine."~

I look ahead to see the sun beginning to completely rise and in the distance I can see Celestial Towers 's shadow reaching across the ground.

"Let's go to Celestial Tower to ring the bell for Darmanitan..."

We continue up the curled stairs, wrapped around the inside of the tower, all the way to the top. Once we pop up to the top we walk over to the large bell that overlooks the tower. The bell that is said to soothe the spirits of Pokémon.

Just as I'm about to ring the bell, Zoroark stops me. ~"Could I ring it?"~

"Sure," I say and smile. Zoroark was really good friends with Darmanitan after all, of course he'd want to ring it.

He grips the rope from the inside of the bell and jerks it down to make the bell sound. I close my eyes and listen to the dongs coming from it; letting it sink in. The sound coming out from it resounds around the whole area and throughout the tower. It has a pure tone and feels as if it cleanses the spirit. When the rings finally stop I open my eyes again.

"Alright, let's continue on to Icurris City."

**...**

We exit Celestial Tower, after about an hour or two, and turn left then right following the path back to the beginning of a raised walkway. Turning onto the raised walkway, we quickly travel along it and come off in front of a house. We continue walking forward until the sky gets dark, harsh winds and rain start blowing around, and thunder and lightning crackling, randomly starts and blows us back.

An old lady emerges from the nearby house. "My, my... That Pokémon has come again, too." I walk towards her and then she suddenly realizes I'm there. "Now, now, child, don't you go heading into the tall grass. That Pokémon might be too much for you. We'll catch cold standin' around talkin' in this wind and rain. It's not much, but come stay in my home a spell," she says and continues inside.

I look toward Zoroark and shrug. "Come on, we are not getting anywhere in this weather anyway," I say and we walk into the woman's house.

We walk inside to discover more people. An old man, most likely her husband, and two kids that look no older than me, a boy and a girl. The older man is sitting at the table along with the boy at the end while the girl is in front of the television. The old lady walks ahead and gestures me to come sit at their small table. I follow and sit right down across from the old man. He eyes me for a second, nods to me, then returns to reading his newspaper.

"Even a young 'un like yourself will catch cold if you get soaked by that cold rain. Sit right down and have some soup, why don't you?" the kind old lady asks.

"Yes, thank you," I say bowing my head.

"That's nice. A young 'un like you shouldn't be shy," she says and walks over to the kitchen to grab a bowl. "In the Unova region, you see, there is a Pokémon called Tornadus that causes windstorms. It flies around the region while letting loose wild winds and pounding rain." I've heard of this Pokémon before... She walks back over and hands a bowl full of soup to both me and Zoroark. "Have some soup now, dears. It'll warm you up."

I take a bite of the soup and it's jam packed with healthy vegetables, and I got to say it's delicious. "Yum..." We both quickly finish.

"The heavy rain is ruining the crops I've worked so hard to raise! What a troublesome Pokémon! I thought I would try to catch it, but it flies around so fast that even when I thought I found it, it just flew away. In one day, it can make a lap around the entire Unova region. In the mornings, it's in the north, and in the evenings, it's in the south. It shows up here in the mornings!" the old woman complains. She looks outside. "Ah, it seems like the storm has cleared up nicely. It was nice to have a chat with you young 'un, if you want to leave you may. I'd hurry before that rotten Pokémon comes back!"

I stand up and bow to her. "Thank you so much for the shelter and the delicious soup, I appreciate it."

"No problem young lad, come back anytime," she says with a smile on my way out.

"I will accept your invitation," I say and we leave. Once we step outside I realize something and turn to my left and walk up the nearby ledge. Tornadus swirls around in the sky and lands in front of us.

~"Yooooouuu!"~ he says and it starts storming again. Then he flies off and the storm slowly clears.

"Well, great, I'm all wet again..." I say looking down at my once again see through white shirt showing my black underneath shirt. My hair annoyingly clings to my face as do my pants to my legs. "Ughh..." I look over Zoroark at the same time he looks at me.

~"You look ridiculous."~ We laugh at each other. Then he gets on all fours and ferociously shakes himself dry.

"Hey! You're getting me more wet than I already am!" I shout running away from him up the final raised walkway. We run all the way up to the entrance of Twist Mountain. "Time for the worst part of the trip. I give you the confusing Twist Mountain!"

**...**

After about 7 hours of trying to find our way out we finally do and are now walking up the hill to the Pokémon Center. It's now 4 o'clock and we're checking into the Pokémon Center.

Nurse Joy hands me a room key. "Your room will be room 1, the first room on the right, across the hall from room 2."

I bow. "Thank you, and if I may ask, is it too late for lunch? We haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Oh, yes, I will gladly bring you some lunch. Would you like me to bring it to you in your room or eat it out here?"

"I think we're going to be in our room for the rest of the night. We are mighty exhausted from our journey today and just want to relax."

"So room it is?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, I'll bring it to you right away. Would you also like me to bring you dinner as well when it's time?"

"That would be most appreciated."

"Yes, sir, I will have that for you shortly."

"Thank you," I say and we walk off towards our room.

**...**

*knock knock*

"It's open!" I call out and Nurse Joy walks in with dinner.

"I figured you might still be hungry even though you both ate about an hour or two ago."

"Yes, it's greatly appreciated, we'd love to eat more."

She smiles shyly and sets the tray down on the table in front of me. "Have a good night. Just place the tray out in the hallway when you're finished," she says and leaves.

"You still hungry?" I ask Zoroark.

~"Of course."~

"Then let's eat!"

**...**

After we finish eating I place the remaining scraps on the tray outside the door. I notice the tray full of left over scraps for the room across the hall. It seems lively, I can hear all the happy Pokémon inside from here. I smile a little to myself knowing there are other good trainers around. I shut the door behind me and get on one of the bunk beds.

~"Going to bed so soon?"~

"Yeah, you should too. You never know when Rosa will be coming to awaken Zekrom. It could be tomorrow."

He turns off the television, turns off the light, and snuggles under the blankets of the bunk directly across from me. ~"Goodnight, N."~

"Goodnight, Zoroark."

With those final words we both drift off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Till next time!**


	12. Dragonspiral Tower

**Wattpad!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Dragonspiral Tower**

* * *

We don't set a time for us all to get up and decide to sleep in the next morning. It's now 12 o'clock and we're getting our stuff back together.

"You okay?" Rosa asks me.

Since I woke up I've been shaking. I guess I'm more nervous than I originally thought either that or I'm really excited. I can't get my feelings in check. I can't help but think of negative things. Will he wanna see me? Will he push me away? Will he ignore me? Will he even come? Will he remember me? Even I knew that last one was a stupid question along with all the rest of them, but I couldn't help but think them... I'm not good at being a positive person when it comes to things like this.

"Y-yeah..." I stutter out.

She gives me a smile and returns back to doing whatever she was doing before. "You look nervous. I'm sure he's going to show up and love to see you."

"D-do you really think that?"

"I'm sure of it. He always talked about you. The question is, why wouldn't he want to see you?"

"Y-yeah..." I can't stop myself from shaking. Arceus, I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't be this unprotected and showing this side to them! I'm the champion for Arceus sakes!

"Even the champion needs to let loose once in a while."

"Are you like reading my mind or something?"

She laughs. "No, it's just written all over your face."

"Oh..." I don't normally do that. I usually keep my emotions in check. Is this how N makes me feel? I've fallen this hard in love!?

She finishes what she's doing and turns to me. "You ready to go get breakfast? Nate, Lucario, and the rest are all there already."

"Yeah, alright."

We both get up and walk out the door into the booth that contains Lucario and Nate.

"You guys are finally up?" Nate asks.

"She sleeps till 1 or 2 usually," Lucario says and points at me.

"Really?! Dang!" Nate says.

"I usually catch up on champion work at night."

"That sucks," Nate says.

"Yeah," I agree.

Nurse Joy walks over and places our breakfast in front of us. "This morning we have eggs and bacon along with milk to wash it down. I hope none of you are lactose intolerant or vegetarian."

"This is perfect!" Rosa and I shout out.

"That's great, have a good meal," she says and walks away.

"Sunny side up, just the way I like it!" I say and begin eating my food as well as Rosa.

"So after breakfast, are we going to go awaken Zekrom?" Nate asks.

"That sounds like a good idea. Rosa, you ready to catch him?" I ask.

"Reammdyaseeevrrrgh!" Rosa says with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Nate fusses.

She swallows. "I said 'ready as ever', can you hear?"

"I'm pretty sure nobody understood what you said with your mouth full," Nate says annoyed.

"On top of that it's gross," Lucario says.

"Well, sooorrry!" Rosa complies.

We laugh.

"But seriously, are you ready?" I ask.

"I'm ready. The question is, are you?" she asks.

The question catches me off guard, but I regain my composure. "I believe so."

Nate says something else, but I don't hear him as my attention was drawn to Nurse Joy, who's walking with a tray of food towards the rooms. (There's somebody else here? Well, that would explain why we got room 2... I wonder if I know who's in that room?)

"White! Hello? Earth to Champion White? White?!" Nate yells.

I jump a little and turn to him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"You okay? You zoned out on us," Nate says worriedly.

"I'm fine, just was thinking," I say.

"Oh," Nate says with relief.

**...**

After about 30 minutes, Rosa and I finish our food. We return all our Pokémon to their pokeballs, except for Lucario, of course, and take our leave towards Dragonspiral Tower.

We turn right from the Pokémon Center and make our way up, passing by a group of 4 friends twirling around in a circle while turning in circles. Then we pass by a woman with a parasol and the old gym. We travel through the entrance of trees to Dragonspiral Tower.

It looks the same as before same broken down pillars and the man made stairway built by Team Plasma when N was going to capture Zekrom 2 years ago.

We continue up the stairs into the tower to the first floor.

Again it looks exactly the same as before except it seems brighter.

All 4 of us walk along the aqua tiles onto the next set of stairs and to the next floor. We continue along and walk towards the big boulder ahead.

"Well, great, how are we supposed to get around this?" Nate complains.

"We have to use the move strength," I say.

"My Stoutland knows that move!" Nate exclaims.

"Then come on! Let him out!" Rosa shouts at him.

"Okay, okay, sheesh..." Nate says annoyed and grabs Stoutland's pokeball, tossing it out revealing him. "Strength!"

"Stout!" he calls and pushes the large boulder into the hole that was in front of it.

Once Stoutland finishes, Nate returns him and we continue up to the next floor.

We turn to our right and travel up the long, curved staircase onto a platform that has many smaller platforms all in front of it with little ledges going on to each one. We take the only one we can and run into another problem.

"Which way do we go?" Nate says frustrated.

"I guess we each can take one and see where it leads to," I say and choose the farthest one, Nate chooses the middle, and Rosa takes the closest.

"Alright, let's see, who's the winner," Rosa says and we hop over our first ledge onto the next platform.

I hop over two more ledges and it seems as if mine was the one that won, since Lucario and I are clearly the only ones at the stairs. Rosa's path went in a circle and Nate ended up starting all over.

"It's the path I took," I call out.

"Stupid tower!" Nate fusses.

They eventually make it to us and we continue up the next set of curved stairs.

This floor seems easier as we just walked up a small staircase that was laid out in front of us. After that we turned left and up another small staircase, then right and up another small staircase, then another right and up a staircase, then finally we turn left and are up into the next floor.

"Why do I have the feeling that the next floor is gonna be even more confusing than that other one?" Rosa asks to no one in particular.

"That's because it is," Lucario says.

"Dammit!" Nate sighs.

The next floor opens up a room with 4 platforms in the shape of a circle with one inside the next from large to small. There are little bridges connecting the pieces, but some ledges and walls prevent you from going a certain way making everything more difficult.

We eventually make it to the next set of stairs to the next level after a mentally frustrated breakdown from Nate.

Now on the 6th floor we turn right and I stop walking, recalling the memory of the shaking ground and the sound of something that seemed like it was on a rampage at the top of the tower.

"You okay?" Rosa asks.

"Yeah... This place is just full of memories..."

"Alright..." they say unsure.

We continue and turn left then once again I stop, recalling the memories here.

*Flashback*

"It's finally time. Our lord N will become the hero!" Giallo, one of the Seven Sages, says and then realizes I'm there. "What?! Someone made it clear up here?! Now! Stop that trainer! For our lord N!" He scurries back and one of the Team Plasma grunts grabs me and forces me out a little. The three other grunts get on every side of me. "Everyone who isn't Team Plasma is an enemy! Use all your powers to take them out!"

"Not one can interfere with Unova's new dawn!" the grunt that pulled me says and our battle begins.

He had a Watchog and a Krokorok, which I easily defeated.

"Our dream is about to come true! No one will be able to stop us!" the next guy I'm about to fight says.

He only had a Krokorok, which of course I defeated with ease.

"Here I come! Plasmaaaa!" the 3rd guy I'm battling shouts. His Pokémon consisted of Trubbish and Liepard. Both of which were defeated by yours truly.

"Bring it on! Can you take on four in a row?" All of his Pokémon consisted of a single Watchog. Of course, defeated.

They couldn't believe that only a child, well, compared to them, could defeat them so easily and all in a row with no breaks. They all cautiously take a step away from me. Then I continued to the top.

*End of Flashback*

I shake my head and come back to the present and notice Rosa and Nate staring at me in concern.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just recalling the memories," I say and continue up the last set of stairs to the very top with everyone following behind me.

I remember walking up and seeing N staring up at Zekrom. I couldn't believe my eyes then, but now...

The tower begins to shake once Rosa travels deeper into the last floor.

"What's happening!?" Nate shouts.

"My bag is wiggling!" Rosa shouts and pulls out the Dark Stone. The whole room turns white and the Dark Stone absorbs the surrounding area, sucking in immense dark power causing Zekrom to appear. Zekrom notices me and seems as if a look of shock crosses his face then he smiles, at least I think so; I smile back.

I walk over behind him out to the edge of the roof that gives you a good view of Unova and Lucario sits beside me, our legs dangling off the side. Then we wait till Rosa's done battling Zekrom and finally catches him.

**...**

**N's POV**

It's 12:45 am and I could feel Zekrom call out to me. I'm guessing Rosa just entered Dragonspiral Tower.

"Zoroark, it's time. Let's go," I say and we leave the room, I grab my team from the pc, exit the Pokémon Center, and make our way to Dragonspiral Tower.

**...**

**White's POV**

I listen to the battle happening behind me just waiting for it to be over.

I collect my breath and slowly breathe in and out. I'm scared, nervous, worried, and excited all at the same time.

The roars cease and the room stops shaking and I assume the battle is finally over.

I turn around to see Rosa walking up claiming her new Pokémon. "Whoo hoo!" she cheers.

"Good job!" I say cheerfully.

"Great job, Rosa!" Nate cheers.

I look at all the scattered broken pokeballs, ultra balls, great balls, and a few others she used, spread throughout the floor. Then each one begins to disappear to some unknown place. I look at the pokeball she used to discover a ultra ball. Good choice.

"Congratulations, you've caught Zekrom," a new, more soft, mellow, sweet voice says.

Rosa and Nate swirl around to catch site of the person I've been looking for, for two and a half years. He's standing right over there.

The man, the one I love the one I've been searching for, is standing right there.

"N..." Rosa says.

He looks from Nate to Rosa with a smile. " I believe he will be happier being with you and-" I stand up causing N to stop talking and glance over at me. His eyes widen and he cautiously walks forward, walking past Rosa and Nate without even acknowledging them, and keeps going; eyes locked with mine the whole time. Tears begin streaming down my face for no apparent reason. "White..." he whispers.

Lucario stands up and walks over towards Nate and Rosa. "Let's leave them alone," he says and ushers them out. Zoroark follows behind them.

N slowly makes his way over to me, never dropping his gaze, and stands right in front of me; green eyes staring into my blue. He stares at me for a second before he gently touches my cheek as if to see I'm actually there. I lean into his hand. Once he realizes that it's actually me he quickly pulls me into a hug and squeezes me as tight as he can as if I'm going to slip from his grasp. I place my hands on his arms and just cry into his chest.

"White... This is a surprise to see you here... So... We Meet Again... at long last..." he says sniffling, telling me that he's crying as well. "I've missed you... so very much..."

...~~~***~~~***~~~...

* * *

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**No, I'm kidding!**


	13. Reunited at Long Last

**Today is my birthday!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Reunited at Long Last**

* * *

**Third person pov with the others...**

"What is taking them so long?" Nate complains.

"She hasn't seen him for years, Nate. They can have all the time they want," Rosa says.

~"Finally, they've seen each other again,"~ Zoroark says as only Lucario understands and responds without the twins into the conversation.

~"I know, right?"~ Lucario responds. ~"Was he looking for her?"~

~"Yes, after he helped Rosa out with Team Plasma,"~ Zoroark replies.

"Well, you finally have Zekrom!" Nate says trying to not die from boredom.

"Yeah, I do," she says and the conversation ends.

~"Why was he looking for her?"~ Lucario asks.

~"Same reason she was looking for him,"~ Zoroark says.

~"Love?"~ Lucario questions.

~"Bingo."~

**...**

**... White's pov...**

I continue to cry into his chest. "N... I missed you too..."

He snickers. "I hear you're the champion now, that seems exciting. It seems you've reached your dream."

I nod in his chest and squeeze him tighter; his clothes bunching up between my hands. "Yeah... I have, all because of you..."

"Me?"

"You were the one who told me to reach my dream, dummy," I say and playfully punch his chest. "I did it for you," I whisper to myself.

"Oh, yeah, I did say that, didn't I?"

I squeeze even him tighter, if that was even possible, and he rests his chin on my head. "I've been searching for you and now you're here. I can't believe it... You're finally here..." I say.

"And I'm never leaving again."

I smile into his chest. "Arceus, I hope not. Stay with me."

"Won't me staying with you stir up the people of Unova and your brother? You know, since I was the king of Team Plasma?"

"We've already cleared everything with the public, even if they don't fully want to believe. Everyone knows your father was just using you. As for my brother, he will just have to suck it up."

We release each other and look into each other's eyes and smile.

"I've missed your smile," he says.

I giggle. "I've missed your's, too. Do you promise you won't leave me again?"

"I promise," N says and we interlock pinkie fingers.

"Now, let's go. The others might start to get worried," I say.

We turn towards the exit to where everyone is waiting.

"There you guys are! You take forever!" Nate yells.

I laugh. "Sorry, I didn't think it would take that long."

Rosa walks up to N and gives him the pokeball containing Zekrom. "I wanted to tell you that Zekrom chose you before you gave me him. I truly believe that he should stay with you. You're the true hero of ideals and White is the hero of truth. Kyurem can be my legendary dragon Pokémon. I believe Zekrom will be much happier with you."

"Rosa!?" Nate exclaims.

N stares at her in disbelief and then smiles. "Thank you... I came here originally to congratulate you and then tell you that Kyurem has returned to Giant Chasm."

"Well, then that's where I'll be headed, next!" Rosa announces.

"You gonna leave now?" I ask.

"If I'm no longer needed," she says.

I laugh. "No, go catch Kyurem. I'll return your brother home."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, now go!" I shout and shoo her off. "Once you get that dragon maybe you'll have a chance against me."

She laughs and leaves quickly on her Unfezant.

"You'll take me home?" Nate asks.

"Now that we're in a place where I can get on Reshiram, you can ride on, Braviary."

"By myself?!"

"Yes, of course."

"B-but..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"As long as you don't fall off," Lucario says.

Nate begins to visibly shiver.

"Lucario!?" I yell.

"What? Just pointing out the obvious," Lucario says.

"You are so full of it..." I grumble.

"Can you communicate with Pokémon now?" N asks.

"No, well, sorta. Lucario telepathically talks to me and Reshiram does occasionally too."

"Oh," N says with a slight bit of disappointment.

"Anyway, let's go back to Aspertia City," I say. I toss out Reshiram and Braviary. "Get on Braviary, Nate."

N tosses out Zekrom and Zekrom looks overjoyed to see N and Reshiram. Reshiram and Zekrom nudge each other happily.

"They're really happy to see each other again," N says.

"Yeah, I can tell."

Nate slowly gets on Braviary and Braviary shakes his body a little to freak him out some.

"Wahh!" Nate screams and wraps his arms around Braviary's body.

N and I laugh. "You have to hold on to his neck."

He scoots his body up and rewraps his arms around Braviary's neck.

"You're going to choke him like that," I say. "You know what maybe it'd be better if you rode on Reshiram. She has a lot more room to work with."

{[(I know I said in a pervious chapter about the move/HM fly. I'm just going to say that to learn the move/HM fly is just so they can learn how to do it faster. This meaning fly doesn't count as a move. Reshiram and Braviary don't have the move fly, nor does Zekrom. I'm bending the rules, and no one can stop me! Mwahahaha! Lol, I'm weird.)]}

"Good," Nate says with a sigh of relief and jumps off of Braviary.

"Lucario, you go with Nate on Reshiram, I'll go on Braviary," I say hopping onto Braviary's back.

"Where are we going?" N asks.

"We're going to Aspertia City. Just follow me. Braviary, to the skies!"

He rises through the top opening of Dragonspiral Tower and heads southeast. Reshiram follows with Nate and Lucario then Zekrom with N and Zoroark. If someone was viewing us from far away it'd look like the two legendary dragons chasing a Braviary as if the Braviary really pissed them off. That thought made me laugh.

"So Braviary, you ready to make them chase us?"

"Brav!"

"Alright then, let's pick up the pace!"

"Bravv!"

He speeds up and I look behind me at a surprised Nate as well as the two legendaries. I snicker to myself. The legendaries' faces turn to one of determination and they both pick up their pace, to much of Nate's dismay.

"Alright, let's show them what we've got! Descend!"

"Brav!"

I lean in like a rider in a Pokémon race. He suddenly dives straight down, piercing through the air, disappearing into the clouds.

I laugh. "Let's travel through the clouds for a while, slowly."

Yes, I know how dangerous it is to go through a cloud, not knowing what could be lurking inside and out of nowhere hit you. That's the joy of it, but we've done this so many times that we've adapted to know when something's coming.

I hear some flaps other than Braviary's and look around. "It's something small and more than one."

I can tell it's something small by how many flaps it takes and how long it takes between each flap. If it's small it flaps more. If it's large than it flaps in long strokes.

You may think that Pokémon are the only thing that are trained but that's a huge lie. Trainers train too. There's a lot more to becoming a trainer than one would think. Trainer and Pokémon train together to get stronger and become reliant on each other, to become one.

Out of nowhere a group of Pidove fly through the clouds and Braviary twirls out of the way in time.

I pat his head. "Good job."

"Brav brav!"

We are now out of the cloud and I look back towards the legendaries to see that they're still there, but stopped trying to look for us.

I laugh. "Hey! I'm right here!" I yell as loud as I can. "Over here!"

Reshiram seems to hear me and looks my way then gets Zekrom's attention and they begin flying over to us.

"You shouldn't do that!" Nate yells.

"Do what?" I ask, innocently. N snickers.

"You know what," Lucario says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, you guys need to pick up the pace, so keep up," I say and smirk. "Now, let's go, Braviary!"

He dashes off again and I can hear everyone sigh behind me. I laugh.

"Wait for us!" Nate yells.

"You snooze you lose! Speed it up!"

**...**

I land at the same place where I gave those 3 kids their first Pokémon.

"Thanks for your help, Braviary, have a good rest."

Nate, Lucario, N, and Zoroark follow and get off after me. Nate literally jumps off and kisses the ground.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Nate repeats.

I laugh along with N.

"I guess this would be goodbye for now. I hope we see each other again," I say and give Nate a hug.

He returns it. "Yeah, I'd like that."

We release. "I still expect to see you at the league."

He laughs shyly. "It's going to be a while."

"And I expect you to know how to ride with a flying Pokémon better and get a flying type."

"Alright," he says and looks towards N. "I wanted to say thanks for saving my sister's life."

"I had to stop my father."

He nods in understanding. "It was nice to meet you both," he says and we part ways. "Bye!"

We wave to him till he's out of view.

I turn to N. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"How about we go to your home," N suggests. "It's starting to get late."

"Home at the league or home in Nuvema Town?"

"Home in Nuvema Town."

"I knew you were going to say that... Alright, let's go." As much as I don't want to go there, that's where N wants to go, so I'll go.

I board Reshiram with Lucario and N with Zoroark on Zekrom.

I haven't ridden on Reshiram in a while. I've forgotten how warm and soft her fur is. I guess she's warm because of all the fire running through her body. It's so soft you just want to bury your face in it. She's comfy and I don't have to adjust my body every second or keep my senses on guard. I can simply just lie back like I'm in a grass field and that's exactly what I do.

"You are so premature," Lucario says.

"What, she's soft," I say and smile, sinking into her fur.

Disagreeing to his words he follows and does the same thing.

"Who's premature now?"

"Shut it."

I laugh. "I could stay like this all day."

"So, you finally found him, huh?"

"I did. I still can't believe it. He's here, right over there, on the other legendary dragon. I think I'm going to lose my mind."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him," Lucario says.

My face heats up. "I-I don't know! W-when the time is right... How would I know I've never been in a relationship before?! I don't know how things work! What do I do?!"

"How would I know? Humans and Pokémon are two different creatures. Besides, I wouldn't know in that department. I'm just as clueless as you."

"Ugh! Thanks, now I'm nervous and it's all your fault!"

"Sorry?" he says more as a suggestion.

"Ugh!"

**...**

The sky is now dark and we land in Nuvema Town as quietly as possible. Which is hard considering you have two giant dragon Pokémon with large wings that stirs all the air around with a loud 'whoosh' sound.

We quietly return our dragons and walk up to the door. I jiggle the door handle to find it locked so I bury my key out of my bag and unlock the door. Inside is pitch black insinuating that my mother and twin are asleep. Thank, Arceus, because I really didn't want to deal with them right now.

The 4 of us sneak into the house and sneak up to my room. We travel up the stairs to the two doors at the top. One is my brother's and the other is mine. I walk through the right one and everyone follows behind. I gently shut the door behind us.

I haven't been home for all these years and it still looks exactly the same. The same purple rug, purple bed spread, TV, bookshelf, white desk with my laptop and cushion seat, table, plant, Wii console, and trash can. {[(Set up like Bianca's room though.)]}

"Sorry, we don't have a guest bedroom. You guys can stay in here, I'll take the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch."

"You're the guest and should have a room," I say, like it's completely obvious.

"I'll take the couch," Lucario interrupts. "Just quit arguing."

~"I will go as well,"~ Zoroark says.

They both leave the room and silently walk down like ninjas to the couches.

"What would that solve?" I ask. Did they most likely do that so we had more time alone?

"I don't know," N replies.

"Well, I need to get into my pajamas. Could you turn around for a few seconds?" I ask.

He gets a slight blush and nods, turning around. "Okay."

I take off my black vest and leave on the white tank-top that was underneath. I glance at N, who's still turned around, and smile. I open the nearby drawer and pull out a pair of pj shorts. I quickly take off my ripped shorts and replace them with comfy pj shorts. They're shorts with little Snivys all over them and a black background. I finish off with taking out my usual ponytail and letting my hair drift down my back.

"Okay, I'm done."

He turns around and his face turns even redder. "W-wha..."

"You're not thinking of something perverted, are you?" I tease.

"N-no! I swear I'm not!"

I laugh. "You wear pajamas?"

"Oh, uh... yeah."

"I'll turn around," I say and turn my back to him.

I hear lots of shuffling behind me and after a minute or two he calls out. "Okay, I'm finished."

I turn around to see him now without his usual white shirt and long, black sleeve under shirt. He now has on a black short sleeve shirt and some dark navy blue pajama pants. He looked pretty sexy.

I giggle inaudibly. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor then."

"A lady should not sleep on the floor," N protests.

I laugh. "This isn't getting us anywhere." I jump onto the bed and scoot over to one side. "Since we can't agree with who will sleep where we can just both sleep on my bed."

Heat rises to his cheeks. "A boy and a girl should not sleep together before marriage."

"Is that a proposal?" I ask, teasingly. "I'm only 18."

His face becomes more red. "N-no... I-"

"What are you thinking about? Are you thinking about something dirty? You perv," I snicker.

He turns into the color of a tamato berry. "Ah! N-no! I swear I wasn't! I'm not a pervert!"

"I know! I was kidding! Geez! Now, come on!" I fuss and pull his arm down so he's now sprawled across my bed. "And go to sleep!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! Go to sleep."

"Fine."

After a while I hear soft, even breaths coming from next to me. I turn to face him and gaze at his face.

(You're here in my bed with me. You're here beside me after all these years. You're an arms length away from me. I can't believe this. You're finally with me and I wish I could tell you that I love you.)

"I love you..." I whisper so softly I could barely hear it myself.

After a while of staring at his face I guess I fell asleep at some point. Tomorrow morning is going to be a pain in my side.


	14. It's Not What it Looks like I Swear! (1)

**Here's some more! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**It's Not What it Looks like I swear! (Part 1)**

* * *

I wake up to the bang of my door.

"Sis! You're hom-!? What the hell!?"

I try to sit up but for some reason, can't. I search for the reason why, and wouldn't you know it, it was N's arm draped across my side and holding me. I'm pretty sure my face turns red. I struggle to move and his grip tightens.

Is it weird to say that I actually really enjoy this?

I look up at his peaceful sleeping face.

(Why are you so hot?)

My brother storms over to the bed and throws N on the floor, causing him to wake up.

I sit up straight. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"Then what the hell is it?!"

"We couldn't decide who slept on the bed and who slept on the floor. I then decided that we aren't getting any where and we both will sleep on the bed."

"Then he should've slept on the couch!"

"Then you would've kicked him out or mom might've freaked out. Besides it's not like we're naked. We honestly didn't do anything."

My twin's face turns a shade of scarlet along with N's. "I swear to Arceus if you did-"

"We didn't," I reply quickly cutting him off. "You honestly believe that I would do that? You and I both know that I wouldn't until I'm at least in my twenties."

"Not on my watch!"

"Black, I'm 18! That means I'm a legal adult! You have no control over me! You're not my dad!"

"I may as well be since dad walked out on us before we were born!" he yells and tears brim his eyes.

I turn to look at N's expression. It's not a happy looking one, more of a sad and annoyed one. He turns to look at me with sorrow.

"Excuse us," I say to N and grab my brother and we go to his room. Hydreigon looks up and his expression turns to worry.

I sit on Black's bed and pull him to me. He lies on the bed with his head in my lap, sobbing. "I-I just d-don't want you to l-leave... too..."

"I know, it's okay. I will always be your twin, sister, best friend, and soul mate. You don't have to worry. I will always be here for you," I say while running my hand through his hair. "I will always love you." I wipe away his tears.

"I love you, too."

Hydreigon trots over and nudges his arm, lovingly.

"See? Even Hydreigon won't leave. You will never be alone, Black." I stop stroking his hair.

"No... don't stop. It feels good..."

I laugh. "You feel better?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess I should tell you this too..."

He looks up at me from my lap. "Yes?"

"I do... love N and I would like if you would like him too. You don't have to love him but I would like you to grant my wishes and be nice him."

He's silent for a moment before he speaks. "Does he love you?"

"I-I don't know..."

After a few moments he answers. "I will try... If he does anything that will hurt you I will not hesitate to kill him."

"Black!"

"I'm not kidding."

"I'd rather you not," I say.

"I will always protect you."

"I get it, now, you need to go apologize for throwing him on the floor," I say.

"No."

"Black."

"No."

"You will if you love me!" I announce.

"Damn! I hate when you go there!"

"Now, go!"

"Fine!" he shouts.

We walk back into my room with a now fully clothed N in his normal attire.

"Hello," N says.

Black walks over to N and stands in front of him then looks up at him, since N is tall.

"I apologize for the way I treated you this morning, for throwing you rudely on the floor. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"And another thing. If you dare ever do anything to hurt my sister I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Black!"

"No, it's okay, White. It's completely normal for a loving brother to say that to a boy involved in his sister's life. I would do the same for my sisters," N says and turns to look at Black, who now has shock written all over his face. "I'll keep that in mind. You don't have to worry your sister is safe with me."

"She better be. She really likes you and you better not crush her heart or I'll rip out yours."

My face heats up. "Black!? Get out!"

He laughs and leaves the room. "Mom! White has a guest over and it's a boy!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Black," my mother yells back, not believing his outburst.

"Arceus, I swear... I'm going to kill him..." I say peeved.

"You do like me?" N asks teasingly.

"A-as a friend!"

"Well, what else would it be?"

"Um... It's time for breakfast! Let's go!" I yell and grab his arm, pulling him down the stairs.

"What about your mother?" N asks.

"She'll be fine," I say and race us to the dining room. "Hello, mom!"

"Oh, hello, my White dragon," Mother says and turns around with a frying pan. Her eyes go wide at the sight of N. "And w-who is this?"

"Told you I wasn't lying," Black says with a smirk.

"This is N."

"... N..." my mother says wearily. "Is this him?"

"Yes, Mother," I reply. I stand there waiting nervously for her reaction. It feels like beads of sweat roll down my face from the anticipation. (What does she think? Will she throw him out? Oh, please, don't do that! Wait, what am I saying? It wouldn't matter. I could just take him to the league.)

"Wow... She's told me so much about you, but not your name or what you look like! I guess that the green hair would be a big give away to Black... You're much taller than I imagined and handsome too!" Mother blabs on.

"I think he gets it mom."

N walks over, takes her hand, and kisses the top of it in a princely manner. "It's a pleasure to meet the mother of the hero of truth, White."

"Oh my! And such a gentleman too!"

"Over doing it," Black grumbles, to himself with annoyance in his voice, while sitting at the bar leaning over a bowl of cereal and glancing in our direction. He digs the spoon in the bowl and brings it back up, now with cereal on it, and stuffs it in his mouth with discontent.

I roll my eyes at him, sit beside him, and pull N's arm to sit on the other side of me at the bar.

"Whatcha making?" I ask.

"Bacon, want some?" my mom asks.

"Of course! What about you N?"

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble, yes."

I laugh. "You're too formal!"

"This is how I was taught."

"I know, I know."

...

After a talkative, long, and awkward breakfast, we clean everything up and I get changed into some real clothes after taking a shower.

"So, what should we do?" I ask.

"I don't know," N replies.

"You need to review Roxie's gym," Lucario says.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" I shout.

"Review?" N and my brother question at the same time, causing my brother to scowl.

"Long story short her gym was a dump and I gave her a week to fix it or I would have to shut it down."

"Dang," Black says.

"Wanna come?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!"

"Then go get your stuff together, cause we leave in 5!" I shout and we all rush upstairs, besides our Pokémon. "Grab your bag and let's go."

N grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder effortlessly. "Ready."

I grab my bag as well. "Then let's get back downstairs."

I turn to walk out the door but am stopped by a tugging at my hand, pulling me backwards into N's arms. His chest on my back. "Wait..." He wraps his arms around my stomach.

"N-N?" I say with uncertainty. (Does he understand how much this makes my heart pound? Can he hear it? Feel it?)

"Do you know my full name?" N asks, randomly.

"N Harmonia?"

"N is short for Natural. Natural Harmonia Gropius. I guess it would just be Natural Gropius, since neither I or Ghetsis want to be related to each other."

"Weird name, Natural... Natural..." I say, repeatedly letting it roll off my tongue. "Well, I guess I have no say in weird names, my name is White... So, do you want me to call you that? Natural?" I ask turning my head to look at him from the angle I'm in.

He looks as if he ponders it for he's looking up at the ceiling as if searching for an answer. "I'd like that, but you don't have to."

"I think I might," I say with a smirk. "Or maybe I'll call you Nat."

He gets a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Isn't that a girl name?"

"Yeah, ooo, or I might call you Natty!" His face turns a shade redder and I giggle. "You look so cute when you blush!"

His face turns to a dark shade of crimson. "N-no, I-I don't..."

"You totally do!"

Suddenly the door flies open and in comes Black.

"Arceus, what the hell?!" Black yells. "Are you kidding me?"

N and I quickly separate.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" N and I yell.

Black rolls his eyes. "Whatever... Just get a room and use protection."

My face most likely is redder than a Darumaka. "BLACK!?" I scream. I glance at N to see the same expression as me; embarrassed.

Black snickers. "Hurry downstairs before you 'accidentally' end up in the bed," he says and turns to leave the room.

"Black!" I yell, then snicker evilly after thinking of something.

N turns to look at me confused. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"You'll see... Now, let's go."

He nods and we leave, back down the stairs.

**...**

"Bye, mom!" my brother and I chant, all of us waving goodbye to her.

The three of us, our Pokémon in their pokeballs, make our way to the edge of town where it overlooks the ocean. That way we can release our large dragon types without getting a lot of unwanted attention. We throw our flying Pokémon's pokeballs out towards the water. The 3 Pokémon are released and we climb over the railing to hop onto them. Myself on Reshiram, N on Zekrom, and Black on Hydreigon.

"Let's go! Follow me!" I yell and we all take off into the sky. "Go to Aspertia City," I whisper to Reshiram. I lie down on her back snuggling in her warm fur.

"Yes," Reshiram says in a soft voice. After a few moments she speaks again. "I hear you like the hero of ideals. Is this true?"

"Wha!? How'd you figure that?" I say in a panic. I sigh. "Fine... I do."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"The girl doesn't admit to it first!"

"But what if he never emits it?"

"What if he doesn't even like me? I don't know! I've never been in a relationship to know!"

"Human logic is funny. How would you know the guy has to admit first then, if you've no experience?" Reshiram laughs and I can feel her vibrate from it, her fur tickling my skin.

"You just know." I take a glance over to N on Zekrom, it seems as if they're communicating with one another, too. Then he glances my way. Our eyes meet and then we both quickly turn away. "What am I gonna do?" I bury my face in Reshiram's warm fur.

...

We land on the same place we dropped off Nate.

"This isn't Virbank," my brother tells me.

"I know we just have to pay someone a visit real quick," I say, holding back a smirk. (And I don't mean Cheren.) "Follow me."

N and I let our 2 dragons lounge around and have some time together while we walk into town. The 3rd dragon, Hydreigon, came with us.

We walk up to the twins' house and I knock on the door.

"Coming!" Rosa's voice rings out through the other side of the door. The door swings open. "White! N! Nice to see you! A-and... B-Black!? Oma!" She looks towards me and smiles.

I nod. "As promised," I say quickly grabbing Hydreigon's pokeball and returning him, before Black could escape. I place the pokeball in my bag.

"White!?"

"Sorry, bro. I made her a promise that if she helped me find N, I will let her meet and spend time with you, the famous actor Black."

"Are you crazy!?" Black yells.

I push him into Rosa's arms.

"You should know the answer to that already. Good luck and have fun!" I say and grab N's arm and run off. "Serves you right."

"How long are we going to leave him here?" N asks.

"We'll come back tomorrow."

"Oh," he says with a giggle. "You're using his tactics against him."

"Yep!" I say popping the 'p.' "Now, let's go to Virbank City."

We make our way back up the staircase to find a huge crowd up at the top.

"What's going on?" N asks.

"I don't know," I respond.

"Are those the legendary dragons?!" a girl asks.

"What are they doing here?!"

"Doesn't the white one belong to the champion, White?"

"Yeah, and the black one belongs to the green haired guy, N, who tried to separate people and Pokémon. Asshole," a man in his late 20s says.

"Hey!" I yell causing everyone to turn around.

"It's the champion!?"

"And that guy!"

"Are they dating?"

The last comment goes right over my head as I'm completely pissed. I walk up to the man who called N an asshole and grab him by his collar, causing everyone to gasp.

"Don't you dare call him an asshole," I growl. "You know as much as everyone else that he was being used by his cruel, heartless father. Ghetsis put cruel mindless thoughts into his head when he was a young child. He's the asshole, not N." I release him and shove him back. "If you really think that N's still an asshole after that, then you, sir, are the asshole."

The area is silent, so quiet you could hear a pin drop, as everyone stares at me with wide eyes.

"Let's go, N." I grab his hand and pull him through the crowd to our Pokémon. I'm so pissed off you most likely are able to see steam come out my ears.

The crowd watches as we mount onto our legendaries. I shoot the man one last glare before we're lifted into the sky.

...

"You shouldn't have done that," N tells me when we land in Virbank.

We return our Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"N, don't. It already happened. We can't change it."

"I know..."

After a few moments I speak again. "I don't regret it."

"What?"

"I don't regret it," I repeat.

"Why did you do it?"

(Because I love you.) "Because you are my best friend and I can't have someone be an asshole to my friend."

"Friend..." N says with a small frown.

"Yes, friends."

"I don't wanna be just friends..." N whispers to himself.

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you."

His face burns red. "N-nothing! It's just you're my first human friend."

I smile a real smile. "I'm glad." I release Lucario as N releases Zoroark.

"Why do you let Lucario out?" N asks.

"I assume the same reason that Zoroark isn't in his."

N's eyes widen. "You listened to what I told you..."

"Of course I did. I liked talking to you believe it or not. I always looked forward to talking to you," I say with an embarrassed smile. ️

"Really?!" ㈸3 he says stunned. "I-I did too..."

My grin spreads across my face. "That makes me happy." ㈴2

"Shouldn't we be heading to the gym?" Lucario asks interrupting us.

"That's right! Let's go!" I yell and dash off down the street.

...

"Roxxiieee!" I yell once in the gym. "Oh, wow..."

The place looks completely transformed. All the papers are picked off the floor, the bar is gone, and the chairs are made up nicely. As well as the interior is fixed up, no more cracks, no more flickering lights, and no more junk.

"White! You said you'd come to check yesterday!" Roxie yells coming out from a door at the back of the stage, that, let me say, wasn't there before.

"The place looks great! Where's the battlefield?"

"Follow me," she says and disappears into the room she just walked out of.

N and I follow, not knowing what to expect behind the large purple doors with a large Koffing pasted across it.

"Wow!" I say entering the room. "You've expanded."

Inside was a large battlefield full of a couple patches full of poison and a few pillars of rocks.

"Yeah, I took your advice and we made the place bigger. Who's this?" she asks pointing to N.

"This is Natural."

N looks at me surprised.

"Rockin' name! I like it! It's unusual and mysterious like your presence," Roxie says happily. "Love your hair too, that color is rare. I'm Roxie by the way, if you didn't already know. Are you here for a gym battle?"

"No, he's my... friend. He's here with me," I reply.

"Oh!" Roxie says and wiggles her eyebrows at me. "He's hot," Roxie whispers to me. "Get it, girl!"

"R-Roxie!" I yell and try to hide my blush. ㈸3

"Yo, Natural, how old are you?" Roxie asks.

"About to be 20 in 3 months," N says.

(So he's like a year older than me?)

"Wow, you go for older men, never would've guessed."

"Stop!"

"Aww, the champion looks so cute when she blushes!" Roxie chants.

(That's right! I'm the champion! Nobody should be seeing this side of me!)

My attitude changes to serious. "Lucario."

"Yes, master," Lucario says and hurls a small aura sphere at the ground at Roxie's feet.

"Hey! What the hell!?" Roxie yells jumping out of the way. "I was just messin' with ya!"

"Exactly, you don't mess with the champion." I say, throwing my hand in her direction.

Lucario shoots another aura sphere at her feet in response.

"Fine, fine! I won't do it anymore! I promise! Just stop have your guard dog attack me!"

I laugh.

"Good. You shouldn't tease the champion," Lucario says and stops conjuring up aura spheres.

"Teasing the champion is like having a death wish," I say threateningly. "Anyway, are you happy with your new gym? You seem more level headed."

"I'll ignore the last comment and say that, I really do like it now. It feels better and I feel great! Like I'm a new person!" Roxie says happily.

"I'm glad to see the improvement. You needed this," I say.

"Yeah, I did."

You can hear a door open and voices enter the room through the door to the stage.

"Helloooo?" a boy's voice calls out.

"Is the gym leader here?" another boy's voice yells.

"Miss Rooxxiiiie?! Are you here?" a girl calls.

"Oh crap!" Roxie fusses. She turns to me.

"Seems like you have some challengers waiting. I'd like to see you battle in your new gym," I say.

Roxie nods and she presses a button that opens the large purple doors. Lots of purple fog drifts out from them and Roxie speaks into a microphone.

"Enter through here and await your destiny! Enter the battlefield to discover your true path!"

N and I, along with our Pokémon, walk over to the side lines to get out of the way of the upcoming battle.

"Sweet! Come on, guys, let's go!" the boy that yelled first yells and rushes into the room.

"Jason, wait!" the girl calls out. "This place is freaking me out!"

The two remaining trainers enter the gym and who they all are surprises me.

"Those are the 3 trainers I gave their first Pokémon to."

"I didn't know you gave kids their first Pokémon," N says.

"No, I usually don't. It's Bianca's job to do that. But I was on my way to Aspertia City to get some information from Rosa about your whereabouts, and Bianca had something to do, so she gave the starters to me since I was heading to Aspertia anyways."

"My whereabouts?"

"I told you I was looking for you."

He smiles shyly. "Yeah."

"So what're your names?" Roxie asks.

"I'm Jason!"

"I'm Violet!"

"I'm Roger."

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Roxie the gym leader of this gym. Are you ready to be my 1st challengers in my new and improved gym!"

"Yeah!" all 3 of them cheer.

"All right! Then who's first?"

"I am!" Violet says before the boys could interject.

"Ah, man! No fair!" Jason fusses.

"Good deal! Then let's get this battle started!" Roxie yells and tosses out a Koffing.

Violet tosses out her Servine. "Let the battle begin."

...

Violet ended up winning, but barely. She used her Servine, a Riolu, and the Purrloin I caught her.

"Great job, Violet!" Roger cheers.

"Way to go!" Jason cheers.

Roxie switches out pokeballs to different Pokémon. "Who's next?"

"I am!" Jason calls out.

"Done deal! Let's get rockin'!"

...

The battle ends with a draw. Roxie's last Pokémon fainted first then a few seconds after so did Jason's.

"That counts as a win in my book!" Roxie states. "So, Roger, are you here to battle me as well?"

"Actually, no, I don't wanna challenge the Pokémon League. I wanna be a movie star, so all this battling isn't going to cut it for me. Don't get me wrong though, I do wanna be strong."

"Ah, so maybe one day you'll come back and challenge me."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I could hook you up to Pokéstar Studios," Roxie says.

"Really?! You can do that!?" Roger says.

I decide it's time for me to make my entrance and make my way down with Lucario. "It's nice to see you 3 again."

All 3 whip their heads in my direction.

"It's the champion!" they yell.

"Nice job on your wins."

"Thanks!" Jason and Violet say.

"Yeah, one step closer to defeating you!" Jason yells, pointing his finger at me.

I laugh. "Is that so? We'll just have to see about that. I won't let you win so easily."

"I don't expect to," Jason replies.

"Wow, look at that look of determination! I'm looking forward to seeing it in battle against me!"

Violet looks behind me up towards N and hides behind Jason.

"W-who's that scary person up there?"

I turn to look up at N and smile. I guess he would look pretty scary by the light he's in, he's basically in the dark and you can only see his eyes and the outline of his body. The same goes for Zoroark.

"Natty! Stop scaring everyone and come down!" I call out.

I could see the blush spread across his face when I called him that as they make their way down to us.

"So you already have a cute nickname for him?" Roxie says, suggestively.

"Lucario."

"Okay! Sorry! Sorry!" Roxie says and backs away.

N gets all the way down and stands next to me quietly.

"Are you the champion's boyfriend?" Violet asks with sparkles in her eyes.

"N-no, he's just my f-friend..."

"Oh, disappointing..." Violet says with disappointment. Roxie whispers in her ear and then she gets a big grin on her face. "Okay!"

"Roxie, don't do anything you'll regret," I say with an unsure smile. "N, I think it's best we go."

"What, why?"

"Because I have a bad feeling! Come on!" I yell grabbing his hand, before Roxie or anyone else could grab us, and run out the gym.

"Where are we going?" N asks, treading behind me.

"Pokémon Center! We should get a room before they run out! I saw a poster about a concert tonight at the gym. We need to get rooms before they run out!"

"Could we go to the concert?" he asks. "I've never been to one before."

"I don't see why not," I nod. "I've never been to one either. It starts at 8. We have 5 hours."

"So, what can we do till then?" N asks.

"Pokémon Center?" Lucario reminds us with a 'I'm surrounded by idiots' head shake.

"Oh, right," N and I say with a small laugh.

"Let's go get some rooms for ourselves," I say and begin to walk towards it.

"Hey!" I hear N yell behind me.

I turn around only to have N crash into me and we fall back onto the ground. His hands on either side of my head and knees on either side of my legs; he's looking down right at me, face red. ㈸3

"I thought you weren't like that?" Roxie's voice calls out.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" N calls out helplessly.

"Hehe," I hear 3 others snicker.

N quickly gets off of me. "Sorry, they pushed me into you," N says holding his hand out for me.

I give an embarrassed smile and grasp his hand. "It's okay." (I actually kind of liked it... You can do it again if you want.)

He pulls me up and we look towards Roxie.

"What was that for?" I fuss.

"Nuh-thin! You'll see soon enough! You're both so oblivious. Everybody can see it but you," Roxie says.

"See what?" we ask.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves!" Violet says with a small smile.

"So, I heard you're coming to my concert tonight! Then I have something for all of you!" Roxie says and pulls something out of her pocket. "These are backstage passes. One for each of you." She hands one to the 5 of us.

"Really!? Oma! Thank you, Roxie! You're the best!" Violet cheers.

"What would I do without my partner in crime?" Roxie says and they both smile evilly then look towards N and I.

"Uh-oh," I say. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Why are you still holding hands?" Roxie asks teasingly.

"Ah!" I say, surprised, and we both quickly pull our hands apart.

Roxie and the kids laugh.

"Pokémon Center?" Lucario once again reminds us.

"Oh, right! Thanks for the backstage passes, Roxie! See you later!" I yell behind me as we race off towards the center.

The 3 kids follow behind.

"We need to check in too!" Jason calls out. "We're coming with!"

"Hurry up then!" I call out.

"Coming!"

They run faster and catch up to us and we all enter the Pokémon Center together.

"We'd like 3 rooms!" I tell Nurse Joy.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again! You must love hanging around here! Every time you come you have different friends with you!" Nurse Joy says with a large smile.

"But, I'm sad to say because of this concert all but 2 rooms are booked."

"This always seems to happen to me," I say with a laugh. "We'll take them. One for me and him and one for the kids." (Oma! That sounds like we're a family! Do we look like a family?!)

"Oh my! Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red?" Nurse Joy asks worriedly. She feels my forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever..."

N suddenly whirls me around and puts his lips on my forehead. I quickly push him away.

"You're even redder!" Violet calls out.

"W-what w-was t-that f-f-for!?" I yell.

"When I ever looked sick my sisters would feel my forehead with their lips to determine if I was sick or not," N says casually. "It works better than using your hand."

(Oma! That is hot!)

"W-w-wha... N-Nurse J-Joy... I t-think I n-need to go lay d-down..."

"Right away," she says and gets us out rooms keys quickly.

"T-thanks..." I stutter and quickly grab the key card and dash off towards our room.

**...㈏6㈏5㈏4㈏3****️**

**So I'm gonna cut it here! The chapter started to get too long! 4675 words! I'm splitting this chapter in half! Part 2 coming soon!**


	15. It's Not What it Looks like I Swear! (2)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**It's Not What it Looks like I Swear!**

* * *

Once inside the room I slam the door shut and slide down against it.

"Breathe... Breathe..." I tell myself. "Whoa..." I touch the place where his lips once were. "They were so soft and gentle... What am I thinking about!? What is wrong with me!?" I shake my head in frustration. "Arceus! This is all his fault!" I bang my hand on the ground. I sigh. "No... It's not his fault, it's mine... I just lov-"

*knock knock*

"White? It's me, I'm coming in."

(Crap! It's him!)

I quickly run over to a bed and flop myself on to it and scramble under the covers. I throw my vest on the floor next to my bag, that I brought with me while I ran over here.

The door opens and N walks in and walks over to me, sitting down on the bed.

"H-hey..." I say trying to make conversation to ignore the fact that we're alone.

"You feeling okay?"

"Pecha berry fine! Just a little light headed maybe from all the excitement," I say. (Well, that wasn't all a lie.)

"You gonna feel up to the concert? Because if not I'll stay here with you."

"Of course I'm up to it! I couldn't miss our first ever concert! I'd feel terrible!"

He turns to look at me with a smile. "I'm glad you're fine." He leans over to put his hand against my forehead. "You're still red but you don't feel hot." Once again he puts his lips on my forehead and I let him.

"I though you weren't dating?" Violet yells, walking into the room, with the others, right at the moment his lips touched my forehead.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" we yell.

Violet giggles. "I know!"

"I call it if they get together soon!" Jason yells running from the room to theirs.

"No, I already called it!" Violet fusses chasing after him and Roger follows after.

"Why does everyone keep catching us in these awkward positions!?" I yell, pushing N away. "I'm not sick! So stop!"

N laughs. "How many times have we said those lines today?"

I laugh too. "I don't even know. How'd they even get in here?"

"I let them," Lucario says holding up his key card.

"Of course," I say rolling my eyes. "And you coincidentally walk in right at the exact moment."

He gives a sly grin and climbs onto the bed above me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't copy me!" I fuss.

"Like trainer like Pokémon," N says with a laugh.

"So what can we do for 5 hours?" I ask.

"We could tour Pokéstar Studios," N suggests.

"Oh yeah! That's North from here isn't it? Why didn't I think of that?" I say and smack my forehead in a 'duh' way.

"Are we really gonna go there?" Lucario asks annoyed.

"You can stay here then Mr. Grumpypants," I say, sticking my tongue out at him.

"No, cause then I'll be even more bored," Lucario responds.

"Let's go get the kids," I say and we gather our things then walk up to the kid's room. "Guys, we're going to Pokéstar Studios, wanna come?"

You can hear some bangs coming from the room.

"Wah!" you can hear Jason and Violet yell.

Roger quickly answers the door. "Yes!"

I laugh. "All right! What about the other two?"

"We're coming!" Violet calls out and runs to the door, with red tinted cheeks, followed by a blushing Jason.

"Ooo! What were you doing?" I whisper to Violet.

Her face turns darker. "N-nothing!"

I start making kissing noises as we leave the center, causing them to blush more. I laugh. "Revenge is great."

We turn left out of the Pokémon Center and once more to go up towards Pokéstar Studios. In front of the gate is a man with a large yellow afro.

He stops us when we try to pass him.

"Sorry, only those with authorized passes may go through."

I pull out a card for the man to read and as he does so his eyes make a double check.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Champion White! You may go through."

"They're with me."

"They can go as well."

"Thanks. Now, let's go," I say and we all walk into the gate to Pokéstar Studios.

I look over at Roger to see him shaking in excitement. He looks as if he's about to burst from it. His eyes are sparkling and everything.

"I'm so excited!" he suddenly yells.

I laugh. "I guess we need to get you a pass while we're here."

"Can you really do that?!" Roger asks.

"Of course."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that you're a star too!" Roger says.

"That's right! Even though I've never been here before," I say.

"You haven't?"

"No, the film crew usually comes to the league. I never even knew that the 3 towns in this section of the region even existed till a couple weeks ago."

"Really?!"

"Yep," I say and pop the 'p.'

We make it into the area and I'm greeted by every person we pass by. They're saying things like 'I love all the movies that you're in!' or 'You're an amazing actor!' or 'I hope we can be in a movie together!'

"Wow, you're really popular," N whispers.

"She is the champion!" Violet says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Here let me show you something," I say. "Follow me."

We continue walking straight only turning to walk around the large tree in the middle of the walkway. We make our way over to the statue at the very tip of Pokéstar Studios.

"Whoa! Is that you?!" Roger exclaims.

"Yes, it would," I say proudly looking up at the bronze statue of me, achieved from all my hard work.

"That's amazing," N says gazing at the large statue.

"How would you like to star in a movie with me, Roger?" I ask.

"Could I really!?"

"We can go right now if you want," I say. "It shouldn't be hard."

"Oma! Thank you! Yes yes! I would love to go right now!" Roger shouts.

"Then come on! We can make you a card there too."

...{[(Sorry, don't really feel like writing a whole scene or something. Way to complicated, lol)]}

After we finish shooting and watch it we've discovered that its been 4 and a half hours, meaning we have a little bit of time to get to the concert.

"Guys! We got to go! It's almost time for the concert!" I call out to them.

"Oh yeah! Let's hurry! Bye everyone!" Roger yells.

That one movie made Roger pretty popular, more that he got to do it with me and people automatically adored him.

We all quickly left and run to the gym. Once there we see that the line to get in reaches all the way to the Pokémon Center.

"Wow!" I say. "I didn't know she would be this good."

"How are we gonna get in?" Lucario asks.

"The back?" Jason suggests.

"Where even is the back?" Violet asks.

"Champion authority?" I say.

"You know that's wrong," Lucario says.

"I know, but I barely ever use it."

"Like a good champion should," he replies.

"Hey! I'm not your pet! Now, let's go to the front and see if we can get in because of our backstage passes," I say and begin heading towards the front.

We make our way to the front to find two large guys with two Conkeldurr security guards.

"I don't like the looks of these guys," Violet says, shaking, hiding behind N.

I walk up to them and they eye me curiously.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering that if you have backstage passes, do you get to get in quicker?"

"What's your names?" one asks.

"Natural, White, Violet, Jason, and Roger," I say.

"Last names?"

"I don't think we ever told Roxie our last names, did we?" I ask looking at everyone. They all shake their heads no.

"Welcome, she never put any last names you passed," the guard says and opens the velvet rope that was between us. "I'll have someone escort you."

"Thank you," I say and we all walk inside.

"You the guys with no last names?" a man asks after we're hanging inside a few seconds.

I laugh. "Yes, that would be us."

"Right this way, ma'am," the man says and gestures for us to follow him.

...

We are now backstage hanging out with Roxie until it's time for her to start.

"You should sing a song, Champion," Roxie says.

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"I don't really know anything enough to sing it all," I admit.

She smirks. "I think that I have the perfect song that everyone knows the words to and if you don't then I'll help you."

"Wait, wait, wait. We aren't seriously doing this, are we?" I ask tentatively.

"Of course we are!" Roxie states.

"I never agreed to it!" I fuss.

"Too late! I hope you can sing!"

"Roxie, it's time to go on!" someone yells.

"Gotcha! I'll motion you out later!" Roxie says and runs off to get in her position.

I sigh. "Oh, boy..."

"You can sing?" N asks.

I realize that it's now only N and I, along with our Pokémon of course. The kids ran off to explore around backstage with an employee to guide them.

"Yeah, I just don't usually show it."

"She's actually quite good," Lucario says. "She sings when we travel or when she takes a shower. You do it more often than you think."

"Well, that's good. Wouldn't want to have you look like a fool up there," N says. "Unless you have stage fright."

"No, none of that. I mean I am the champion and an actor so I'll naturally be fine. It's just that I've never sung in front of people before. I think the only ones who have heard me are my Pokémon."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he says and holds my hand to try to comfort me.

"Ooo! It's getting steamy over here!" Violet says coming out of nowhere.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" we chant for the umpteenth time today.

"Let's go watch Roxie," I say and we make our way over to the side of the stage to watch.

Right now she's doing her famous Pokémon spelling song. Then she does some that I actually recognize. Then the next thing I know is I'm being dragged onto the stage by Roxie.

"We have a special guest tonight! Please welcome our beloved champion, White!" Roxie says.

"White! White! White!" the crowd roars. Almost making me want to be recalled like the move roar does.

"Tonight she's gonna sing something that you all should know well! Start the music!"

Right when she does I automatically know it. I look towards Roxie and she smiles so I smile right back.

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokémon gotta catch them all

(its you and me) Roxie sings the backup parts.

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon, oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon,

(a heart so true)

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Po-ké-mon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place

So Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

Pokémon gotta catch them all its

(you and me)

I know it's my destiny

Pokémon, oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokémon,

(a heart so true)

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all

POKÉMON!

POKÉMON!

POKÉMON!

POKÉMON!

POKÉMON!

The crowd erupts in cheers.

"White! White! White!" they chant.

I laugh. "Wow, that was fun."

"I told you you'd know it," Roxie says slinging her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, that's like the best song ever!"

"Let's give another round of applause for our champion! Who knew she was such a great singer?!"

The crowd cheers as I make my way back besides N.

"You were incredible," N says.

"More like fantastically amazingly wonderful!" Violet screams.

"Holy Miltank!" Jason yells. "You have a set of pipes!"

"No kidding," Roger says.

I smile. ㈴2 "You guys are making me blush!"

"And that's all for tonight! Thank you all for coming out tonight! I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. It's truly wonderful to have so many amazing fans such as all of you. Hope you all have a wonderful rest of the night!" Roxie calls out and waves, while walking, all the way to where we are, instrument strapped on her back.

"That was great, Roxie! I had a lot of fun!" Violet says happily.

"I'm glad, squirt," Roxie says and ruffles her hair. "So, White, how'd it feel?"

"It felt really good like I was floating around on a cloud or something. I had a lot of fun," I say with a smile.

"Good! I'm going to have you perform again when you come again."

"All right! I'll be looking forward to it!" I say pumping my fist up in the air. I look at the time. "Wow, it's already midnight." I look over at the kids. "It looks like they're falling asleep."

"Looks like you should get going before they pass out," Roxie says.

"I think they're already out," Lucario says.

"N, can you get the boys? I'll get Violet," I say.

"Sure," he says and lifts the twins up with little effort.

I pick up Violet, with her now lying on my back, like I'm giving her a piggy back ride.

"Aww," Roxie says. "You look just like a family!"

Heat makes its way onto my cheeks. I cautiously look towards N to see his face the same way.

"You guys are so adorable! Nite! That's going to be your shipped name! I ship it!" Roxie exclaims with a giggle.

"B-bye, Roxie!" I shout and begin to quickly walk off. N follows behind and we exit the gym to be confronted by a lot of people. "N, don't answer anyone."

"So, Miss White! When did you ever start singing?"

"Are those your children!?"

"Is this your husband?!"

"Aren't you a little young to be a parent?!"

"Are the children why you randomly had a disappearance from the league for 2 years?!"

(These people need to mind their own damn business! I would've been like 8 when I had kids if they were mine! These people are retarded! Do they really look like they're 2!? I mean I know they're small, but 2?!)

We ignore all they're questions and make our way to the Pokémon Center and that's where they leave.

I breathe a sigh of relief once inside. "Holy Miltank..."

"What!? Please, Nurse Joy! You must have at least one more room!" a man complains. A woman and two children stand behind him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but all the rooms are taken," Nurse Joy replies.

I walk up, Violet still on my back. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He needs a room and we don't have any," Nurse Joy says.

"They can take the kids room. We'll let the kids sleep with us," I say.

"Are you serious!? Thank you so much, Champion White!" the man says and bows.

"You're welcome. I'll show you to the room," I say and lift Violet back onto my back since she began to slip.

N walks up with the twins and follows after me to the rooms.

"So you have a family of your own already?" the man asks.

I laugh. "Oh, no. I'm only 18. I won't be having a family to call my own for at least another 3 or so years. That is if I have a boyfriend or husband. These kids are some friends. I gave them their first Pokémon a week or so ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming. They just have his hair color and your eyes. You two aren't a couple even?"

(How did he see their eyes?) I turn to look at the boys to see one of their eyes are hanging open his eyelid being opened by sloping against N's shirt. "No... we're not," I say.

"That's surprising. You'd look cute together," his wife says.

The rest of the walk is silent as we make our way to the rooms. Once we reach the rooms I pull the key card out from the kids pockets and hand them to the man and his family.

"They shouldn't have anything in there, but I'll do a quick check." I search the whole room but find nothing that would seem to be theirs. "Alright, I think we're good."

"Again thank you so much for this. How could I ever repay you?"

"No need. Have a nice night," I say and leave into our room with N.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" N asks.

"I was planning that on the way here. The twins can get a bed, Violet will get a bed, you and Zoroark, and me and Lucario."

"What about sleep wear?"

"I'll get Violet into her pajamas if you can get the boys," I say.

We search through their bags and fish out their pajamas. It kinda reminds me of what I had to do when I babysat all those years ago.

"This kinda does feel like we're a family," N says while getting Roger into a shirt.

"Yeah, I guess it does," I say with a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind having a family with you, you know," N says.

Heat rises in my cheeks. "W-wha... R-really?" I stutter. (Does he realize what he's saying!?)

"Yeah, it'd be nice. We'd have a lot of fun in my opinion. You'd be a good mom."

(My faces literally feels like it's on fire right now!) "Y-you think so?"

"I do. You're caring, sweet, nice, harsh when you need to be, and you're just perfect just the way you are," N says. "And that's why I lo-" He stops himself from continuing.

"Bedtime already?" Violet says rubbing her eyes. "But I'm not... tired..." Then she falls asleep again.

I giggle. "You're so silly. Sorry, Natty, what were you saying?" I finish getting Violet dressed and tuck her in a bottom bunk.

"N-nothing!" N says quickly and I look at him confused.

"Oh-kay, well, I'm changing so don't look," I say and grab my pjs out. This time they have a purple background with Lucarios on it.

"Are you serious?" Lucario asks.

"Yes, I think they're adorable."

"I think you look ridiculous," Lucario replies.

"All that matters is I like them! It doesn't matter what you think!" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"What a child," Lucario says but sticks out his tongue too.

"Okay, N, I'm done."

"So am I," N says and I hear him crawl to the top bunk.

I turn around to see the twins all perfectly tucked in in the bottom, bunk opposite of me.

"You'd be a good dad," I say and climb onto my top bunk. I snuggle under the covers next to Lucario, who's already asleep. "That was fast..." I mumble.

"You think? I wouldn't really know since I didn't have much of a fatherly figure. I fear I would treat my kid the same way my father treated me."

"Oh, N... I'm sure you'd be a great dad. You're just as kind and caring as me, maybe even more. I don't think you'd be a bad father." It's silent for a while before I break it. "Goodnight, N."

"Yeah, goodnight."

I smile and turn into my covers.

"Hey, White?"

"Yeah?" I say turning back over to face him.

"Thank you... for everything..."

I smile, realizing he's not just talking about how I said he would be a good dad. It was for all the things I've opened him up to and helping him through all the rough parts of his life and for being his friend. "That's what friends are for. You're welcome and thank you too."

He smiles. "Goodnight, White."

"Goodnight, Natty." I turn back over and fall asleep, unprepared for what tomorrow brings.

**...❤️㈏3㈏5㈏6㈏4**

**Dun dun dunnn! Cliffhanger! Sorta! Lol!**

**So, _how many times was 'I didn't do it! I swear!' said? Anybody know?"_**


	16. Not Good!

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Not Good!**

* * *

"White! It's time for breakfast!" a voice yells at me shaking me as much as they can.

I roll over. "5 more minutes..." I grumble.

"No, now! I'm hungry!" the voice fusses again.

"Fine..." I mumble and sit up to be face to face with Violet.

"Come on! We're all already dressed! You just need to be!" she whines.

I look around the room at the twins and N already fully dressed.

"Okay, fine, give me a minute... I'll meet the rest of you there."

"Okay! Come on! Let's go get some seats!" Violet cheers and grabs one of Jason's and N's hands and pulls them out the door. Roger and Zoroark follow close behind.

"You really do look like a family," Lucario says watching the door then turning to me.

"I kinda like it," I say while getting on my clothes. "It's different."

"It is."

I finish packing everything up and make my way to breakfast.

As I enter the restaurant area I get glares from every direction. Everyone gets up and leaves.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask looking at Lucario.

He shrugs.

"White! Come here, quick!" Violet shouts.

I make my way over to the table that everyone is sitting at.

"What's up?"

"You! Look at this!" Violet fusses and shoves her xtransceiver in my hands. "Press the play button."

I sit down next to N and press the play button.

"Welcome to the channel with the latest updates on celebrities! I'm your host, Luey Jamz! Now today we have some extremely juicy gossip about the champion, White! Yesterday the two legendary dragon Pokémon were seen together in Aspertia City! As you should know our champion is the trainer of the legendary white dragon of truth, Reshiram. Then the other dragon of ideals belongs to the man who tried to liberate Pokémon from people! The story is said that this trainer named N was only being used by his father, so naturally he didn't do anything wrong so he was let go while his father was arrested. At least that's what they told us, could it be a lie? Anyway, later on the champion showed up along with N. She showed aggression towards a man and put her hands on him, grabbing him by his collar then shoving him back once she finished her speech. Let's look at the video."

The screen changes to the video some man recorded.

"Oh my Arceus... This is bad..." I grumble.

The video finishes and the screen goes back to the host.

"Those were some harsh words and actions. Then later that day she was shown singing on stage with Roxie at Roxie's concert. She was an amazing singer! Let's show everyone."

Again the screen changes to the moment I began to sing till the end. Once again the screen comes back to him.

"Seems she threw all her worries of harassing that man for N's sake was put all behind her. Now, everyone knows of the absence of the champion from the league for two years, right? Well, during those two years it seems that she might have been doing some naughty things with N. After the concert they were seen carrying 3 sleeping children that looked exactly like N and White. Two twin boys and a girl. The twins were both carried by N and they had green hair like his and blue eyes like our champion! The girl had really dark brown hair and her eyes were never seen and she was being carried by White. Could they have children? Are they dating? Will the champion's role as champion be threatened because of the way she treated that man? We'll find out more next time on..."

The show ends and I'm left speechless. I hand the xtransceiver back to her.

"Shit..." Lucario says.

"I-I'm done for..." I mumble.

N suddenly stands up and begins to leave.

"N? Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm leaving you. If I stay with you I'll mess up your life," N replies.

"NO!" I yell.

"I'm sorry."

"No! You promised! Promised that you'll never leave me again! You'll be breaking your promise!"

This stuns him and he tentatively turns around with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best."

"I'm not taking 'no' as an answer! If you think my life will be better without you, then you're wrong! My life would be worse without you! Please, don't leave me again," I cry and tears stream down my face. "I can't..."

"White..." N says and walks up to me. He wipes away my tears and we look into each other's eyes. He smiles sadly. "Just until things calm down then I'll return."

I raise my hand up and smack him across the face. He looks at me shocked. Tears continue to roll down my cheeks onto the tip of my chin and onto the floor.

"Don't you dare do this! I-I-I lo-!" I begin to say but stop myself. "You're being selfish! You're not even caring for my feelings! Can you not hear me?! I said I would be broken if you left again! I don't care what anybody else says or thinks! If you leave I'm not your friend anymore because friends don't abandon friends! And true friends don't break promises!"

"White..." N says and sighs. "Fine... I won't leave..."

"Yay!" Violet shouts, wiping away tears from her face.

"Why are you crying?" Roger asks.

"Because daddy isn't leaving!"

I laugh wiping away the rest of my tears. "We aren't your parents don't let people think that."

"To be honest you honestly could be," Roger says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We don't have any parents," Jason says.

"Then where were you living?" I ask.

"Between Pokémon Centers or in the woods," Violet answers.

"What happened to your parents?" N asks.

"We were abandoned in the woods since birth and raised by Pokémon," Roger says.

"My parents left for a vacation and never came back," Violet says.

"Then we found each other and grew up together," Jason says.

"Wow, I'm sorry. How old are each of you?" I ask since I've been wondering.

"We're 9," Jason and Roger say.

"I'm 8," Violet says.

"Wow," I say amazed. (Correction: I'd be 9 and 10 if I gave birth to them.) My xtransceiver begins to ring. "Oh, great..." I accept the call and Black, Professor Juniper, Cheren, Bianca, mom, Rosa, Roxie and Nate appear on the screen. "Hello..."

"IS IT TRUE?!" they all yell at once.

"Okay, the videos are true. I did fuss with the guy."

"We don't care about that! We're asking about the kids!" they all shout.

"Okay, think, if I had 3 kids in 2 years they wouldn't be this big, would they?"

They all give a sigh of relief.

"Man, I almost had a heart attack..." Black and Mother say.

"They just looked so much like you..." Bianca says.

"No, the 3 kids are the ones I gave their first Pokémon to."

"Oh!" Bianca says.

"I guess people think I look older than I really am. Honestly, people are stupid..."

"So, how are their pokedexes coming along?" Juniper asks.

"Of course you would ask that... Here, ask them yourself," I say handing my xtransceiver to Violet.

The two boys lean into Violet to be seen on the screen. Gasps can be heard from the xtransceiver.

"They really do look like a combination of White and N!" they all fuss.

"Nite!" Roxie yells.

I roll my eyes.

After they finish they hand it back to me.

"Now that the kid problem is out of the way... What are you going to do about your position being threatened because of this so called harassment?" Cheren asks.

"I think you're going to have to speak to the public," Juniper says.

"You might want to do that soon," Nate says. "Rosa and I have walked around and the things people are saying are terrible."

"They were even throwing things at us!" Rosa exclaims.

"I've actually had a few rough conversations myself..." Cheren says cheekily.

"I'm... I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I never intended for this to happen," I yell.

"This is not your fault, it's no one's fault," Nate says.

"It's the guy who called N an asshole's fault," Black says. "He had it coming."

"Yeah!" Bianca cheers. "Don't mess with White! She'll pummel you!"

"You're not making things better..." Cheren says with a sweat drop.

"I think you just need to lay low for a while," Roxie says.

"Yeah," they all agree.

"I gotta go. A challenger just walked in," Roxie says. "Bye!" She waves and her face disappears.

"Same for me. Bye," Cheren says and his face leaves too.

"Well, Bianca and I should be getting back to work," Juniper says.

"Bye!" Bianca and Juniper say and they leave too.

Everybody else all leave the conversation except one, mom.

"Where are their parents?" she asks.

"They don't have any," I respond.

A flash of sadness passes on her face. "So what are you going to do?"

"You always see right through me... I was actually thinking of adopting them. I'm legally old enough now and I'm about to turn 19 in a few months."

The kids turn to look at me in surprise.

My mother smiles. "I had a feeling you would say that. You're my child after all, of course you would. You such a kind soul and that's why N chose you to be his friend because he saw that inside you as well as the legendary dragon. Your heart is always in the right place."

I blush. "Mother!"

"I believe you always make the best choices no matter if they worry me. I will always love you my little White dragon."

"Love you too, mom, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart," she says and hangs up.

I sigh.

"You know she's right, right?" N says.

"R-really?"

"I saw the wonderful person you truly are and that's why I opened up to you," N says. "I do confide in you."

"Wow... I feel special..."

"That's because you are special!" all 4 of them say.

"Thanks, guys," I say and smile.

The kids run up to me and hug me around the waist since they're shorter than me.

"Are you really adopting us?!" they ask.

"Of course. I will let you stay with me at the league whenever you want or at my house in Nuvema Town or any of my other houses. You're welcome to stay since you're now my children." I laugh. "That seems really weird to say."

They look to N. "And you'll be our dad?!" they ask excitedly.

N pulls a funny face and looks at me.

"Um... I don't think he'll-" I start.

"S-sure..." N says cutting me off.

I whip my head towards him as the kids cheer happily.

"R-really?"

He nods with a small blush.

Violet snickers evilly. Now I feel like this was all a setup...

"So what's our last name?" Roger asks.

"Yang," I say.

"Your last name is Yang?" N asks.

"My full name is White Lin Yang and Black's is Black Yin Yang. Our mother is a silly lady."

"Natural Gropius Yang..." N mumbles.

My face heats up when he says that. (Wouldn't the woman take the man's last name? White Gropius... Yeah, maybe I shouldn't... Doesn't sound right... I mean why would you want the name Gropius? Sounds like I'm going to grope someone! Ewww!)

"I'm Violet Lin Yang!"

"I'm Jason Yin Yang!"

"I'm Roger Gropius Yang!"

If N and I were drinking water we would've just spit it all out.

"Well, I-I don't know about that..." I say unsure of how to approach this. I look at N. "I-I mean I don't mind but it all matters what you think for the last one..."

N smiles wearily. "I like it."

"You don't mind?"

"No, I actually find this fun. It feels like we're a real family," N says smiling. "Like we're playing family too."

"All right! Those are your new names!" I announce.

"Yay!" they cheer.

"Now, my children! You're next stop is Castelia City, correct?" I ask.

"Yep!"

"Then your parents will drop you off," I say. "Let's go get our stuff and head out!"

**...**

"Wow! Reshiram is so warm and soft!" Violet cheers.

"Thank you, Violet," Reshiram says.

"Zekrom is hard as a rock!" Jason whines.

"He's making my hair get all staticky!" Roger fusses.

"I knew it was better to go with momma!" Violet proclaims.

(Wow, they have really adapted to saying mom and dad already. It feels so weird to have someone call me that.)

"We are almost there. We are going to drop you off at one of the ports, okay? Then you can continue on your journey together," I say seeing the city in the distance. "Also, if a crowd begins to form and I let you guys go, say goodbye to us and call us mom and dad. If anyone talks to you or asks you a question if they're video taping you or recording you, ignore them and don't say a word."

...

We land and help the kids off our dragons and a crowd beings to form.

"Hey look!" "It's the champion with N and those kids again!" "What are they doing here?"

News casters begin to come up and question us and the kids.

"Lucario, please take the kids to the Pokémon Center using protect to get through this crowd," I say.

"Zoroark, I want you to stay with them and protect them along their journey," N says, handing Zoroark's pokeball to Roger.

~"Yes, master,"~ Zoroark says.

"Yes, master," Lucario says and puts a barrier around him, Zoroark, and the children.

"Bye, mom and dad!" the kids say before they disappear through the crowd with Lucario.

The newscasters get that on video then jump at us with questions.

N stands next to me with fright not knowing what to do.

"So the rumors are true? Those are your kids?"

"I will explain everything soon. I just want to say now that N and I aren't dating nor have we ever. I'm almost 19 so there is no way that I gave birth to those kids," I say right as Lucario walks up alone. "Now, if you excuse me we have somewhere to be. Goodbye."

We both get on our dragons and leave.

...

"Where are we going?" N yells from Zekrom's back.

"It's a surprise!" I yell back.

**...****️㈏5㈏6㈏3㈏4㈳3**

**Cliff hanger!**

**What do you think the surprise is?**


	17. Family Reunion

**Time for family!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Family Reunion**

* * *

We land on the small bridge that's in Driftveil City and recall our dragon Pokémon.

"Why are we here?" N asks.

"I want you to meet somebody," I reply and begin making my way to the house on the hill.

"Who is this somebody?" he asks.

"Didn't I say it was a surprise?"

"...Yes..." he mopes like a little boy.

I laugh. "You'll really enjoy this surprise. When I was traveling around I found them and all they think about, is you."

"Do I know them?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I taunt. "Don't wanna ruin the surprise."

"Ughhh," N complains.

"Oh, don't be like that, Natty! You'll know soon enough."

"Fine!"

We continue making our way up to the house and when we do I stop before I open the door.

"You ready?" I ask.

"For what?"

"To cry," I say.

"Why would I do that?"

I open the door and we enter. All heads turn towards us.

"N!" they all shout except one boy with navy, blue hair like a Qwilfish and piercing red eyes. Everyone makes their way up to N and I casually move out of the way over by the boy. I watch N's expression change from surprise to tears as he hugs them all back.

"Rood, Anthea, Concordia..." N says tears brimming his eyes and running down his face.

The Qwilfish boy looks at me, up and down, then jumps back.

"You're the champion!" he yells.

"And you're a boy with Qwilfish hair," Lucario says.

"Hey!" the boy fusses. "My name is Hugh!"

"Nice to meet you, Hugh," I say.

"Could we battle?" Hugh asks.

I look at him up and down. "Let me see one of your Pokémon."

"Okay!" he says and tosses out a pokeball. "He's my strongest."

I look at his Emboar. "Hmm... Are the rest of your Pokémon around the same strength?"

"Yes," he replies nervously.

"You want a full out 6 on 6 battle?"

"Even though that would be great you can decide how many," Hugh says. "I don't think I'll win but really it's just for the experience."

I look at Lucario. "What do you think?"

"He seems to be strong. It might be a challenge like when we battled Rosa," Lucario replies.

"Wait, you know Rosa?" Hugh asks.

"Yeah, she challenged me at the league. She almost beat me, but I still had 2 remaining Pokémon."

"We started our journey together!" Hugh exclaims.

"Oh! I remember Bianca talked about you! You, Rosa, and Nate all began together."

"That's right."

"Then I'll be happy to battle a friend of the twins." (Even though I don't have the proper Pokémon that I usually use at the league.)

"Really!? Awesome!"

"Come on, let's go then," I say glancing at N. (He'll be busy for a while.) We exit the building and take our places along the path to the house.

"6 on 6?" Hugh questions.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, then Unfezant, come on out!" Hugh says and the bird Pokémon appears.

"Come on out, Victini!" I call.

"Is that a legendary?" Hugh asks.

"That's right and she's just a burst of energy!" I say with a wide grin.

"Then keep your guard up, Unfezant!" Hugh yells.

"Begin!" Lucario says.

"Alright, Victini, disappear!" I call out and she turns invisible.

"Aw, man! Unfezant, be careful!" Hugh says.

"Thunderbolt!" I call out. Victini's body sparks with electricity and she releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from her body at Unfezant from the left.

"Dodge it!"

The attack strikes and Unfezant, he falls over.

"Unfezant is unable to continue," Lucario says.

"Wow, you're unyielding. Do you even have a battle style?" Hugh asks returning his Pokémon.

"That's why I'm special. I have no one way to battle," I say.

"Huh... Come on out, Eelektross!"

"Return, Victini," I say and she turns visible again and floats next to my head. I throw out Braviary.

Hugh looks at me like I'm mental. "You know I have the advantage now, right?"

"Or do you?" I laugh at his reaction.

"Begin!" Lucario calls out.

"Wild charge!" Eelektross' body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and runs straight into Braviary.

Braviary shakes it off and looks as if didn't do any damage, which is true.

"How?"

"You don't think we've worked with electric type attacks? We've especially worked with electric types like Eelektross, who has the levitate ability which means that he has no weaknesses because ground type attacks won't work on him."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, is right. Braviary, drill run!"

He begins to rotate quickly to look like a drill and runs right at Eelektross.

"Eelektross is unable to battle," Lucario says.

"Dang! You're tough! I wouldn't expect anything less from the champion! Now, let's go, Bouffalant!"

"Braviary, wanna continue?" I ask and he nods. "Alright, you move first!"

"Gotcha! Head charge!" Bouffalant charges at Braviary and the afro on his head glows red. The front of it also glows yellow. He then slams the yellow part of his afro into Braviary.

"Take it then use rock slide!" Braviary takes the hit head on and his body glows white, right after he gets hit, and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around him. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over Bouffalant.

"Falant!" Bouffalant cries out.

"Wow, he remained standing. Great job, Bouffalant!" I cheer. "But, sorry, that's not gonna work for me."

"Wild charge!" Hugh calls out.

"Draco meteor!" Braviary puts his wings in front of his body then holds them out and an orange light appears inside of his chest. The rest of his body also glows orange. He then holds up his head and an orange ball of energy appears in front of Braviary's beak. He then fires the ball into the sky and the ball explodes, releasing multiple orange spheres at Bouffalant. He faints.

"Flygon, come on!" Hugh yells tossing him out.

"Braviary?"

He nods. "Bravv!"

"Draco meteor!" I call out.

"You too, Flygon!"

The two draco meteors cancel each other out.

"Brave bird, Braviary!" Braviary flies straight into the air and his body becomes surrounded in red fire. He then flies straight at Flygon and the fire around his body turns into a light blue aura, and he slams into Flygon at full force before Hugh can even react. Braviary flies back to me.

"Flygon, stone edge!" His eyes glow white and two light blue rings appear around his body. The rings then glow white and form into white stones that spin around his body. The white glow then fades into gray rocks. Flygon then fires the stones at Braviary.

"Counter it with rock slide!" I call out.

Braviary gets pelted the stones while Flygon gets attacked by rocks. Smoke fills the air blinding me from seeing the battle.

"I know that you can still continue, Braviary! Draco meteor!"

"Draco meteor as well, Flygon!"

I see a small light a little ways in front of me that shoots up into the sky and bursts into many other lights. I knew that that was draco meteor, but I don't know if that was my Pokémon or Hugh's.

Once the smoke finally clears, I could see Braviary standing on the ground, too tired to continue flying, breathing heavily, and Flygon sprawled out across the ground, fainted.

"Braviary, come on and rest," I say and he trots over and collapses next to me at my feet, dead asleep.

"Return, Flygon. You did a great job," Hugh says. "Well, I guess I basically knocked out one of your Pokémon." He laughs nervously. "Semipour."

"Victini, you ready?" I ask. She nods, hesitantly. "Trust me." She floats back into the battlefield.

"We have a strategy against electric type moves."

"And we have a strategy against water types, well sorta, since we don't really have a specific style," I say.

"Right. Now, Semipour use acrobatics!" He tackles Victini several times while running so fast that he seems to leave behind two afterimages.

"Huh, a flying type move... Interesting... Victini use psychic and catch him!" Victini does as I told and Semipour's body becomes outlined in pink. "Slam him down!" She throws him into the air and slams him into the ground. "Now, vanish."

"Semipour use surf and cover the field!"

"Victini, evaporate it with searing shot!" Victini crouches her body together and her whole body glows pale red. Her body then becomes surrounded in a teardrop-shape red flame and she also surrounds her body in a round yellow fire. Then she bursts right as the surf attack hits and she doesn't get affected. Steam fills the air making it hard to see our Pokémon. "Energy ball!" Victini opens her mouth and a green energy ball appears in front of it and then she fires the ball at Semipour with a direct hit.

"Semipour!" Hugh yells.

The steam clears and Victini is flying around happily while Semipour is knocked out.

"Victini, come back."

"Alright, time for my strongest! Emboar, it's your turn!" Hugh says and tosses out his pokeball.

"Zoroark."

"Wow, she's a shiny! Cool! Wait, you know that I have the advantage again?" Hugh says.

"I know, maybe I'm giving you the advantage. You go first."

"Or not... Emboar use hammer arm," Hugh calls out.

"Double team!"

Zoroark multiplies and makes a circle around Emboar. Emboar's hammer arm goes through a fake.

"Crap! Scald around in a circle!"

"A water move from a fire type? I'm impressed! Double double team!"

The first round of Zoroark get washed away by scald but right behind them are another circle of Zoroark and another after that.

"Damn, she's fast..."

"That's right! Doesn't matter if you have the advantage. I've got speed on my side! Dig!"

All the Zoroarks disappear under the ground and all come up from the ground and pummel Emboar making him fall to the ground on one knee. All the Zoroarks disappear and the real one looks shocked that Emboar is still standing.

"That's my Emboar! Use fire blast!" Emboar creates a ball of fire from the flames around his neck and fires a 大-shaped blast at Zoroark.

"Counter it with night daze!" Zoroark's eyes glow light blue and her body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. She then raises her arms above her head. When she does, the aura around her forearms gets thicker. She then slams her arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around her. The more consolidated the aura is around Zoroark's arms, the more powerful the attack becomes. The attacks collide but pass through each other from the sides and hits its target. Both Pokémon get hit but only one remains standing which is the shiny one.

"Damn! Great job, Emboar, please rest," Hugh says.

"That was a good battle, Hugh, we should do it again some day. Call me," I say handing him my xtransceiver. He enters his number as I enter mine in his. "Once you get stronger that is."

He laughs. "Of course. I need to get to the Pokémon Center now, so... Anyway, who is this N guy?"

"He was a pawn in Ghetsis' plan. Ghetsis used him as a puppet and made N the king of Team Plasma and made N think that all Pokémon are harmed by people. Because he's a sick minded freak!"

"Holy crap! That was him! I've heard of him from the ex-Plasma members, but I never knew who he was exactly," Hugh says. "That must've been terrible... Your whole life turning out to be one big lie."

"Yeah..."

"So, how do you know him?" Hugh asks while we walk together to the Pokémon Center.

"2 and a half years ago, I disbanded Team Plasma and had Ghetsis arrested while we let N go. It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world," he says with a smile.

"Alright then, it all began when I started my journey..."

**... Time Skip bc there is no way I'm explaining all that... You all already know the story, hopefully... Why would you be reading this story otherwise? Just reread the first chapter...**

"Wow, that's... intense..." Hugh says gobsmacked.

"Yeah... My journey was one for the books, but isn't everybody's? I mean your's wasn't a walk in the park either, was it?"

"No... It was difficult, too. I hated Team Plasma because they stole a Purrloin from my little sister that my grandfather gave to her. I looked for that Purrloin every time I'd fight Team Plasma, then I eventually found it but it wasn't a Purrloin anymore it evolved into a Liepard, and man did it hate me. I did get her back though."

"Aww, that's so sweet! What a nice big brother you are! You must really love your little sister."

His face turns the same color as his jacket. "Yeah..."

We begin making our way back to the house full of ex-Plasma members.

"If you wanna get a girl you need to tell them that story. It could make them fall for you pretty easily I bet," I say.

He laughs shyly. "Really? Did it work on you?"

"If I was your age and if my heart didn't already belong to someone else, maybe," I say.

"So the rumors are true?"

"About N, the kids, and I?"

"Yeah," Hugh says.

"No, as I told you in my story about my journey, N left, apparently to the Kanto region, and I searched for him for those years. I recently found him so it's impossible if those kids were mine, besides those kids are the ages of 8 and 9, so there is no way those are my kids unless I gave birth at the age of 9 and 10, which would never of happened especially since I didn't know N at that age. Anyways, Bianca wasn't able to go to Aspertia to deliver those three kids their new Pokémon and I was already going there to get info about N from Rosa, so I gave them their first Pokémon. Then we parted ways and then we met back up in Virbank when I was with N. That's when all the rumors started to spread because those kids do look like a combination of N and I, besides Violet's eyes. Anyway, it turns out the kids are orphans and I'm legally old enough to adopt them so, that's what I did. They wanted N to be the dad and he actually agreed, but that doesn't mean we're a couple!"

"But you wanna be," Hugh says. "Because you love him."

I laugh shyly. "Yeah... a lot."

"Have you told him?" he asks.

"No, and I'm starting to get peeved," Lucario says, interrupting. "I mean it's so obvious that he loves you too. You're so oblivious."

"He does? How do you know?"

"Zoroark told me," Lucario says.

"When?!"

"When we left you two alone when you reunited," Lucario says.

"Arceus, I'm so stupid! He was dropping hints constantly and I just blew them off!" I complain.

_'I've missed you... so very much...'_  
_'And I'm, never leaving again.'_  
_'I've missed your smile.'_  
_When he hugged me from behind._  
_'Friend...' he says with a frown, then mutters to himself._  
_He smiles shyly after I told him I was looking for him._  
_When he blushes when I call him 'Natty.'_  
_When he blushed everytime when we were caught in a awkward position._  
_When he checked my temperature._  
_When he held my hand to comfort me._  
_'This kinda feels like we're a family.'_  
_'I wouldn't mind having a family with you, you know.'_  
_'Yeah, it'd be nice. We'd have a lot of fun in my opinion. You'd be a good mom.'_  
_'You're caring, sweet, nice, harsh when you need to be, and you're perfect just the way you are.'_

"You know he almost told you he loves you," Lucario says.

"What, when?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice, it was pretty loud, but he cut himself off. It was when you were changing Violet into her pajamas. I guess you blew it off when she awoke for a few seconds..."

_'And that's why I lo-'_

"OMA!" I suddenly yell, making Lucario and Hugh jump. I laugh shyly. "Sorry..." (He was going to tell me he loved me!)

We walk inside the house.

"We're back!" Hugh bellows once inside.

I feel N's gaze on me but I don't have the power in me to look at him. I'm too flustered to do so.

"Thank you for bringing N to see us, White. We really appreciate it. We're so glad that he's okay," Rood, an ex-Plasma sage, says.

"Now we can finally relax some," Concordia, the blonde sister, says.

"But, now we have something else we wanna talk about," Anthea, the pink haired sister, says and grabs my arm.

"What?" I ask tentatively.

"Just come with us, your guard stays here," Concordia says, looking at Lucario.

"I'll be right back, stay here," I tell Lucario and he nods.

They drag me down the stairs in the back of the building and close the door I never knew was there before that's at the end of the stairs.

"So, you and our brother, huh?" Anthea says suggestively.

My face heats up. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You and N being an item," Concordia says.

"We aren't an item!"

"That's not what N and the TV say," Anthea says sitting down on one of the two beds.

"Wait, what did N say?" I ask.

"He said that apparently you two are the adoptive parents of those kids," Concordia teases sitting down next to Anthea.

"They pleaded for him to be the dad. That doesn't make us a couple," I say blowing it off.

"Legally it does," Anthea says.

My face gets even more hot.

"You love each other don't you?" Concordia asks.

"... I love him, yes... but, I don't know about him..."

They both giggle. "Of course he loves you!" they both shout. "Nite! Nite! Nite!"

"Did Roxie tell you that name?!"

"Who's Roxie? Is she a Nite shipper?" Concordia asks excitedly.

"... Yes..." I say. "She made that name up too..."

"OMA! That's awesome! We aren't the only ones!" Anthea says excitedly.

"All of ex-Team Plasma ships you two!" Concordia says.

I laugh nervously. Why does it feel like I'm being pressured.

"Did he tell you that he loves me?" I ask.

They giggle. "That's for us to know and you to find out!" they chant.

"Damn..." I say.

"Are you going to tell him?" they ask.

"I want to, but just haven't..."

"Because you want him to confess first," Concordia says.

"As do most girls," Anthea says.

I slowly nod my head. "I guess..."

"You'll be Team Plasma's queen," Anthea says.

"Wait, Team Plasma's back again?!" I yell.

"Yes, but in a good way. We discussed it with N and he said he'll be the king again if it's for the reason we told him," Concordia says.

"We wanna build back up Team Plasma to be a company that helps injured, abused, or abandoned Pokémon," Anthea says. "Without our father."

"Wow... I think that's a great idea. That could make up for all the crimes that Ghetsis made you do."

"Exactly, that's what we were thinking," they say.

"I would help out with it, getting it started up and everything. I'll even help fund it."

"Will you really?!" they ask happily. "That would be too much trouble since you have this scandal in your hands."

"Does it ever freak you out that you two say the same thing at the same time?"

"Not really," they say and laugh.

I laugh along with them. "No, it's no trouble. I can handle it. I'm the champion, it's my responsibility to be able to handle a lot of problems."

"You and N better get married. You're the only one that we approve of to marry him," they, once again, say together.

"I'm only 18! I won't get married till I'm at or past the age of 21!"

"Why 21?" Anthea asks.

"That's the age you can drink," Concordia says. "And you have to drink at your wedding!"

"How old are the both of you?" I ask.

"22," they say.

"You're the same age?"

"We're fraternal twins," they say.

"That's why you speak at the same time..." I say. "Anyway, I'll help."

"We don't want your help unless you marry Natural," Concordia says.

"I'll only marry N if he asks," I say. "No arranged marriages."

"That's still a yes in my book!" Anthea says happily.

"Let's go tell everyone!" Concordia says happily.

"NO!" I yell. They look at me with confusion. "When N and I leave, then you can."

"Fine..." they say, sighing in defeat.

"I'm just saying we better be aunts sooner or later to his actual kids not adopted ones," Concordia says.

My face feels like I just ate an enigma berry, which is the hottest berry known.

"Of course we love the adopted ones just as much," they say together.

"Again, I'm only 18!"

"That's old enough," they reply. "It's just not preferred."

"If I won't get married till I'm 21 then I'm definitely not doing _it_ before!"

They giggle and stand up. "Let's go back upstairs."

We begin to walk back upstairs and I keep my head low, too embarrassed from our chat.

"Man, that was a long talk! What did you all talk about?" Rood says suggestively.

"She'll agreed to be the queen!" they chant.

"Guys!" I fuss.

"Meaning she'll help us," they say.

"Great! Wonderful! Oh, and White, how is the Zorua I gave you?" Rood asks.

I toss out Zoroark's pokeball. "He's doing great."

"Wow, look at you! You evolved! How wonderful!" Rood says with glee. "It seems that he's a lot happier."

"I'd like to think that my Pokémon are happy. I get worried when they aren't," I say getting a smile from N then everyone else follows.

"That's the perfect bride for our brother no doubt," the girls whisper so only Rood and I could hear.

"How true that is!" Rood exclaims, giving me a slap on the back, causing me to fall forward into N, luckily he caught me.

They all snicker.

"Aww, look at our little Natural's blush!" the girls squeal.

I shuffle my vision up to N's face which he realizes and turns his face away so I won't see, causing me to pout.

"So, how long are you two going to hold each other?" Concordia asks, teasingly.

Now it's my turn to blush and quickly jump up and shuffle away from him; my glance cast at the floor, suddenly finding the color of it interesting. They all snicker.

"You two are too cute!" Anthea cheers.

"White, I think I've caught up with them enough we can leave now," N says, forcefully shoving me out from their grasps of embarrassment.

"Bye, Rood, Concordia, Anthea, and Hugh, among the many others!" I call out waving behind me as N pushed me out. Lucario and my Zoroark follow behind me.

Once the door shuts behind us he stops pushing me. I whirl around to look at him and he turns his face away as I stare.

"Thanks... for bringing me to see them. I needed that more then I thought..."

I hug him. "You're welcome! Now, come on, we need to go return my brother's Hydreigon." I let him go and grab my pokeballs.

I release Reshiram, return Zoroark, and get onto Reshiram's back with Lucario. N of course gets on Zekrom and we make our way back to Aspertia City.

...

We land on the hill and make our way down to Rosa and Nate's house. I knock on the door and it's answered by Nate a few seconds later.

"White! N!" he yells, surprised.

"Nate!" I laugh. "Where's my brother?" I ask.

"Oh, he's out with Rosa. I think they went to a nearby cafe for dinner."

I giggle. "Ooo, I'm going to tease him so much when I see him again! That'll be fun! Anyway," I say and grab Hydreigon's pokeball and hand it to Nate. "This is Black's Hydreigon, give it to him when they return, will ya?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks, gotta go! We gotta eat dinner ourselves! See you later!"

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun," Nate says and we depart.

"Where are we going to eat?" N asks.

"With our kids," I say then realize how embarrassing that was and my face turns crimson.

He laughs. "Cool beans."

I laugh. "Cool beans? Where did you hear that from?"

"I remember you said it," N says.

"Did I?" I laugh. "Maybe, it just sounded unnatural coming from you. Now, let's go before the kids might eat before us."

...

We land in Castelia City at the same dock and make our way to the Pokémon Center. Once we enter right away we spot the two green haired boys and the black and red Pokémon accompanying them.

"Roger, Jason, Violet!" I call out and they turn to us.

"Momma!" Violet cheers and runs up to hug me. The others follow closely behind.

"Hey, you guys wanna go out to eat?" I suggest.

"Really?!" they all say excitedly.

"Yeah, I wanna spend as much time as I can with you all. You never know when the league will start getting challengers and I won't be able to talk with you for a while," I say.

"That's true," Roger says.

"I know a little cafe near here and right next to it is the famous Casteliacone, so we can get some after," I say.

"Yay!" they cheer.

"Then let's go!" I cheer and we exit to have dinner.

* * *

**Please read the rest!**

**Thought it was time for a little battle scene! Sorry, if it wasn't that good! I tried! The next chapter might be short or long idk yet. Depends on what I can think of for them to happen at dinner.**

**So how do you like them being their kids?**


	18. Family Dinner

**New family time!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Family Dinner**

* * *

We make our way to the diner.

"How many?"

"5 with more than 20 Pokémon," I say.

"Wow, right this way," the lady says and leads us into a large corner with enough room for everyone. We all take our seats. "You're waiter will arrive shortly."

"Thank you," I say and she walks off. "Get whatever you want, I'm paying."

"Yay!" the kids cheer.

"Alright, then let's let out our Pokémon," I say.

"All right!" they cheer once again.

I, of course, toss out Victini, Braviary, Zoroark, and Serperior.

N tosses out a female Ninetales, Arcanine, Rapidash, Shiftry, and a female Leafeon. The others were all boys.

Violet lets out her female Servine, Riolu, the female Purrloin I caught her, a Pidove, and a female Flaaffy.

Roger has his Dewott, Pidove, Herdier, and Growlithe. All male.

Jason has his Pignite, Pidove, Psyduck, and a female Eevee.

"You guys have been busy," I say.

"Alright, listen up!" Violet says, grabbing the Pokémon's attention. "I want to introduce you all to two very special people."

"These two," Jason points.

"Are our parents," they all say together.

N's Pokémon, besides Zoroark, look at him in shock.

The kids' Pokémon look at us with happiness and greet us by jumping on us. Their starters look confused.

"We aren't their biological parents just their adopted parents," N says and all the confusion from the Pokémon walked out the door.

"Doesn't matter if they're not our real parents we see them as if they were," Violet says.

I smile. (She may be an 8 year old but it's as if she's way older.)

The waiter comes to the table and we order.

**...(Use your imaginations for what they eat.)**

After dinner we get in line for a Casteliacone.

"I remember when you could only get these on Tuesdays two years ago. It doesn't seem to be booming anymore," I say.

"You sound old," Lucario says.

"Oh, hush!" I fuss.

The children laugh at our bickering and we make our way to the counter.

"1 Casteliacone for me please!" Violet says.

"7 Casteliacones please," I say and pull out my wallet.

"Let me," N says.

"Natty, please, I got this. I have all the money in the region."

"You paid for dinner. I can at least get this," he says and gives the lady his money.

I click my tongue in annoyance. "Fine."

"Good," N says happily.

The kids each grab their own and I hand one to Lucario. N hands one to Zoroark. We each grab one for ourselves and begin eating our dessert.

"So are you guys going to challenge Burgh's gym next?" I ask.

"I'm all ready!" Jason says, excitedly.

"It should be easy for you because he's a bug type gym. Pignite will be good against him. Rock, flying, and ice types will do well too. I'd level up your Pidoves."

"I guess we can train tomorrow," Roger says.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jason says, draping an arm around Roger's neck.

"You almost made me drop my Casteliacone!" Roger fusses.

"Oops, sorry," Jason says with a sweat drop.

We laugh.

I look at the time on my xtransceiver to read 10:45 pm. "It's getting late. I think we should head back to the Pokémon Center," I say, looking at the kids. "You guys look like you're about to fall over."

"I am getting a little tired," Violet says, finishing off her Casteliacone.

We all finish off our Casteliacones on our way back to the Pokémon Center.

**...**

I laugh. "This always seems to be the case. In that case we'll take the one room," I tell Nurse Joy.

"Certainly," she says and prints out 6 room cards, one for everyone besides Zoroark. "You're room is 144. Please, have a nice night."

I kinda flinched when she said night. (Nite... Stop! What am I thinking!?) I shake my head causing Lucario to look at me funny.

"It's nothing. Leave it be," I say.

He nods and we continue on towards our room. Once inside we all change into our pajamas.

"I call the top bunk!" the kids yell. Then they all glare at each other.

"We can't all have a top bunk!" Violet whines.

"Yeah you can. The boys will take one bed and Violet takes the other," I say. "Then N and Zoroark take another and Lucario and I take the last one."

"No, mommies and daddies should sleep together," Violet pouts.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna share a bed with my brother," Roger says.

"Then what about Lucario and Zoroark?" I ask.

"Lucario can sleep with me!" Violet says.

"Zoroark can be with me," Jason says.

I look towards the Pokémon to give them a warning look.

They shrug.

"I'm fine with that," Lucario says and Zoroark nods.

"W-wha..." I mutter and glance towards N to see his face red along with my own. (Is this some sort of set up?)

"Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the top bunks!" Jason says.

Violet and Jason end up winning so they climb onto the top bunks and the Pokémon follow behind. Roger pouts and crawls into his leaving us standing there with the last bed empty.

"I'll sleep on the floor," N says and begins to sit down.

I turn of the lights and throw him onto the bed. "I'm not going through that again. We will both sleep here."

"But this one isn't as big as the one at your house..." N mutters.

"Yeah, I can't do anything about it. They set us up," I say crawling into the bed next to him. He wasn't kidding when he said this bed is small. My back is literally pressing against his chest. I think I'm about to have heat stroke I'm so red.

"Um, sorry..." he mutters and moves some but it just makes matters worse. Now I'm basically laying on him. "Oops, I swear I'm not doing this on purpose."

"I know your not," I say turning over to face him. I miscalculate and our lips end up brushing against each other.

"Wha..." N mutters.

*Thump*

In result I fall out of the bed from surprise and embarrassment. "Oww..." (OMA! I JUST KISSED N!)

I lie there for awhile.

"What was that thump?" Jason asks.

"Is everything okay?" Violet asks.

"...U-uh... Y-yeah, e-everything is a-a-alright..." I stutter. "I-I just fell o-on the floor..."

"Well, why'd you do that, baka?" Lucario says.

"It w-was and a-accident... I d-didn't realize h-how s-small the bed is..."

"Why are you stuttering so much?" Roger asks.

"I'm a l-little dizzy..."

"What about dad?" Violet asks.

"I-I'm alright t-too," N say from above me.

"Why are you stuttering?" Lucario asks, already full aware of the answer.

"I-I don't know..." N replies.

"Uh-huh, well, go back to sleep, I'm tired," Lucario says.

I remain on the floor, dazed, a little while longer before I crawl back into the bed.

"I'm s-sorry..." N whispers, basically in my ear, once I get into the bed.

I'm staring right at him, him visible with the moonlight entering our room. (Is it weird to say that his breath smells really good. It smells like mint. I can't ignore the fact that he smells really good too. Whatever his cologne is I like it, a lot.) I realize that I've been staring and stutter out a reply. "N-no, I should b-be saying s-sorry, it was my f-fault..."

"Can I t-tell you something?" he whispers.

"Yeah..."

"I actually kinda... liked..." he goes silent.

"Liked what?"

"...It..."

(It? Is he talking about? No, certainly not that...) "The k-kiss?"

He doesn't reply and pulls me into his chest.

"Natty?"

He lifts my head up to look at him by my chin. He leans in close and kisses me this time on purpose.

"Does that explain your answer?" he asks.

I slowly nod embarrassed and he hugs me close, wrapping his arm around my waist and letting me lay on his other arm.

"Nite..." we say.

I wrap my arms around his waist and fall asleep.

(N... Do you love me like I love you?)

* * *

**Ahh! They kissed! *fangirls***

**Sorry it's soooo short!**  
**So what's gonna happen next!? I'm so excited! I have no idea what to write, as always.**


	19. Challenges

**;(**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Challenges**

* * *

I wake up to squealing with awws.

"What in the world?"

I open my eyes and there's N right in front of me, my head in the crook of his shoulder and arms wrapped around each other; reminding me of last night.

(We kissed! Twice! One on purpose! What does this even mean? Does he like me? Are we a couple? I don't know what to think...)

"Nite!" Violet cheers.

Now since I can look at him up close without it being awkward, I do just that and take in his features. His skin is flawless, a pure slightly tanned white color. His eyelashes are perfectly even and just the right length. Eyebrows on fleek. **{[(Lol, sorry.)]}**Lips that are totally kissable. My face feels hot.

"A picture will last longer," Lucario says.

"But the real thing is better than a lame picture," Violet says for me.

"True," Roger says.

He has a toned chest, I can feel it. I felt it last night too, but was too distracted by the kiss.

His eyes flutter open and looks down at me then smiles.

"Good morning, White."

"Morning, Natty." I squeeze him one last time before I let go. "I think it's time for breakfast. Your kids are getting restless."

He laughs. "My kids?"

"Yeah, your kids," I say grabbing some clothes.

"Don't you mean _our_ kids," he says putting emphasis on our.

"That's what I said," I tease.

He chuckles and gets up, putting on his own clothes. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Take them to breakfast I need to take a shower," I say. "I'll meet you out there in about 20 minutes."

"Yeah, breakfast!" the kids cheer and rush out the door. The Pokémon follow behind him leaving N and I in the room.

"We'll talk later," he says and walks out behind them.

"About what!? Oma, I'm flipping out here! Breathe!" I tell myself. I grab my xtransceiver and pull up Roxie, Bianca, and Rosa's number and call them, while I walk into the bathroom.

"Hello?" they all say once they pick up.

"Hey..."

"You okay?" Bianca asks.

"How's Nite going?" Roxie asks.

"That's why I called..."

They all squeal and fangirl.

"What happened?" they ask like they're on the edge of their seats.

"Okay, so those 3 kids don't have any parents and I'm legally old enough to adopt them, so I did."

"So, you're their mom now?" Rosa asks.

I nod. "The girl, Violet, wanted N to be the dad, and he surprisingly accepted."

"If that doesn't say 'I love you' I don't know what does," Bianca says.

"So anyway, Violet told us that mommies and daddies sleep together and they basically set us up, along with our Pokémon, to sleep in the same bed."

"Go Violet!" Roxie cheers. "And Lucario!"

"The bed was really small and we were basically laying on top of one another."

"And, and?" they plead on.

"I turned to face him and we..."

"You what?!"

"...Kissed..."

"Eeeee! Oma! So what happened next!"

"I fell on the floor..."

"How unsexy..." Roxie says.

"I know..." I whine. "After awhile I got back on the bed, looking right at him. We apologized to each other then..."

"Then what?!"

"Then he asked if he could tell me something and I nodded."

"What did he say!?"

"He said he liked it."

"Oma!"

"I asked if he meant the kiss."

"You're so dense," Rosa says.

"Then he kisses me..."

"OMA! EEEEE! NITE! NITE! NITE!"

"He asked me if that explained my answer and I nodded. Then we fell asleep in each other's arms."

"Oma, that is so cute!" Bianca cheers.

"He just told me we will talk later. Guys, what does that mean?"

"It means he's going to ask you out!" Rosa squeals.

"What she said," Roxie and Bianca say.

"What do I do!?"

"First, you need to calm down, after you squeal your head off, but do it when you're alone and after he asks you out," Bianca says.

"That's confusing," Rosa says.

"Take a deep breath and just be patient," Roxie says.

"Will do. Now, I gotta take a shower then go eat breakfast with the kids and Natty."

"You mean your family, ttyl," Roxie says and hangs up.

"You have a family to take care of now, good luck!" Bianca cheers and hangs up.

"Bye-" Rosa begins.

"Wait," I say.

"Huh?"

"So, are you and my brother hitting it off?"

Her face turns red. "N-no..."

"Sure," I say with disbelief. "You guys went out to dinner together last night."

"We don't like each other like that, as friends!" she suddenly shouts and hangs up.

I laugh and get into the shower.

...

"So what's for breakfast?" I ask walking up to the table with my 'family.'

"Eggs and bacon!" Roger says, happily.

"Yes!" I cheer and sit down, next to N, to eat.

"That took you longer than usual," Lucario says. "Something happen?"

"Oh, Bianca called me asking for my opinion on a new hat."

"Huh."

"Yep." I start eating my food when my xtransceiver rings.

"Another hat decision I presume," Lucario says.

"Shut up." I look at the call I.D and blink confused. "It's Grimsley, why's he calling?"

I answer and Grimsley along with the rest of the elite four's holograms appear in the air. "What is it?"

The elite four of the Unova region. Grimsley, the 18 year old narcissist, constant flirt. Shauntal, the 21 year book nerd and writer. Marshal, the 22 year old fighter. Caitlin, the 16 year old that sleeps 24/7. Caitlin and my brother have a thing for one another.

"We have a problem," Grimsley says.

"The league is constantly being challenged by trainers that are against you associating with Team Plasma's king, N," Shauntal says.

"We need you to come back," Marshal says.

"I'm tired and want to rest," Caitlin says.

"You always want to sleep," Grimsley says.

"I can't help that I'm tired. I need to constantly restore my energy like a Pokémon after its fainted," Caitlin responds.

"Have any of them beat all of you?" I ask.

"Not yet, but they keep returning to try to rule you out of power," Shauntal says.

"And when that does happen we need you to be here," Marshal says. "To beat their asses."

I look at my kids and N to see them staring at me. I look back at the elite four. "I'll be there soon. Arrange a public gathering for a meeting, gather everyone in the champion's room. Include all the challengers and news casters."

"Yes, ma'am," they all say and hang up.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Jason asks with a hint of fright for what the future brings.

"It's okay. No matter what happens I will still be your mom. You are legally my kids. I have the papers to prove it."

"He's the king of Team Plasma though!" the kids yell.

"You ruined lives!" Roger fusses.

"Hey!" I yell, silencing the kids. "It wasn't N's fault it was his father's. Don't go judging people by their titles."

...(She tells them the story.)

"Team Plasma is getting back together except this time it's gonna be for good reasons."

"To help injured, abused, and abandoned Pokémon," N says. "That's what I want Team Plasma to become, to do."

"And I'm going to help," I say putting my hand on N's shoulder. "Now, we need to hurry off to the league. We have a public ceremony we need to attend."

"We?" everyone questions.

"Well, more than half of it involves you, so I need you to come with me. Everyone, let's go get our things because we gotta leave."

"Yes, momma."

We all return to our rooms and grab our things to go.

...

We land in front of the league where all the elite four are waiting. We all dismount from the two dragons, N and I return them, and make our way up to the elite four.

"Are these the kids?" Shauntal asks.

"Yes."

"Huh... this story is gonna have a sequel..." she says scribbling down something in her book that she always carries around.

"We've arranged everything for you to speak to the public," Marshal says.

"So, when this is all over... You wanna go on that date?" Grimsley asks swinging his arm around me.

"What date," I say throwing him off me. "I never made plans with you nor will I ever."

"Ooo, rejected," Caitlin says.

I can feel N's awkward aura behind me.

"Yeah, because mommy only goes on dates with daddy!" Violet fusses with him.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Grimsley questions and looks at me.

"The rumors are true?" Caitlin asks.

"No and yes... That's what this meeting is partially about... It'll explain everything... Is everything ready?"

"Yes, everyone is gathered outside," Marshal says.

"Thanks... Go on and introduce my presence then I guess..."

"Yes, ma'am," they all say and bow. They exit and make their way to the champion's room, taking the elevator in the center down.

"We aren't following?" Roger asks.

"No, we're taking the back way. Follow me," I say and walk into the Pokémon Center nearby. "Nurse Joy, secret passage to the champion's room please."

"Yes, ma'am," she says and presses a button under the desk and a door on the wall opens up.

"Thank you. Now, let's go," I say and we all pile into the elevator. I press a few buttons, enter my key, and we're on our way to the champion's room.

"Wow, this is cool!" the kids cheer.

"I'll get you guys some keys of your own so you can come see me."

"Awesome!" they cheer.

The elevator opens and I'm in a back room of the league.

"This way," I say and we walk into the room behind the large red curtains blocking us from seeing the crowd that's just beyond them. Grimsley sees us and walks out.

"We know only as much as you do. The champion is here to explain everything for us and hopefully that will clear everything up," Marshal speaks into the microphone on the podium.

"She just arrived. Here she is to talk to you," Grimsley says.

The curtains separate some enough for me and everyone else to walk through.

We walk through and I see the elite four are seated in chairs a little ways from the podium.

6 chairs are around the podium for everyone while I'll be talking.

"Hello, it's nice to see you!" I say into the microphone.

"Traitor!" someone yells from the audience. A can is thrown at me and I simply move my head sideways causing it to whirl past me.

I sigh. "Where do I begin..." I look towards my children. I motion them over. They get up and stand in front of the podium. "Now the rumor is that I gave birth to these 3 children while I had an absence for 2 years with N as the father. I just want you to know how dumb of a rumor that is. Do these kids look 2? No, the twins are 9 and the girl is 8. I'm 18, I would have to have been 9 and 10 if I gave birth and I didn't even know N back then."

"Then why did they call you mom and dad?" someone shouts.

"These children were abandoned since they were young. I gave them their first Pokémon a couple weeks ago, so that's how I've come to know them. I've learned things about them that most children like them don't share. I'm about to turn 19 in a few months and I'm already legally old enough to adopt them. That's why they call me mom because I am."

"Then why did they call him dad?!"

"Violet wanted him to be the dad, so that's what they call him. We aren't dating he's my... friend."

"Then why are you hanging out with him?!"

"I just said. It's because he's my friend," I respond.

"Why did you harm that man?!"

"When I was little I remember that I was told that if I ever saw my friends being bullied or talked rudely about you stood up to the bully and call them out. Defend your friends no matter what," I say. "That's what that video showed, me defending my friend. Besides that was a light shove I wouldn't call that harm."

"Why is he your friend?!"

"N is my friend because I like him. He's a nice, smart, and an all around amazing guy. I was his first human friend since he was raised by Pokémon when he was real young. Then a man who claimed to be his father took him in and raised him. Ghetsis was his name and he filled N's mind with things such as all humans abuse their Pokémon and all people are cruel. Ghetsis only showed him Pokémon that were abused, abandoned, and injured Pokémon from the hands of humans. Ghetsis was the true mastermind of the evil behind Team Plasma, so that's why he was arrested and N wasn't because N was innocent. I befriended him because I wanted to. I wanted to be there for him, I found him interesting, I found him not evil but pure. I'm sure you're all familiar with the story from 2 and a half years ago about all of this. About the girl who singlehandedly defeated Team Plasma, that girl was me. I shouldn't have to explain it again, but it apparently isn't getting through your big thick idiotic heads. Let me spell it out. N is not evil, he's a good guy."

N walks up next to me and whispers in my ear. "Can I speak to them?"

"N would like to speak with you all, I'd recommend that you be nice, or else."

The kids and I sit down in the seats provided and Violet sits in my lap. I start to play with her long hair.

"I apologize for all the trouble that my father, Team Plasma, and I caused you. I never wanted any of what my dad wanted. He tricked me into believing he was following my dreams, but instead he was following his own," N says and bows. "I want to make it up to you all by reforming Team Plasma in a good way. By providing help to all Pokémon that have been abused, injured, or abandoned by humans and Pokémon alike. I'd like all the support from the people."

I sit Violet on her own chair, walk up and put my hand on N's shoulder. "And I'm supporting it by being a major contributor. I think this will be a good start to make this region better, better than the rest!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheers.

"So, did I answer everyone's questions?" I ask.

"Yes!" they all respond.

"So, no more trying to overrule me?"

"Yes!" they all say obediently.

"Glad to hear it! I love you all!" (Even though you're all total dicks.)

We all go behind the curtains.

"I'm so glad that's settled. I don't think I could handle another battle..." Caitlin says and meanders towards her room.

"I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble," I say and bow to them.

"That's what we're here for," Marshal says.

"We're your backbone," Shauntal says.

"And I'm grateful for that," I say with a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't be able to do anything without you all."

"We're here whenever we're needed," Marshal says.

"Nite Nite Nite!" the kids cheer.

My face flushes. "Guys!"

"Night?" Grimsley questions and looks at me.

"N-I-T-E that's the combination name of my name and N's. Roxie started it..." I sigh.

They laugh.

"So your shipped name?" Shantal asks.

"I guess," I say, embarrassed.

"That's smart," Marshal says.

"Oh, yeah, Marshal... I know that Alder taught you and I was wondering... Do you know where he is now?" I ask.

I guess the question catches him off guard because he looks at me funny. "Um, yeah... he lives in Floccesy Town."

"Are you serious? I was there already!" I exclaim.

"Why do you want to know?" Marshal asks.

"I wanna go, to pay him a visit," I say, looking at N.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Comment! I love them!**


	20. Alder's House

**The old champion!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Alder's House**

* * *

We land at the middle dock called Prime Pier in Castelia City.

"Now call me to tell me the results of your gym battle when you go," I tell the kids.

"I will!" Violet yells while sliding off of Reshiram. She pets Reshiram's head then hugs her. "I'll see you later."

"_Goodbye, for now_," Reshiram replies.

"Don't worry, momma, I'm gonna show Burgh who's boss!" Jason says triumphantly once he's off Zekrom with Roger and Zoroark following him.

I laugh. "I bet you will! I'm certain you will win!"

"Remember we have to train first," Roger says.

"Yeah, we gotta train Pidove!" Violet says.

N, Lucario, and I slide down our dragon's backs and walk up to our children.

"That's right," I say.

"Love you, momma!" Violet says and hugs me.

I hug her back and kiss her forehead. "Love you too."

Then she runs to N. "Love you too, daddy!"

I watch as N tenses then relaxes and hugs her back. "Love you too."

She runs to Lucario and hugs him. "And I can't forget to say I love you too, Lucario!"

He hugs back making sure that the spike on his chest doesn't impale her. "Love you too, kid."

The boys go through the same process and then we wave them all goodbye until we can no longer see them.

"Come on. Let's go see Alder," I say climbing back up Reshiram.

...

We land at the Pokémon Center in Floccesy Town on our dragons trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. Yeah, that didn't stop us from the attention we attracted. I mean who could miss the giant legendary dragon types flying in the sky down to your town. You'd have to be blind or just a total idiot.

We dismount ourselves from our dragons and return them to their pokeballs.

"Any idea where his house is?" Lucario asks me.

"Nope," I say popping the 'p.' "I would guess it's the house that stands out the most."

"Of course..." Lucario says, rolling his eyes.

"I think it would be the one that stands by itself up at the top of the town," N says pointing towards it.

"Good observation," I say and begin making my way up to it.

N and Lucario follow behind.

Lucario walks up closely beside me and links his telepathy with only me. "Why are we visiting Alder?"

"I believe there's something that N wants to tell him," I respond.

"Why do you think that?"

"I have a gut feeling."

"You always say that..."

We arrive at the house and enter the yard to find a battle field laid out front.

"This is unusual," I say, looking around. "If this isn't Alder I don't know what is."

"He's a strange man," Lucario comments.

I look up at the brown worn out house with a blue door and a pokeball sign on top. We make our way up to the door and knock before we enter.

The inside looks like some kinda school. It has 4 tables with 2 cushions at each for seats. 2 tables with 2 red cushions, 1 with 2 green cushions, and 1 with a green and a red cushion.

Seated at the table with the 2 green cushions are students, a nerdy boy and girl, who are staring right at us, eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

At the stage in the front of the room stands Alder who isn't looking our way at the moment but is talking most likely to the students.

"U-uh... Mr. Alder... you have some guests!" the boy calls out.

"I do?" Alder questions and turns around, his purple eyes laying upon us. "Indeed I do! It's wonderful to see you again, it's been such a long time, Champion White and Lucario and... N?!"

I smile. "Nice to see you again too. We're here for a quick visit."

"Likewise," Lucario says.

"I've seen the news," Alder says.

"Yeah, I'm glad that's all cleared up," I say with a sigh.

"You're a mom," Alder says.

I laugh. "I am."

"Nite!" Alder says.

"Oma! Who told you that!?"

"The elite four called me," Alder says.

"Of course they did... Damn..."

"They didn't tell me you were coming though."

"Dunderheads... Anyway, I've only come here to bring N to you. I think there's something that he'd like to tell you."

"Really?" Alder says and looks at N.

"What?" N says and looks at me.

"I know you want to tell him something. At least I would after what happened if I were you," I say, pushing N towards Alder.

N looks as if he's pondering what exactly to say so he doesn't sound stupid. "I guess I would have to say I'm sorry for all the horrible things I did to you. Publicly humiliating you was probably the worst. I felt horrible after I did that. I never meant to harm anyone. I'm sorry for creating holes in the league too from my stairs. I'm so very sorry."

Alder smiles a goofy smile. "Don't worry about it. I forgave you a long time ago. I do appreciate this though."

N sighs, most likely from relief.

"Huge load off your chest, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah..." N says with a smile. "One of the many things I need to say..." He looks at me.

(Is that a hint? Boys are confusing especially this boy!)

"Oh, young love," Alder says with a snicker. "Anyway, I need to get back to teaching. You may stay if you'd like."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I know enough and we need to get going," I say with a sweat drop.

"Suit yourself. Now, where was I?"

We exit the house.

"Where to now?" N asks.

"Don't know, lunch?" I suggest.

"Sounds good," N says.

I look towards Lucario. "I'm gonna take Braviary this time. I wanna give Reshiram a break."

"Yes, master..." Lucario says and I return him to his pokeball. Before I throw out Braviary's pokeball N suddenly hugs me from behind. "N-N?"

"Thank you..." N says.

I smile and turn to look at him, me still in his arms, chest to chest. "I thought you might of needed that."

"It seems you know me more than I know myself."

"Well, I am your best friend and the first at that! I know all to know about you," I say.

"That seems a little unfair. I barely know anything about you," N whines looking down at me still in his grasp.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Then ask me whatever you want."

"Favorite color?"

"Okay, maybe I don't know everything about you. Mine is blue, like my eyes. What about you?"

"Same. Blue like the ocean in your eyes."

My face flushes. "You're such a flirt!"

"It's true. Your eyes are your best feature. Next is your hair, then your..." he fades out and his face flushes.

I gasp. "Perv!" I shout and punch his chest playfully. "Men!"

**{[(I wanted to say her chest isn't small... Pretty perfect body let's just say.)]}**

He laughs shyly. "Yeah... Sorry..."

"No, it's to be expected," I laugh. "All men, even you... I didn't really expect it from you. Those two years you were gone really matured you into an actual guy."

We laugh, still embraced.

"I guess so."

"So where should we go eat... Undella Town?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," N replies.

"I don't really wanna move, I like this," I admit.

"I do too."

"But sadly things can't last forever," I say, peck his cheek, and get out of his grasp. I pull out Braviary's pokeball and call him out.

"Brav!"

(I can't believe I just did that!)

N brings out Zekrom and we get on our Pokémon.

"To Undella Town, Braviary."

He nods and takes flight.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I kinda lost motivation!**

**1)**_**So how am I doing on this story?**_

**2)**_**What's your favorite part in my story so far?**_


	21. Undella Town

**lol this is interesting...**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Undella Town**

* * *

We land next to Undella Bay to not attract a lot of attention and make our way to the expensive cafe in Undella Town.

"I'm paying this time," N says.

"Unless you can afford it without it making a dent in your money then be my guest."

"I have enough."

"We'll see."

"So what's this cafe called?" N asks.

"Truth and Ideals. I own it."

"Wha!? Really?"

"I named it after you and me," I say.

"Because we're truth and ideals," N says.

"Precisely."

"Stop Team Rocket!" boy's voice yells.

(Team Rocket? Don't they originate in the Kanto region? Why are they here? I really don't wanna deal with another Team Plasma incident...) "Huh? What's going on?" I say and look towards the voice to see a black haired boy along with... Cilan and Iris?!

They're chasing after a giant robot full of Pokémon.

"It's Ash," N exclaims, surprised.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Yes-"

"Give us back our Pokémon!" Iris yells.

"Yeah!" Cilan yells.

"Pika pi!"

"Lucario aura sphere!" I yell and throw out his pokeball.

A giant aura sphere comes from Lucario's palms and aims it right at the robot. The blue sphere goes straight through the top of the robot sending some people and a Pokémon to fly out into the distance.

"Team Rocket's-"

"-blasting off-"

"-again!" they all shout.

The robot shatters and the Pokémon get out safely. We walk up to them.

"Pika pi!" the Pikachu exclaims and jumps into the boy named Ash's arms.

"I'm glad you're okay, Pikachu!" Ash yells, hugging his Pokémon. "Thank you, ma'am and Lucario! You have a really strong Lucario!"

"You're welcome and thanks," I say. (He's acting like that robot and those people are a normal thing, like it didn't even happen? Wth?)

"It's N!" they exclaim.

Pikachu hops onto N's shoulder and rubs against his face.

"Nice to see you again too," N says with a chuckle.

"Is this the person you were talking about?" Ash asks.

"She is," N says.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," he says with a bright smile. "You're beautiful."

"Pi ka!" Pikachu greets.

Cilan and Iris walk up. "W-W-White?!" they both exclaim.

"Hey, Cilan, Iris, it's been awhile," I say. "Did you not see me?"

"You know her?" Ash and N ask.

"Well, she is the champion," Cilan says.

"She's the champion?!" Ash yells, surprised and turns towards me. "No wonder your Pokémon are so strong..."

I giggle. "That'd be me!"

"I challenged her at the league about a year and a half ago. I was foolish then, but I'm a lot stronger now!" Iris says, pointing at me.

"I see you still have that fiery attitude. I'm waiting for you to challenge the league again. Our battle was entertaining and I'm looking forward to see how much you've matured," I say.

"You've battled her?!" Ash yells.

"Yeah, she was really tough! I didn't have a chance," Iris says.

"You don't even have a chance against me," Ash says.

"My Dragonite could beat your Pokémon any day," Iris says.

"So you have a Dragonite now, I'm impressed! Dragonite's are hard to befriend and train," I say cutting off Ash from retorting.

"Could we have a one-on-one battle?" Iris asks. "Dragonite against one of your Pokémon?"

"Even Reshiram?"

She looks at me nervously. "Wha..."

"No, I'm just kidding! That's a battle for another day."

"Could I have a battle with you!?" Ash yells.

"I don't see why not."

"Yes!"

"So, how do you two know each other?" Cilan asks, referring to me and N.

"We met on my journey," I say. "Let's just say he left a big impression on me."

"Oh, I see," Iris says suggestively.

I blush. "Anyway, how old would you be now, Iris?" I ask.

"I'm 16 as of right now," Iris says. "What about you?"

"18," I say.

"That's a year older than me!" Ash exclaims. "Wow!"

"That's the same age as me," Cilan says.

"Looks like N is the oldest," I say.

"20 in a couple months," N says.

"Wow, so 19. Hey, 16, 17, 18, 19!" Ash says, proudly.

"What a kid..." Iris mutters.

"So, we were about to go eat lunch, wanna come? I'll pay," I say and feel N glare at me from behind.

"Really?! I'm starving!" Ash exclaims.

"Then we can have our battle after," I say.

"Deal!" Ash and Iris yell.

"Come on, follow me," I say and our group heads off towards the cafe.

...

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Ash huffs, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly.

(I don't think I've even seen Snorlax's eat more than this kid just did! Holy crap he can eat! It's like he hasn't eaten in years! I think he ate more than all of us and all our Pokémon combined!)

The waiter brings me the check. I open it to read $2,097,340.53 Not like I expected anything less.

**{[(It's Pokémon it's expensive! You know how much stuff is from the games, this shouldn't shock you.)]}**

I give N the check and his face goes pale once he reads the number.

"That's what I thought," I say and snatch it from his grasp. I hand it back to the waiter. "Put it on my tab."

"Yes, ma'am," he says with a bow and takes off.

"So, you guys ready for your battle against me?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Iris and Ash cheer.

"Then let's go," I say and we make our way down to the beach away from civilians.

"I'm going first," Iris says and pulls out, who I assume is, Dragonite's pokeball.

I look at Lucario and he nods, stepping forward.

"I'll be the judge of this battle," Cilan exclaims stepping up from the sidelines.

"Go Dragonite!" Iris yells and tosses out his pokeball.

"Battle begin!" Cilan calls out.

**{[(Battle music starts playing! Lol.)]}**

"Dragonite, flamethrower!"

Dragonite flies high into the sky.

"Type disadvantage, huh?" I giggle. "Alright, Lucario, extreme speed."

Lucario disappears from sight and appears again behind Dragonite.

"How did he?! Dragonite, behind you!"

"Dragon pulse!" I shout.

Dragonite turns right as Lucario attacks and it hits him square in the face. Dragonite falls and crashes into the ground with a mighty thump.

"Dragonite get up! I know you can!" Iris yells.

Dragonite slowly lifts himself, pushing up using his arms, as if coming up from a push up.

"You have a strong Dragonite there if it is able to remain standing after a close range dragon pulse to the face like that," I say. "He's been raised well. I'm impressed. You really have improved."

Dragonite fully stands up and glares at the smirking Lucario.

"Dragonite, thunder punch!"

"Oh now you're just calling out moves willy-nilly," I say. "Lucario, dragon pulse once he gets close."

"Ice beam!"

Ice beam and dragon pulse collide while the thunder punch still swings at Lucario, throwing him a few feet to the right.

"Hmm, I wonder what dragon pulse and aura sphere look like..." I wonder to myself.

"Are you even paying attention!?" Iris yells. "Thunder punch, again!"

"What? Oh my, sorry! I was thinking about my next move! Alright, grab onto Dragonite's arm and fling him!"

Lucario grabs the thunder punch and lifts Dragonite and flings him across the field.

"Dragonite!" Iris yells, worriedly.

Dragonite slowly stands back up.

"Lucario, you ready to try a combo move?" I ask.

"Sounds fun," he responds.

"Dragon pulse aura sphere!" I call.

He starts the dragon pulse begins forming in front of Lucario's mouth and the aura sphere forms in his hands. He then smashes the aura sphere into the dragon pulse to make a giant ball of the two moves. He throws it.

"Uh-oh," Iris says. "Dodge it, Dragonite!"

"Extreme speed to make sure it hits him!" I yell and Lucario takes off.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The match goes to Champion White!" Cilan calls out.

"My turn!" Ash yells, excitedly and rushes up, pushing Iris out of the way.

"What a kid..."

"So, how about a 3-on-1 battle?" I ask.

"That wouldn't be fair for you," Ash whines.

"Life isn't fair, so let's go! Lucario, come on back."

"You aren't gonna use Lucario?" Ash asks.

"No, I'm gonna use my first ever Pokémon, my starter."

"In that case, Pikachu, would you do the honors?"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu cheers and jumps to the ground.

"Starter vs starter! I love it! Let's go, Serperior!"

"Electro ball, Pikachu!"

"Hit it back with your tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yells getting knocked back by his own attack.

"Quick attack!"

"Frenzy plant!"

The ground erupts in roots throwing Pikachu into the air.

"Ka!"

"Spiral down with irontail!"

"Huh, interesting tactic, smart. Leaf Storm!"

"Spin and use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu begins spinning on the ground shooting electricity in a vortex around him to block all the leaves.

"I'm enjoying this! You're an incredible trainer. Serperior, slither through and use leaf blade."

Serperior sneaks in through one of the moving holes in the vortex and slams her tail right onto Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu lies on the ground unmoving, but gradually begins lifting himself up.

"Strong willed. Leaf blade, again."

"Counter it with irontail!"

The two tails collide and match each other's strength.

"Finish this with frenzy plant!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cries.

"Come on, Pikachu, latch on and use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu plops down on Serperior's head like a noodle. He weakly fires a thunderbolt.

"Lightning rod!" I yell.

Serperior rams her tail into the ground causing the electricity to unharm her.

"Shit... Oh, Pikachu... I'm sorry."

Pikachu falls off, from exhaustion, and Serperior catches him with her tail then brings him to Ash.

"You have a mighty starter, but in the end he is still just a Pokémon," I say as Serperior slithers back to my side.

"Well, let's try grass vs grass, Serperior, you too!" Ash says tossing out the pokeball.

"She's beautiful!"

Ash's Serperior puffs her chest out in pride.

"How did you know she was a girl?"

"I can tell these things. I have a natural talent for it," I say with a shrug. "Now, let's get this battle started!"

"Leaf storm!" we both yell.

"Disappear, Serperior!" I call out and she disappears in the leaves.

"Keep your guard up!" Ash yells.

"Leaf blade!" I yell.

My Serperior comes from above and hits her victim on the head. The leaves disperse and Serperior becomes visible for now.

"Attract!"

I watch as the hearts float towards my Serperior and I stifle a laugh when it doesn't work.

"My Serperior is a girl too! Use frenzy plant!"

"Leaf storm to lift yourself into the air!"

"Leaf storm the air!" I call out. "Then disappear!"

"Smack them away with vine whip and turn in a circle!" Ash calls out.

"Special attack!" I call out.

"Serperior is unable to battle. White is the winner," Cilan calls.

"One more, choose carefully," I taunt.

"What did you just use? What move was that?" Ash asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

He grumbles. "You're an interesting girl. Then let's use a type advantage! Embroar, let's go!"

I smirk. "This'll be easy. Right, Serperior?"

"Ser!"

"Fire pledge!"

"Dodge them with grace!"

"Wow... Um, flame charge! Speed yourself up!"

Embroar begins stomping the ground and fire forms around him.

"Trying to win with speed, huh? Serperior, leaf storm, sky born!"

She disappears into the leaves.

"Spin on your back and use flamethrower!" Ash calls out.

"Leaf storm again."

Leaves and flames collide and disintegrate.

"Continue spinning with flamethrower."

"We need him to get out, so Serperior use frenzy plant!"

The roots flip Emboar into the air making him vulnerable.

"Flamethrower still!"

"Sorry, Serperior, but we need to take on the flamethrower head on. Aerial ace!"

"What?!" Ash yells.

Serperior flies straight through the flames and smacks right into Emboar, knocking him straight to the ground.

"Finish him off with another aerial ace!"

Serperior flies head first towards Embroar and knocks him out.

"Whoa... You're incredible!" Ash says returning his Embroar to his pokeball.

"What's Serperior's ability?" Cilan asks.

"It's an extreme version of chlorophyll. Instead of doubling the speed from sunny weather it's double the speed when hit by a grass type move or if it's in the air."

"That's incredible!" Cilan says.

"Could you please teach my Serperior how to use aerial ace?" Ash asks grabbing both my hands to get me closer to his pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not. We can train tomorrow after breakfast."

"Whoo hoo!" Ash cheers, fist pumping the air.

"I guess we should go to my villa," I say seeing the time. "Would you guys like to come? I have plenty of rooms for each of you. The Pokémon even have a whole room for themselves, so they can all sleep and get along together."

"That's so cool!" Ash says.

"If it's not intruding, I would gladly except your invitation," Cilan says.

"It's not intruding at all! I'd be happy for you to come!"

"I've never been in a villa," Iris says.

...

"This place is huge!" Ash and Iris exclaim.

"This is the way to the Pokémon room," I say leading them to what should be a dining hall, but is just a giant playroom for Pokémon. "You can let all your Pokémon out if you like."

Lucario walks over to his favorite spot up in the tree. Yes, there's a couple trees in here.

"Alright everybody, come on out and have some fun!" Ash says and sends out all his Pokémon. Which consists of Pikachu, Serperior, Embroar, Dewott, Unfezant, and Krookodile.

Iris sends out Dragonite, Emolga, Axew, Excadrill, and Gible.

Cilan sends out Pansage, Crustle, Herdier (game), and Stunfisk.

N sends out all the Pokémon from before while I do the same except Braviary. There's even enough room for Reshiram so she comes out too as well as Zekrom.

Iris automatically rushes up to them as do Cilan and Ash.

"Lucario, would you show them to their rooms when they're ready? I'm going to show N his," I say.

"Yes, master," Lucario says and leans back against the tree.

"Come on," I say and pull N out the room.

"Can we... go watch the sunset instead?" N asks tugging on my hand to make me stop.

"That'd be romantic, you know?" I say, sheepishly.

"I know," he says and smiles, a small tint of red running across his cheeks. He takes both my hands like Ash did earlier and kisses the top of them.

(Was he jealous?) I giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that you might've been jealous of Ash."

"W-wha?! N-no way!" he says and quickly turns away with red ears.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I say and hug his waist from behind, burying my face into his back. He tenses. "I don't know why you would be jealous. I only wanna be with you..." I mutter into his back so he won't hear. I release him after a quick squeeze. (Abs!) "Let's go have that sunset watch now." I grab his hand and he intertwines our fingers in which I blush at.

I lead him to the perfect spot for the sunset.

"Beautiful..." he says. "I've never really seen a sunset."

"Well, I'm glad that your first sunset is with me," I say and lean my head on his shoulder.

He puts his head on mine. "We can talk about it now," he says.

"What?"

"About that night when we kissed," he says.

"Uh... Oh, that night..." I say, face heating up.

"I kissed you on purpose because I l-"

"There you are!" Iris yells.

I feel N sigh in defeat.

We quickly separate and turn towards the figure in the distance.

"Iris?" I question.

"We were looking for you in the villa and couldn't find you," Iris says. "Anyway, why is Team Plasma's king with the champion?"

"Ah, so you do still remember that time... I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up..." I say. "You were one of the ones that fought the Seven Sages along with the rest of the gym leaders besides Cilan, Cress, and Chile."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It's all on the news, watch it. I don't really want to explain the whole thing," I say. "Why haven't you told Ash and Cilan about him."

"I don't want to scare them."

"There's nothing to be scared of. N was being used as a puppet master. You should know that, Iris."

"I wasn't a gym leader back then so I wasn't really told the details," Iris says.

"Iris! N! White! There you are!" Ash yells out with Cilan close behind along with all the Pokémon, even the two legendaries. Boy, that must look weird to onlookers.

"You okay?" Cilan asks.

I laugh. "I'm fine! We just wanted to watch the sunset," I say.

"You should really tell people where you're going," Lucario says.

"Sorry," N says and bows. "I wanted to go watch the sunset and dragged White with me. It was selfish of me. I'm sorry."

"You should've invited us!" Ash says.

"I wanted to talk to her..." N mumbles.

"Let's go back to the villa, my chef there should have dinner ready soon," I say and stand up and begin walking towards the house.

...

"This food is better than what we ate a few hours ago!" Ash proclaims.

N and I are on one side of the table while Ash and his friends sit on the other.

*ring ring*

Everyone checks their xtransceiver.

"It's me," I say and look at the caller. "N."

He looks towards me as I show him the caller. He quickly swallows his food and leans next to me. I answer the call. Their faces appear in the air.

"Hey, momma, daddy!" Violet says once she sees us.

Iris and the others spit out their food.

"Mom, dad," Roger says.

"Momma! Dad!" Jason says happily. "Guess what?!"

"What, Jason?" I ask.

"I beat Burgh!"

"That's great honey!" I say.

"Great job," N says.

"What about you, Violet?" I ask.

"I didn't challenge him. I need to train more before I think I'll be good enough," Violet says.

"Smart thinking. You don't wanna rush into things that you're not ready for," N says.

"All our Pidoves evolved too!" Jason says.

"That's wonderful," I say. "Keep at it." I look up at all the surprised expressions from the 3 people sitting across from us. "Would you like to meet some friends mom and dad made today?"

"Yes!" they cheer.

I turn the screen towards them.

"Hi, momma and dad's friends!" Violet cheers with a wave.

"I'm Cilan."

"I'm Iris and this is Axew."

"Axew!"

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"Pika pi!"

"Nice to meet you," Roger says.

"Yeah, what he said!" Jason says.

I turn them back towards us.

"You guys should be getting ready for bed," I say.

"Where's Zoroark?" N asks.

"Zoroark!" Violet calls and then he appears on the screen.

"You need to get them ready for bed. It's getting late," N says.

Zoroark nods in response and the xtransceiver call ends.

"You have kids?!" all three yell.

"Do you people not watch tv?" I ask.

"Or course not, we're always on the road," Ash says.

"You can watch it on your xtransceiver..." I mumble.

"I don't have one of those," Ash says.

"I do," Cilan says and pulls his out.

"Go to the channel about celebrities. It's most likely on there," I say.

Cilan presses the button and they all watch the screen and the voices coming from it.

...

I plop down onto my bed after changing into my pajamas.

"I think this'll be the first night that I'll be by myself for once," I say with a sigh.

I turn the light off with a clap and snuggle down into the covers for some much needed rest.

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, sorta. It'll be short!**

**3,350+ words!**

**I have over 4,000 views! OMA OMA OMA! Bruh! Like this is so exciting!**

_**QUESTION: Which of the three kids do you like the most? Violet, Jason, or Roger?**_


	22. Late Night Visit

**I liked writing this little part! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Late Night Visit**

* * *

I toss and turn again for the umpteenth time trying to find a comfortable position to sleep.

"Ughh!" I yell and throw my pillow at the window. "I can't sleep!"

I sit up and lay against the headboard.

This is the first night I've slept alone for many years. My Pokémon, Cheren, Bianca, Rosa, Nate, N, the kids, or my brother were usually in the same room.

(Is that the reason I can't sleep?)

I get out of the bed, tossing the sheets aside, and sit on the window ledge.

The full moon cascades throughout the whole room, creating a blue glow. It shines as if it sees right through me.

"Why can't I sleep? I'm tired, but I can't sleep..."

*knock knock*

I jump a little from the sudden knock.

"What was that?" I ask, nervously, looking around the room.

"White, are you up?" a voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in..." I say.

The door slowly opens and closes and a figure walks in the room.

"Where are you?" it asks.

"In the window."

The person walks up to me and sits on the other side.

"Can't sleep?" N asks.

"Yes, I'm restless."

He chuckles. "I can't sleep either. It's kinda lonely without someone else there."

"Yeah, I'm not used to it," I respond.

I look outside and watch all the night Pokémon wander around. The Illumise and Volbeat dancing together in the full moon's light.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" N asks.

"Yeah, all the Pokémon couples dancing together with their own music. I find it lovely," I say with admiration.

Before I know it N sweeps me off my feet and we're in a dancing position. One hand on each other's shoulder and the other hands holding each other.

"How about we dance too," N suggests. "May I have this dance, milady?"

I blush. "I don't know how to slow dance... Milord..." I giggle.

"I'll teach you. Just follow my lead, princess."

After a couple times of me stepping on his foot and apologizing repeatedly, I do eventually get the hang of it and we prance around the room happily.

"This is fun," I say. "I'm glad you came to my room."

"Me too."

I lay my head on his chest. "I always have fun when I'm with you."

"Me too," he says.

I smile. "That makes me happy."

We continue to dance in the moonlight shining through the window until we begin getting tired.

"I guess I should be retreating back to my room," N says beginning to head towards the door.

"N?"

"Yes, milady?"

I giggle. "Stay here with me?"

"I'd be honored, princess."

We climb into the large bed and snuggle together.

"So, what was it that you were going to tell me on the beach before Iris came?" I ask.

"I'll tell you some other day," N says.

"Darn! Please! Tell me tell me!"

"When the time is right, I'll try to tell you again."

"Fine..." I mumble. (I wonder what he wants to tell me...)

"Don't burn your brain out trying to figure out what it is, go to sleep," N says.

I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me, putting his chin on my head.

"Okay, I'll try," I say and close my eyes. "Night."

"Night."

**~N's POV~**㈏4

After White's breathing became even, I kiss the top of her head.

"What I was trying to say was I love you. You'll hear that from me eventually, but the setting has to be perfect, because you're perfect."

I watch the Pokémon dancing outside a little longer before I eventually fall asleep with White in my arms. I hope we can always be like this, forever.

* * *

**Yes, it's a extremely small chapter! It's not even a thousand words... I was going to add it to the last chapter, but I didn't.**

**I'm going to begin putting questions at the end of each chapter if I remember that is.**

**QUESTION: **_**Who is your favorite champion out of all the games?**_

_**Mine is Steven. Hotness.**_


	23. Beach Fun

**Little bit rushed, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Beach Fun**

* * *

"Ash, do you know what your Serperior's ability is?" I ask.

After a good night's sleep we awoke, ate breakfast, then decided to train.

"No."

"Well, there's only two that she can know. The most common one is overgrow, which means it increases the power of grass-type moves by 50% when the Pokémon's health is low. In other words it powers up grass-type moves when the Pokémon is in trouble," I say. "Or she could have the hidden ability Contrary, which makes stat changes have an opposite effect. Such as if the move growl was used, growl usually lowers a Pokémon's attack, but with the ability Contrary it reverses meaning it will raise the attack."

"That seems handy," Ash comments.

"It may seem good until an attack that's meant to raise stats lowers it instead," Cilan says.

"Precisely. Those are the two that she could learn, that is unless she's very special like my Serperior," I say.

"Then let's find out," Ash says.

"Serperior, ready for a battle?" I ask my own Serperior.

**~~~ I too lazy to write out a battle~~~**

"So she has overgrow," Cilan says.

"Looks like it," I say.

"I just wanted to ask, what does her ability have to do with her learning aerial ace?" Ash asks.

"Nothing really," I say. "I just thought that you needed to know."

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Then what was the point?" Ash asks.

"To make you a stronger trainer. Knowing the abilities of your Pokémon strengthens your bond and you get to use it to your advantage," N explains.

I nod my head. "Exactly what N said. Now, she needs to increase her speed, so practice with that. To get her in the air, practice jumping off high places like trees or a waterfall into the water so she'll have a safe landing."

"Smart," Cilan says.

"What's the next place you have to go to collect a gym badge?" I ask.

"Humilau City," Ash says.

"That's Marlon's gym," Lucario says.

"That's the area where we taught Serperior aerial ace," I say. "She'll be really helpful against Marlon as well as Pikachu since he's a water type gym," I explain. "Do you have any other grass types?"

"I have a Leavanny," Ash says.

"Good, any fighting types?"

"I have a Scrafty."

"Good then that's the team you'll use against Marlon," I say. "Scrafty vs Carracosta and Pikachu vs Mantine. You can use the other two for whoever you please."

"Thanks!" Ash says.

"There's a waterfall along Route 22 which is behind the gym. Have your Unfezant show her how. Serperior should learn it in no time," I say. "Would you like me to show you the easiest way to Humilau?"

"It's the shortest and most spectacular way there," Lucario says.

"I wanna go!" Iris exclaims, tugging on Ash's arm.

"Will we get there before night fall?" Cilan asks.

"You'll be there in an hour, take or give a few. It depends on how long you stay to look at the Pokémon," I say.

"Pokémon!?" Ash exclaims. "Then let's go!"

"Pika pi!"

I laugh. "Then follow me."

I lead them to the Marine Tube and lead them into it. We pass by the giant gold Magikarp to the tunnel.

"This place is cool!" Ash says, gazing around.

"It is beautiful," N says.

"Just wait till you get in the tunnel," I say. "Just go through here and you should pop out at Humilau. Remember to train with Serperior!"

"Bye, Champion White, N, Lucario!" they all say and disappear into the tunnel. "Whoa!"

I turn to N. "I can only handle Iris for a certain amount of time before I go bonkers. Anyway, what do you guys wanna do now?"

"Well, we are at the beach. How about we go swim some?" N suggests.

"That's a great idea!" I shout and grab his hand. "Let's hurry and go change!"

...

"Come on out everybody! We're going to the beach!" I shout entering the Pokémon's room.

They all cheer and rush out the room.

"I'll go get changed," N says.

"Me too!"

We leave as fast as we came in straight to the beach with all our Pokémon. Most of N's Pokémon are fire types so they bathe in the sun, consisting of Ninetales, Arcanine, and Rapidash. Shiftry, Leafeon, and Zekrom all get into the water. My Victini and Reshiram remain on the beach with the other fire types. Braviary hangs by the edge just enough so that the waves roll over his talons. Lucario, Zoroark, and Serperior all join the others in the water.

N takes off his shirt and I quickly turn away blushing. _OMA! He must really work out! Arceus!_

I take off my coverup and turn to see N's face heat up and turn away holding his nose.

I jump in after the Pokémon to distract myself and N follows soon after.

"Isn't there a ruins near here?" N asks.

"Yeah, the Abyssal Ruins," I say. "Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go check it out?"

"I'd love to!" I agree. "Anyone wanna come with?"

Zoroark comes up to me excitedly.

"I'll stay here and keep everything in charge with Serperior," Lucario says. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Lucario!" I say and the three of us get out of the water and walk over to the area where the ruins are. "We gotta dive down to see it, you okay with that, Zoroark?"

She nods and forms a bubble of darkness around us as an air bubble. We all hop into the water.

"Wow, I didn't know that Zoroark can do things like this," N says.

"We practiced it for a while. I got the idea from this contest I saw a while back. I didn't think it would be possible to do something like this but it surprised me when I did," I say.

"You'll have to teach my Zoroark this, Zoroark," N says to my Zoroark.

Zoroark grins and we continue towards the ruins.

"Wow, I never actually went sight seeing during my journey, so I never even came down here. I was so focused on training and getting to the league I never enjoyed my time with things like this."

"Sorry," N says.

I look at him funny. "What're you apologizing for?"

"I feel that it was partially my fault for that. I told you to meet me at the league to stop me, so you trained for it," N says.

I giggle. "You're a dork. I trained because I wanted to get stronger, even if some of it was partially because of you. I enjoy training and so do my Pokémon. It was my fault I didn't enjoy it to the fullest. Besides I'm kinda glad that I didn't see any of this," I admit.

"Why's that?"

"Because I now get to experience it with you," I say and smile.

His face flushes as he smiles sheepishly. "Me too."

We enter the temple to find lots of carvings along the walls. As if words that were an ancient script.

"I wonder if anyone has tried deciphering these?" I say.

"I believe the old Team Plasma did when they were trying to discover how to awaken Zekrom," he says.

"We should try next time we come."

"That'd be fun."

We search around for 30 minutes or so before we return to the beach. When we return we see a big crowd formed around our Pokémon.

"Wonder what's up?" I ask.

"I guess we should find out."

We walk up to see a man fussing with Lucario, who's sitting down completely ignoring the man by meditating. The other Pokémon are sitting close behind.

"Excuse me, but why are you fussing with my Pokémon?" I ask.

The man quickly turns around and his face goes pale once he sees me. The crowd quickly becomes silent. "I-I was asking him questions about you."

"If you want answers you might wanna ask the person who you're asking about," I say. "What would you like to know?"

"I wanted to know where you were s-so that I c-could ask if we could have a q-quick battle," he says.

"I'm sorry, but I only battle with a person when they collect the badges and comes to challenge me at the league," I lie. (More like if I want to or like you.)

"Okay!" he quickly says and nervously rushes away.

Lucario opens an eye and looks at me. "That's not what he was fussing with me about."

"I figured," I say with a shrug.

A little girl rushes up to me. "C-Champion White, would it be okay if my friends and I could play with your Pokémon?"

I bend down to her level and ruffle her hair with a smile. "I'm sure they would love to play with you as long as you don't harm them such as tug on their fur or anything like that."

"Really? Thanks so much!" she squeals and a bunch of kids rush up to our Pokémon, who look delighted to play with them.

A few people come up to N and I seeing how we're seemingly more approachable.

"I watched your broadcast, are you really rebuilding Team Plasma in a good way?" a woman asks.

"I would never lie," N says with a smile.

The woman blushes which makes me feel funny. Annoyed? Mad?

"I think that's a great way to make up for all the crimes that have happened," she says.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim. "We should probably get that started."

"That'd be a good idea," N chuckles.

"We should arrange that today," I say.

"Where do we even begin?" N asks, rhetorically.

"I have an idea," I say. "We'll hang out here for another hour then leave. We should go get, Rood, your sisters, and the renewed members then take them to the league so we can start preparations."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**I'm so**_**so**_**so sorry for not updating in like forever!**

**Sorry it's short! I told it was rushed, but I wanted to get rid of Ash, so I could progress the story.**

**This was sort of a filler chapter.**


End file.
